Amor hasta la última mirada
by Galy
Summary: Kai y Ray se aman pero Boris urdió un plan que logró separarlos. ¿Podía Kai perdonarlo? ¿Puede Ray sobreponerse? ¿Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Boris? ¿Qué sucederá con Tyson y Mariah? CAP 18 KaiRay
1. POV Prólogo

**Amor hasta la última mirada**

Un día más aparece con el sol de otoño. Hace algunos días hubiera pensado que era hermoso observar la luz bailar en las hojas rojas y ambarinas del árbol que está en el jardín. En realidad, no me importa en lo más mínimo si el sol sigue brillando o si de tanto llorar lo he apagado. La melancolía que me rodea me inunda en tal forma que la vida me parece indiferente.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

Junto a ti todo era lo más maravilloso... cuando paseábamos tomados de la mano sentía caminar en las nubes. Cuando me abrazabas, sentía saciar mi sed de ti dejando que me envolviera la felicidad. Cuando me sonreías, toda la belleza del mundo parecía nada comparada a ti. Un roce de tus dedos era electricidad en mi piel. Sólo junto a ti, podía ver el mundo sintiéndome agradecida de estar viva.

Tú me has convertido en lo que soy. Tú me mostraste la pasión por la vida. Abriste mis ojos al mundo, extendiendo mis horizontes. Hiciste florecer mis labios con tus besos. Despertaste mi cuerpo. Transformaste a la niña en mujer...

Ahora, camino sin pensar a dónde voy, veo sin observar y oigo sin escuchar. Mi corazón late sin sentir. Mi cuerpo se ha vuelto insensible. Mi boca ha olvidado cómo sonreír.

Estoy muerta en vida.

Mis amigos me dicen que debería distraerme, que no vale la pena darle vueltas a lo mismo. Pero ellos no entienden. Te di toda mi vida. Te di todos mis sueños e ilusiones. Me entregué en cuerpo y alma a tu amor. Pero ya no estás aquí... te has llevado todo contigo.

¿Por qué te fuiste dejándome de nuevo? Yo soy la que siempre ha estado para ti, soy esa que con gusto cambiaría todo por estar sólo un momento contigo. Soy la que siempre te amó cuando los demás te odiaron. Era tu incondicional.

Te fuiste de mi vida cuando más necesité de ti. Abandonaste mi amor por cosas que no logro entender. Has hecho que me ahogue en un mar de preguntas sin respuesta, preguntas que me agobian y se encajan en mi alma sin piedad.

¿Por qué, amor?

A veces pienso que yo no era suficiente para ti. Otras veces he pensado que te sentías sofocado por mis besos... que mi amor te ahogaba. Pero ese pensamiento cruel es más fuerte que los demás y me invade haciéndome perder la razón. Encontraste otra mujer y me olvidaste.

Las lágrimas bañan mi rostro sin darme cuenta. Nunca sabré cómo habría sido mi vida a tu lado. Nunca volverás, de eso estoy segura.

Sí, te fuiste una vez y no te despediste. Lo recuerdo muy bien. Quise odiarte y no pude. Cuando nos reencontramos bastó una mirada para que me llenaras de nuevo, para que mi dolor se fuera.

Pero ahora ha sido diferente. Esta vez sí me dijiste adiós. Esta vez deseé con todo el corazón que no lo hubieras hecho, que te hubieras ido como antes... aunque nunca volvieras al menos me hubiera quedado la esperanza; habría tenido un motivo para despertar cada mañana pensando que tal vez ese día volverías.

Pero no existe el hubiera.

Dime, ¿cómo puedo curar mi corazón roto? No se puede... es pretender que la lluvia no caiga, que el sol se apague, que el mundo dejase de girar.

¿Acaso vale vivir así? Desearía que la muerte me atrapara para detener mi dolor. Muchas veces quise acabar con esto... pero no pude. Contigo también te llevaste mi valor.

Me gusta imaginar que dondequiera que estés, estaré yo. Cuando ames a otra mujer recordarás mi rostro. Porque este amor es tu vida y mi vida. Este amor es sangre en tu herida, es rocío en tu hierba y camino en tu huella. Cuando alguien te acaricie el rostro sentirás mis manos, cuando alguien te mire a los ojos llorarás porque nunca vas a encontrar en ninguna toda el alma encerrada en un mirar.

Lloro con más fuerza porque estoy segura que no es así. Tú estarás riendo y yo llorando. Tú vivirás y yo, moriré.

Pero no me asusta, la muerte será un descanso. Sólo entonces podré dejar de pensar en lo que me dijiste.

No puede nadie en el mundo imaginar lo que siento. Nadie. Y es que si me hubieras odiado habría sido más fácil. Me duele más saber que tú sentiste lástima por mí y quisiste arreglar un poco mi dolor. Pero es imposible. ¿No lo ves acaso? El amor de hermanos no me basta.

Sí, sé que no me quisiste herir. Por eso te sonreí y te deseé suerte con fingida alegría. ¿Eres tan ingenuo? Debiste saber que después de probar la miel de tu boca y el fuego de tu cuerpo jamás podría ser de alguien más. Debiste saberlo... debiste irte sin decir adiós.

Probablemente, ella esté contigo, en el calor de tu lecho mientras yo tiemblo de frío. Sé que dijiste que la amabas pero eso no es amor. ¿Tú qué sabes de amor? Lo tuviste frente a ti y no pudiste distinguirlo. Cuando la ilusión termine, yo ya habré partido y será muy tarde. Sonaré egoísta pero es la verdad... esa será tu condena.

Tu voz retumba en mi cabeza haciéndome desfallecer poco a poco, segundo tras segundo. Recuerdo las palabras exactas. Me dijiste que había sido amor a primera vista, que nunca habías sentido algo igual... que ella era por quien habías esperado tanto.

¿Lo ves? Tú no sabes amar... porque si supieras, entenderías que no hay amor a primera vista. Sólo existe el amor hasta la última mirada... como el mío por ti.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **«Beyblade no me pertenece y punto.»

Hola, esta historia se me ocurrió a causa de un suceso importante para mí y pues dio rienda suelta a la musa de la tragedia. Sí, aquí va a haber montones de sufrimiento por culpa del amor. Así que si no quieren ver como rompo corazones, mejor no lean. No se crean, aún no sé si dar un final feliz o triste pero sí va a haber momentos de felicidad.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Yaoi, angst, angst, angst, lágrimas.

Tal vez adivinen quién es la chica de la historia y por quién sufre. Él es mi personaje favorito.

Bueno, creo que eso fue todo.


	2. Que lloro

**Que lloro**

Quédate un momento así,

No mires hacia mí que no podré aguantar

Si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo

Me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar.

* * *

Ray caminó despacio hacia la casa de Mariah. Estaba a punto de hacer algo que le rompería el corazón... y aunque no sabía por qué, también él sufría por dentro. Y eso era precisamente lo que lo tenía turbado; sus sentimientos eran un mar de confusión. Hasta apenas hacía un par de semanas, creyó que amaba a Mariah con todo su corazón pero con tan solo ver a esa persona comprendió que no era así... que el amor que pensaba sentir no era sino el producto de una amistad tan larga que los había empujado a ir más lejos sin detenerse a pensar. 

No lo podía negar, lo que Mariah le hizo sentir fue especial. Pero hasta hacía apenas unas semanas, volvió a ver a ese alguien y todo su mundo de seguridad se había esfumado. Ojalá hubiera quedado ahí pero no fue lo único que sucedió.

Esa persona que había despertado sentimientos turbulentos en su corazón le necesitaba... y se lo dijo. Bastó una mirada de sus ojos cobrizos y supo que tenía que ayudarle... que quería ayudarle.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, una Mariah sonriente estaba frente a él en la sala. Se lanzó a su cuello y lo besó en la boca. Se separó de él y lo miró, Ray se miró reflejado en el par de gemas ambarinas de su rostro. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Deseó que no lo mirara, una mirada como esa siempre lo desarmaba.

* * *

Tal vez pienses que estoy loco 

Y es verdad un poco, tengo que aceptar

Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro

No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar

* * *

—Ven —dijo ella con un brillo juguetón en la mirada. Empezó a jalarlo de su mano. Ray sabía lo que ella quería pero no podía permitir que sucediera, no si después le iba a romper el corazón—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no vienes? 

—Espera —susurró evitando esos ojos—. Tengo algo que decirte.

—Me asustas, Ray. ¿Qué te sucede? —insistió ella buscando la mirada que él había desviado.

—Tú y yo juramos que siempre íbamos a ser sinceros no importa lo que sucediera... Y por eso no quiero mentirte, ni hacer las cosas mal...

—¿Qué sucede Ray? —Mariah estaba obviamente preocupada. Una punzada en el pecho le indicó que nada de eso era bueno.

—Me voy a ir del pueblo —dijo él sin rodeos. Quería dar ese mal paso rápido.

—Sí, bueno —dijo ella un poco aliviada—. ¿Vas a Tokio otra vez con tus amigos?

—No, Mariah. Me voy del pueblo para siempre... no voy a regresar.

—¿Qué? —ella sintió desfallecer.

Ray había pasado toda la noche en vela decidiendo la mejor forma de decírselo pero ahora las palabras se habían ido. Sólo agachó la mirada para no ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de ella y para que no lo viera llorar.

—¿Por qué? —balbuceó dolorosamente ella.

—Vas a pensar que estoy loco... y me vas a odiar...

—¡No! ¡Yo nunca te podría odiar! ¡Yo te amo demasiado!

—Por favor, Mariah... —suplicó él—. No lo hagas más difícil. Necesito que me escuches... que sepas lo que siento porque si no, no podrías entender lo que me pasa... —dijo quedamente. «No podrías comprender por qué lloro», pensó.

Mariah reprimió el llanto y esperó que él continuara.

—No me podía ir sin aclarar esto contigo. No es justo para ti que te ilusiones conmigo. Ahora sé que no te puedo corresponder, ¡y lo lamento tanto! Si hubiera aclarado mis sentimientos antes no habría permitido por ningún motivo que sucediera todo lo nuestro, ni hubiera dado pie a tanto... por nada.

* * *

Nunca me sentí tan solo 

Como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí, mientras callaba

La vida me dijo a gritos

Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí, y me explicaba

Que el amor es una cosa

Que se da de pronto en forma natural, lleno de fuego

Si lo forzas se marchita y sin tener principio llega a su final

* * *

Mariah sintió de pronto como si la habitación creciera... como si ella se fuera haciendo pequeña. Se sintió desvanecer en la inmensidad. ¿Por qué? Todos esos meses de amor no fueron nada para él... eso fue lo que había dicho. ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Acaso la quería matar de dolor? Pero si todo eso había sido nada, entonces, ¿por qué lloraba Ray? 

Pero en el silencio que los inundaba, dejó de pensar y comenzó a sentir. Vio a Ray con la cabeza inclinada, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas de ella. El sonido del silencio hacia eco en el lugar. De pronto, ella entendió... y se sintió más sola que nunca. Ray se había enamorado de otra... eso era. Ahora entendía por qué las visitas a Japón lo ponían tan emocionado. Todo alrededor le gritaba que eso era. Que Ray le había dado su corazón a otra, que nunca le perteneció, y por tanto, no lo estaba perdiendo. Tan sólo estaba despertando de un sueño prohibido.

¿Pero quién era ella? ¿Pues quién más sino la mocosa que era amiga de Tyson? Un sentimiento de ira frustrada la llenó de golpe y la abandonó con igual rapidez dejando sólo desolación.

Mariah sintió una impotencia ante los misterios de la vida. Sabía perfectamente que el amor nacía donde menos se esperaba, que no se planeaba, solamente sucedía. Entonces, no tenía caso pedirle que se quedara... que pensara en todo el amor, la pasión que le había dado. Aunque se quedara, él pensaría en ella cuando la besara, cuando la abrazara, cuando le hiciera el amor.

Pero de pronto, un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza. Aun cuando todo fuera tan obvio, él no había dicho palabra. Decidió que no creería nada hasta que lo escuchara de sus labios, de esos que tanto amaba, que la hacían temblar con tan sólo rozar los suyos.

—¿Quién es, Ray?

Él levantó la mirada confundido.

—No te entiendo.

—¡No finjas! Juraste decirme siempre la verdad. Y eso quiero. ¿Quién es ella?

* * *

Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender 

Que si me tocas se quema mi piel

Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender

Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver

* * *

Ray la miró. Ella pensaba que se iba por otra chica. Respiró profundo. Al fin, se decidió a decir lo que ella quería oír. Sería más sencillo si se desilusionaba que si le explicaba la complicada verdad. Ella no merecía sufrir... pero si podía evitarle un dolor más grande, lo haría... aunque fuera mintiendo. 

—No la conoces —fue todo lo que dijo. No quería mirarla, sabía que si lo hacía, ella descubriría que era mentira.

—Por favor, no me mientas —le dijo ella tomando las manos de él entre las suyas. Ray reaccionó como si le hubieran quemado con brazas ardiendo. No quería quedarse ahí, expuesto a su mirada, a su toque angelical; no podría soportar y terminaría cediendo a sus deseos más que a sus sentimientos.

—Adiós Mariah —dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta sin más.

—¡No! No te vas a ir sin decirme por qué. Exijo una explicación —gritó ella desesperada—. ¿Acaso no te importé? ¿Crees que me puedes cambiar por otra así sin más? Yo no soy un objeto, Ray Kon. No me puedes tomar y luego tirarme sin más. ¡No te puedes ir!

—Mariah, yo no quise lastimarte... —dijo volviéndose—. Me tengo que ir. Necesito hacerlo por mí. Si me quedo, ninguno de los dos será feliz.

Mariah no quería escuchar... se estaba volviendo loca de dolor.

—¡Entonces tuviste lo que querías y como ya no te sirvo, te largas! Dime, ¡¿a ella también la vas a dejar después de haberla llevado a la cama?!

—¡NO! A esa persona nunca le haría algo así... porque la amo, la amé desde el primer momento que la vi. Esa persona es lo más importante para mí.

—Sí claro... lo mismo me dijiste y ya ves... eso no es amor... ¡tú no sabes amar!

—¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer esto así de difícil? Sólo te dije la verdad, como tú me pediste...

Mariah comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Ray la miró con lástima, y lo peor fue que ella se dio cuenta. Pero tan pronto sus miradas hicieron contacto, la actitud del neko se volvió fría, insensible.

—Sólo vine a decir adiós. Ahora me voy.

* * *

Que lloro por ti 

Que lloro sin ti

Que ya lo entendi

Que no eres para mi

Y lloro...

* * *

—Bien, adiós... —la voz de Mariah resonó en la sala. 

Ray se volvió a verla sorprendido. De nuevo algo que decía lo detenía a mitad del camino afuera.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó él.

—Dije "adiós". De verdad, Ray. Hazla feliz —Mariah sonrió, no había pizca de dolor en su semblante. Se veía tranquila. ¿Dónde estaban las lágrimas?—. Mucha suerte...

Ray no se inmutó. Seguía muy confundido. Pero el momento de silencio posterior fue la oportunidad que buscaba desde hacía un momento. Salió de la casa sin volver la mirada.

* * *

Bueno, creo que de pronto, se me ocurrió la forma de darle continuidad. De hecho, esto era una historia de un solo capítulo, un POV. Pero he decidido seguirle. Ahora lo convertiré en un songfic. 

**Malale:** Mil gracias por tu review. Me halaga tu comentario. Bueno, ya sabes quién es la chica.

AH! Al final de cada capítulo voy a poner la canción y quién la canta, aunque quién no sabe cuál es la de este capítulo????

Sí! Ding, ding, ding correcto!

Canción: "Que lloro" de Sin Bandera(los adoro!!)

Otra cosita más... dejen sus reviews.... nn!!! Acepto críticas, comentarios, tomatazos... de todo excepto insultos (¬¬u qué tonta, quién aceptaría que lo insultaran...)

Y ya, antes de irme, les advierto: este en un shonen ai, pero no totalmente... será un triángulo amoroso bastante raro, tal vez un poco de lemon, así que niños inocentes... no lean los próximos capítulos!!!

Atte. Galy


	3. Te extraño

**I miss you**

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare

the shadow in the background of the morgue

the unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley

we can live like Jack and Sally if we want

where you can always find me

we'll have Halloween on Christmas

and in the night we'll wish this never ends

we'll wish this never ends

* * *

Era una casa enorme, un verdadero palacio. Todo caminante que pasaba por ahí miraba el lugar con envidia, cualquiera que viviera ahí no tenía razón para se infeliz, era el palacio de un rey en los cuentos de hadas. 

Sin embargo, el chico que estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventaba, contemplaba deprimido el bello día que hacía. Era cada vez más raro que amaneciera con un sol tan esplendoroso porque el frío desplazaba más al calor conforme avanzaban los días; era incluso mucho más raro que el sol durara hasta el atardecer, tan brillante y tan cálido.

Pero a aquel chico no le importaban en absoluto esas nimiedades, de hecho, nada le importaba. Nunca había sido así, entonces, ¿por qué habría de molestarse en notar detalles tan insignificantes como el clima? Rusia era al menos diez veces más cruda que Japón, en aquel país sí que le importaba el clima... sobre todo cuando tenía que pasar las noches en una mazmorra oscura sin más abrigo que su piel y un pedazo de tela.

Como fuera, no era el clima el que lo tenía tan abatido. Era la inevitable aceptación de su destino, de su final. Ese día se cumplían exactamente dos semanas desde que se enteró y una semana desde que su alguna vez hacía mucho tiempo considerado "mejor amigo" cayó víctima de tal destino.

Entonces, era cuestión de días para él comenzar la larga jornada de sufrimiento y debilidad anteriores a la muerte. Por primera vez desde que tenía unos cuatro años sintió un deseo en lo profundo de su corazón, lo cual era un indicio de que al menos después de tanto, aún podía sentir... lástima que se diera cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde. ¿De qué valía tener corazón si lo único que podía sentir era dolor? Entonces recordó porque se había convertido en un muchacho insensible.

El deseo lo carcomía por dentro. Por más que luchara contra ello, no podía evitar desear desesperadamente un aliento de vida. Uno que estaba seguro jamás llegaría.

Ojalá nunca terminara. Ojalá pudiera al menos gritar a todos lo que en su interior había, revelar aquel lazo de amistad con esas personas, ese lazo todavía más profundo a su amor eterno. Ojalá la vida no fuera tan corta...

* * *

I miss you, miss you

* * *

El sol del ocaso coloreaba el cielo con una explosión de anaranjado, amarillo y azul. Ray Kon se detuvo en el parque a observar aquello. Suspiró sonoramente sin desearlo. Eso le recordaba tanto a la chica de cuyo corazón era dueño; ellos dos solían ir todos los días a observar la puesta de sol, juntos, felices... 

Sacudió la cabeza alejando de sí esos pensamientos. La razón lo hacía sentirse terriblemente culpable porque sabía muy bien el daño que le causó a Mariah. Su corazón, al contrario, lo llenaba de felicidad porque estaba tan cerca de esa persona, y a cada paso la emoción lo inundaba tan dulcemente que no podía creer tanta ilusión.

Pronto, muy pronto...

* * *

Where are you and I'm so sorry 

I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight

I need somebody and always

this sick strange darkness

comes creeping on so haunting every time

and as I stared I counted

webs from all the spiders

catching things and eating their insides

like indecision to call you

and hear your voice of treason

will you come home and stop this pain tonight

stop this pain tonight

* * *

¿Por qué lo único que no podía hacer pronto era conciliar el sueño? Se sentía tan casado y tan derrotado... 

¡Cómo odiaba la oscuridad de su habitación! En otro tiempo hubiera encontrado extrañamente apacible la falta de iluminación y hubiera pensado que el tenue brillo de la luna llena era molesto. Ahora creía que era insuficiente.

Y no es que lo fuera. De hecho, todo era insuficiente, pero no le importaba ya. Sentía tan incómoda la cama a pesar del enorme tamaño y confort. ¿Para qué se molestaba? Sabía concretamente la fuente de su insatisfacción por todo. Pero no había posibilidad alguna de conseguir ese faltante. Era tan inalcanzable para él y cada segundo que transcurría aumentaba la distancia.

Lo último que escuchó fue que estaba más feliz que nunca; probablemente nunca pensaba en él, probablemente nunca lo hizo... ¿de qué otra forma se explicaba que se hubiera despedido de todos excepto él?

Al fin se decidió y saltó fuera de la cama. Bajó las escaleras y caminó por varios corredores hasta la ostentosa cocina. Un vaso de leche tibia siempre ayuda a conciliar el sueño, alguna vez escuchó decir. Sacó la botella del refrigerador y la colocó en la barra que ocupaba el medio de la cocina. Pero no la soltó, la sostuvo con mucha firmeza mientras todo alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas, sintió la sangre abandonar su cabeza. Cerró los ojos y respiró muy profundamente, seguramente un par de segundos bastarían para recuperar el control.

Y así fue. Levantó los párpados lentamente y suspiró aliviado. No sería recomendable perder el conocimiento estando él sólo en esa enorme mansión y a la mitad de la noche.

Calentó suficiente leche para un vaso y se sentó en un banquillo de la barra para beber despacio. Sin proponérselo su mente viajó hasta sus días de beyluchador. Por más que no lo quisiera, sus recuerdos siempre hacían sonar la melodiosa voz de aquella persona, la melodiosa y traicionera voz.

Después de todo, él era un rencoroso incorregible. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidar ese asunto y continuar con su vida... con lo poco que le quedaba? ¿Y a él que demonios le importaba si no se acordó que existía, si no le dijo adiós? ¿Eso le convertía en un traidor? Era estúpido pero su obstinada razón le decía que sí, que a pesar que el corazón lo idealizara como la más perfecta criatura del universo no era sino otra persona más en el mundo que se preocupaba por todos menos por él.

¿Cómo podía culparle? Nadie se preocuparía jamás por Kai Hiwatari.

Ojalá estuviera ahí, en ese momento, a su lado... ojalá curara el gran dolor que lo destruía poco a poco... ojalá detuviera su agonía.

Sí, esa era la única persona en todo el mundo que podía aliviar el sufrimiento de su alma.

Ojalá estuviera ahí y nunca se fuera.

* * *

Don't waste your time on me you're already 

the voice inside my head

I miss you, miss you

* * *

El timbre de la puerta sonó y sacó a Kai de sus pensamientos. Resopló disgustado y dejó el vaso en el lavaplatos. ¿Quién demonios tenía la brillante idea de ir de visita a las 10:30 de la noche? Definitivamente alguien idiota. 

Se dirigió al altavoz de la pared listo para descargar su molestia en aquella persona afuera de su casa.

—¿Quién es? —gruñó más que preguntar.

—¿Kai? —era la voz que más deseaba escuchar y él que contestaba de mal talante. Se reprendió mentalmente pero no atinó a decir palabra—. ¿Kai, estás ahí?

Sin saber aún qué decir, Kai presionó un botón del altavoz permitiéndole la entrada a aquella persona tan bienvenida. A aquella persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos noche y día. Lo primero que pensaba al despertar y lo último que recordaba antes de caer en sueño.

Esa persona que era una constante voz en su cabeza.

* * *

I miss you, miss you

* * *

—Hola Kai. 

—¿Tú?

Se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos. Kai porque no creía que pudiera estar ahí, a un metro de distancia, y no fuera un sueño. Pero la otra persona parecía dudar de estar ahí, como si una voz en su interior le pidiera a gritos que corriera lejos.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?

—Pues, pues... yo... eh...

De nuevo el silencio. Ambos no sabían qué decir o hacer.

—Vine a decirte algo importante, Kai.

—¿Qué puedes decirme tú que sea importante, Ray Kon?

* * *

Bueno, otro pedacito más. Ya saben, estoy abierta a críticas y comentarios. 

**Kaei Kon**: muchas gracias, bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Malale**: yo tampoco soy gran fan del yaoi, aunque hay historias que definitivamente me encantan. Sí, Mariah conservó su dignidad... por lo pronto... muajaja!! Gracias por tu review.

**Ishida Rio**: muchísimas gracias nn, ojalá sea de tu agrado este cap.

Canción: "I miss you" de Blink 182

Próximo capítulo en una semana o menos!!!!


	4. Detrás de ojos azules

**Behind blue eyes**

No one knows what it's like

To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

And no one knows

What it's like to be hated

To be faded to telling only lies

* * *

—¿Qué puedes decirme tú que sea importante, Ray Kon?

—Yo... pues yo... eh…

Kai miraba al chino ponerse demasiado nervioso. Sabía que él no quería llevar la conversación por ese rumbo, probablemente se le escapó decir que tenía algo importante que decirle. Como fuera, a Kai le divertía ver al chino sonrojarse.

—Si no quieres decirme, no importa —finalizó Kai.

Ray se sacudió el nerviosismo de golpe. Kai estaba reprimiendo una sonrisa. ¡Qué tonto era! Por un momento estuvo casi seguro que Kai acabaría sacándole sus verdaderos motivos, cosa que no quería decir tan pronto. Pero sí que había algo importante qué decir además de eso. Por unos segundos se preguntó si era prudente hablar en ese momento. No era una situación agradable, seguramente a Kai no le haría gracia por la forma en que se enteró ni el hecho de que llegara de improviso a su casa a esa hora para recordarle algo tan delicado.

Afuera retumbó un rayo y, como salida de la nada, una tormenta estalló. El día que había estado tan bello quedó reducido a una noche de lluvia. Los chicos continuaban en silencio, mirándose... pero no era un silencio incómodo puesto que se decían mucho sin palabras, cosas que no se atrevían a pronunciar.

Las luces parpadearon y la gran mansión se sumió en la oscuridad. Eso sacó a los dos chicos de sus pensamientos.

—Demonios... —murmuró Kai— Lo único que faltaba.

—Sólo son las luces, Kai. Seguramente vuelven en un rato...

Kai lo miró con fastidio pero el chino no lo notó por la ausencia de luz.

—Hay velas en la cocina —murmuró el ruso-japonés.

Los dos se encaminaron a la cocina. La mansión resultaba siniestra... el tamaño y la oscuridad le daban un toque de misterio.

* * *

But my dreams they aren't as empty

As my conscious seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

* * *

Lo bueno de Kai, pensó Ray, era que podía quedarse en silencio y no resultaba tan incómodo como con los demás Blade Breakers. Observó su silueta ir de un lado a otro en la penumbra buscando las velas. Entonces sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza y no pudo evitar aquella tarde en que se fue a despedir de él, hacía dos semanas.

Recordó...

Estaba feliz de haber pasado dos semanas con sus amigos, aunque Kai no estuvo por los alrededores mucho tiempo. Se despidió de Kenny, Max y Tyson para luego dirigirse a la gran mansión Hiwatari. Cuando llegó, un mayordomo le dio paso al vestíbulo y lo dejó ahí en espera.

Pronto escuchó dos voces frías intercambiar palabras y se acercó. Si hubiera sabido...

—No sé qué decirte, Kai.

—No tienes que decir nada. No es tu culpa.

—¿Al menos tiene cura?

—Sí. Transplante de médula ósea.

—Me cuesta creerlo. ¿Pero, por qué?

—Piensa un poco... recuerda, en el fondo lo sabes tan bien como yo. En su afán de volvernos invencibles y perfectos, nos envenenaron con todas esas porquerías.

Silencio.

Ray había sentido su corazón encogerse aunque todavía no estaba seguro de lo que oía.

—Kai, escúchame. Ve con los mejores doctores. Tú estás a tiempo. Busca soluciones, no te dejes vencer como Ian.

—No tiene caso ya.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Sabes acaso lo que daríamos por tener tu oportunidad de vivir? La enfermedad no está tan mal en ti, es dura, sí, pero tiene solución.

—Entonces, dime, ¿quién me daría a mí una parte de sí? ¿No lo ves, Tala? Se acabó todo para mí.

—Eso es mentira. ¿Y tus amigos?

—¡No! ¡Ellos no deben saber! En el fondo no somos más que compañeros... no quiero su lástima.

—De verdad eres tonto. Muchos te tenderían la mano, pero eres demasiado orgulloso para aceptar ayuda, ¿no es así?

—¿Ayuda? ¿De quién? ¿De mi abuelo? Probablemente me mataría porque enfermo no le sirvo. ¿Quién más? ¿Boris? Ese imbécil nunca nos vio sino como ratas de laboratorio. ¿Ves lo que digo? No tengo nada...

—Pues, créeme, qué lástima por ti.

—¿Lástima? No, no necesito lástima ni compasión. A estas alturas estoy tan acostumbrado a la soledad que ya no me importa y sabes muy bien lo que es eso. Después de todo siempre vivimos solos... y moriremos solos.

* * *

No one knows what its like

To feel these feelings

Like I do, and I blame you!

No one bites back as hard

On their anger

None of my pain woe

Can show through

* * *

Ray recordó cómo una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. No podía ser cierto. Kai no se iba a morir. Sí que había tardado un tiempo en asimilarlo. Pero también recordaba que huyó de aquella casa como si con eso lo que había escuchado pudiera abandonar su cabeza.

Y fue cuando se le había ocurrido. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto para no haberlo pensado desde el principio?

—¿Ray? —Kai interrumpió las cavilaciones del chino.

—¿Eh?

—Estabas muy callado...

—Sólo pensaba, pero ahora eso no importa.

Kai evaluó la mirada del chico. Los ojos ámbar destellaban con la parpadeante llama de la vela. Un cosquilleo le recorrió el estómago. Sentía que debía decir algo, pero por primera vez no sabía qué.

—¿De verdad estás bien, Ray? —soltó sin pensar.

—Sí —contestó el otro de forma tan apresurada que no resultaba creíble—. Sé que es extraño que venga a verte así sin más y a esta hora... no quiero incomodarte.

—No lo haces. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

¿Qué diablos significaba eso de «puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras»? Kai se mordió la lengua pero ya lo había dicho. Se suponía que lo trataría con indiferencia, la misma que le había sido mostrada dos semanas antes.

Miles de sentimientos se agolparon en su pecho haciéndolo sentir débil. Aunque no quisiera, la sola presencia de Ray lo hacía vulnerable.

Cómo odiaba sentirse así. Era extraño, no sabía qué era. Hacía unas horas deseaba que estuviera ahí y, ahora que era así, sentía rabia al recordar. Y después dolor. ¿Por qué sentía todo eso? No quería... no debía. En el fondo de su corazón quiso convencerse de que el culpable de su confusión era Ray.

¡Y con un demonio! ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran ahí tan tranquilos uno frente al otro teniendo tantas cosas por dentro. Por momentos se encontraban sus miradas y desviaban los ojos evitándose. Después, alguno quería decir algo pero no pasaba de abrir la boca sin poder articular palabra.

Así pasó media hora de largos minutos.

* * *

But my dreams they aren't as empty

As my conscious seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

* * *

Los recuerdos esta vez fueron de Kai. Viajaron hasta una tarde con Tala.

—Leucemia... —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

—No sé qué decirte, Kai —Tala se veía auténticamente preocupado. Su voz era totalmente fría pero detrás de aquellos ojos azules se revelaban las emociones.

—No tienes que decir nada. No es tu culpa.

—¿Al menos tiene cura?

—Sí. Transplante de médula ósea.

—Me cuesta creerlo. ¿Pero, por qué?

—Piensa un poco... recuerda, en el fondo lo sabes tan bien como yo. En su afán de volvernos invencibles y perfectos, nos envenenaron con todas esas porquerías. Kai, escúchame. Ve con los mejores doctores. Tú estás a tiempo. Busca soluciones, no te dejes vencer como Ian.

—No tiene caso ya.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Sabes acaso lo que daríamos por tener tu oportunidad de vivir? La enfermedad no está tan mal en ti, es dura, sí, pero tiene solución.

—Entonces, dime, ¿quién me daría a mí una parte de sí? ¿No lo ves, Tala? Se acabó todo para mí.

—Eso es mentira. ¿Y tus amigos?

—¡No! ¡Ellos no deben saber! En el fondo no somos más que compañeros... no quiero su lástima.

—De verdad eres tonto. Muchos te tenderían la mano, pero eres demasiado orgulloso para aceptar ayuda, ¿no es así?

—¿Ayuda? ¿De quién? ¿De mi abuelo? Probablemente me mataría porque enfermo no le sirvo. ¿Quién más? ¿Boris? Ese imbécil nunca nos vio sino como ratas de laboratorio. ¿Ves lo que digo? No tengo nada...

—Pues, créeme, qué lástima por ti.

—¿Lástima? No, no necesito lástima ni compasión. A estas alturas estoy tan acostumbrado a la soledad que ya no me importa y sabes muy bien lo que es eso. Después de todo siempre vivimos solos... y moriremos solos.

—Tú no debes morir. Por favor, lucha y vive la vida que Ian no pudo... que yo tampoco podré.

Lágrimas en silencio.

—Tala...

—Es mi destino. A mí ya me afectó el corazón y se extiende a todo el cuerpo. Lo único que deseo es que no se prolongue mucho.

Entonces hizo algo que nunca hubiera imaginado nadie: abrazó a Tala. El pelirrojo se abrazó de Kai también y descargó su dolor. Kai supo que era aquel chico de ojos azules quien no tenía nada sino sus sueños... que jamás vería cumplidos.

* * *

No one knows what its like

To be mistreated, to be defeated

Behind blue eyes

No one knows how to say

That they're sorry and don't worry

I'm not telling lies

* * *

—¿Kai? —esta vez fue Ray el que interrumpió.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Quieres saber por qué estoy aquí?

Kai levantó la vista para encontrar los ojos ambarinos de Ray.

—Por ti.

—¿Q-qué? —el peliazul no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Sí, Kai. Vine por ti.

—¿Por qué?

Ray bajó la mirada avergonzado. Ya había comenzado a hablar, no era momento de detenerse.

—Hace dos semanas vine a tu casa a despedirme.

Kai abrió la boca. Sí había ido, entonces, ¿por qué al final se fue como si nada? En el fondo presentía la razón.

—¿Estuviste aquí?

—Sí. Y escuché algo por error... una conversación tuya con Tala.

—¿Q-qué? —Kai se aterró ante la idea de que Ray supiera.

—Yo no quise... pero no pude evitarlo. Lo siento.

—¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

—Lo suficiente para saber de tu enfermedad.

—¿Y? ¿A qué viene todo eso? ¿Acaso te importa?

—Más de lo que crees. Te escuché decir que estás solo.

En cualquier otra situación, se hubiera enojado. Pero a Kai lo llenaba una profunda aflicción que no sabía explicar.

—Vine a demostrarte que estás equivocado, Kai. No estás solo. Yo estoy contigo.

* * *

But my dreams they aren't as empty

As my conscious seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance

That's never free

* * *

—¿Tú estás conmigo? —preguntó Kai con un hilo de voz.

—Siempre ha sido así.

Ray sacó un sobre de su mochila y lo colocó en la barra de la cocina, a la que estaba sentado junto a Kai.

El chico de los triángulos en las mejillas miró el sobre sin saber si quería abrirlo o no. Al fin se decidió y lo tomó con manos temblorosas. Desplegó la hoja que venía adentro. Leyó despacio y volvió a releer una y otra vez para asegurarse de que era cierto lo que veía. No entendía... tenía que estar soñando. ¿Por qué? En su corazón presintió la respuesta y un escalofrío de ilusión le recorrió el cuerpo. Estaba tan nervioso como nunca lo había estado que hasta se le olvidó cómo se sonreía.

—¿Compatible? —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

—Sí, Kai. Soy compatible contigo.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a...?

—Por supuesto —se apresuró Ray y sonrió al ruso.

Kai estaba muy abrumado. Sostenía la hoja con ambas manos y la miraba como si fuera un tesoro. Ray colocó una mano sobre la de Kai y la apretó suavemente.

Todo empezó a dar vueltas... seguro que era por aquella noticia impactante.

En ese momento, un trueno retumbó y con un parpadeo, las luces regresaron iluminando súbitamente el enorme lugar.

Los chicos se levantaron para apagar las velas que Kai había prendido hacía poco. Ray tomó una entre sus manos y la apagó con un soplido sintiendo aún eso que se manifestó por dentro de él cuando tomó a Kai de la mano. Volteó a ver de reojo al peliazul con una sonrisa en los labios. Con un impulso sintió que era entonces o nunca pero la sonrisa se le borró de golpe dejando paso a la preocupación.

Kai dejó una vela en la barra con fuerza. Se aferraba a ella como si con eso recuperara la estabilidad. Todo se volvió aún más confuso y su vista borrosa. De pronto, el piso desapareció bajo sus pies y lo único que supo antes de perderse en la oscuridad fue que Ray se acercó corriendo gritando su nombre.

—¡KAI!

* * *

No one knows what its like

To be the bad man, to be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

* * *

En un cuarto de un hospital de Rusia, dos chicos estaban al pie de una cama. Bryan y Spencer miraban con resignación a su capitán y amigo. Estaba haciendo mucho frío afuera. El cielo arrojaba copos de nieve con furia contra aquella agreste tierra.

Habían pasado días desde que supieron que el fin era inevitable. Incluso ya se habían despedido, pero de eso a aceptarlo había una enorme brecha.

Tala despertó y miró con sus ojos azules a sus dos amigos. Les sonrió débilmente.

Era extraño verlo sonreír. Estaban tan acostumbrados a su frialdad... pero Tala les dijo que en el fondo él nunca quiso ser así. Y era cierto. El chico de ojos azules lamentaba tanto haber perdido el tiempo de esa manera. De verdad que fue estúpido cuando se dejó lavar el cerebro por todos esos tontos de BioVolt.

El chico malo... el chico triste.

Si bien era cierto que la vida es injusta, nada justificaba toda la maldad. No, él nunca hizo ninguna atrocidad, pero vaciarse de sentimientos era bastante malo. Ahora lo entendía, y eso, precisamente lo llevó a morir ahí, de la forma más triste imaginable.

Tala extendió sus manos a sus amigos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Ellos se acercaron desde ambos lados de la cama y apretaron sus manos con las de él.

—Gracias —murmuró Tala.

En los rusos no había dejo de emoción en sus rostros. Pero en el fondo estaba muy seguro que luchaban con la tristeza.

—No teman llorar —susurró Tala—. No porque yo lo merezca, sino porque no quiero que cometan mi error.

—No hables —le pidió Bryan—. Sólo vas a conseguir cansarte.

Tala movió la cabeza ligeramente en señal de negación.

—Por favor... vivan su vida. Aléjense de la abadía.

—Tala...

En ese momento, las cansadas y pálidas manos del pelirrojo resbalaron y se desplomaron en la cama del hospital. Tala expiró susurrando en una palabra todo lo que le importaba y lo que jamás podría tener.

—Kai...

* * *

Este capítulo es especial para mí. Aunque no lo crean tuve una fuerte lucha interna pero fue inevitable el último pedazo.

Lo sé, soy cruel. Por favor, fans de Tala, no me apedreen.

Bueno, contestando reviews...

**Kaei kon: **Muchas gracias por el review. Trataré de no hacer sufrir mucho a Kai pero tal vez no me creas después de haber leído este capítulo :P

**Aiko5:** Gracias, después de todo, he notado que a la mayoría no les gusta el Ray/Mariah. A decir verdad, por ahí no va el fic. Este es un shonen ai. Así que ya imaginarás :) Qué bueno que te gustó. Espero que también te guste el siguiente capítulo.

Canción: "Behind Blue Eyes" de Limp Bizkit

Próximo capítulo en una semana o menos!!!!


	5. Tal vez

**Tal vez**

Tal vez tú necesites hablar

Que te digan la verdad

Alguien que pueda escuchar tus sueños

* * *

Kai abrió los ojos muy despacio, los párpados le pesaban demasiado y la luz del brillante sol afuera no era de mucha ayuda para su ligero dolor de cabeza. Intentó incorporarse pero se mareó un poco y desistió, quedándose sentado en la cama. Fue entonces cuando notó la forma extraña que aprisionaba las mantas en un lado de su cama.

—¿Ray? —murmuró.

El chino dormía con la cara escondida entre sus brazos. Había pasado toda la noche cuidando de Kai. Al menos eso suponía el chico porque miró una taza de café a medio tomar en la mesita de noche. Además, el chino aún vestía con la ropa del día anterior y la posición tan incómoda de estar sentado junto a la cama y terminar dormido inclinado sobre ésta, sugerían que sólo el cansancio pudo evitar que Ray velara por completo el sueño de Kai.

El chino movió un poco la cabeza y la colocó de lado, aún descansándola en sus brazos. Seguía profundamente dormido. Kai lo miró con detenimiento. Se veía tan tranquilo, tan inocente... no pudo evitar rozar la mejilla del chico con su mano en un toque lleno de indecible gratitud y ternura. De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se retrajo a la vez que se reprendía mentalmente. Pero ese movimiento tan brusco no pasó inadvertido para Ray que comenzó a dar señales de querer despertar. Con la mayor rapidez y sigilo de los que fue capaz, Kai se recostó y se hizo el dormido.

Ray abrió los ojos murmurando algo sobre la hora y se recordó en donde estaba. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Kai y al verlo dormido, sonrió. La expresión en Kai estaba relajada y sin aquella mirada de hielo, parecía un ángel.

Se puso de pie y se acercó más a Kai. Retiró un mechón de cabello que le caía en la cara y le cubría los ojos. Después le colocó una mano en la frente comprobando su temperatura y, al ver que el chico no despertaba, se aventuró un poco más acariciándole una mejilla con el mismo pretexto pero con la única intención de sentir la suave piel de ese chico.

Kai se sintió muy extraño siendo tocado por el chino. No podía decidir si era enojo por el atrevimiento de Ray o era algo así como felicidad, pero lo que sí supo era que debía fingir que despertaba para evitar seguir siendo presa de tal confusión. Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente en una estupenda actuación que nadie diría que había despertado poco antes.

—Kai... ¿cómo te sientes?

—¿Ray? ¿Qué...?

—¿Qué hago aquí? —Kai asintió—. Perdiste el conocimiento y luego te quedaste profundamente dormido que no quise despertarte.

Kai quedó embelesado con la auténtica sonrisa que le mostró Ray. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a mirar a otro lado. Odiaba sentir. En su interior tenía grandes deseos de hablar y decirle tantas cosas que tenía reprimidas en el corazón. Quería preguntarle si sentía igual, si podía sentir lo que él pero creyó que no sería posible. Después de todo, ¿quién podría amarlo a él?

—¿Qué sucede, Kai?

—N-nada...

—Ah... ¿Tienes hambre?

—Supongo... —era mentira pero cualquier cosa era mejor que seguir con Ray porque no podría dominar sus impulsos y de verdad no deseaba ceder... no quería perderse en un sonrisa ni sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Los sentimientos sólo vuelven más débiles a las personas.

Ray salió, probablemente con dirección a la cocina. Kai suspiró profundamente y se acomodó en la cama tomando el control remoto y prendiendo la televisión. Estaba sintonizado el canal de la BBA que en ese momento transmitía una noticia que dejó en shock a Kai.

* * *

Tal vez alguien con quien caminar

Que le guste tanto el mar

Y que pueda compartir su vida

* * *

Ray volvió con el desayuno en una bandeja y se quedó de piedra al ver a Kai mirando la televisión con los ojos empañados.

«_...se sabe que el capitán del equipo subcampeón mundial murió a causa de un padecimiento del corazón que desde hacía tiempo le estaba deteriorando. Sentimos de verdad su fallecimiento y ofrecemos en nombre de la BBA nuestras más sinceras condolencias a los Demolition Boys y miembros de BioVolt. Según datos recientes, el cuerpo de Tala Ivanov será velado en el centro de entrenamiento de BioVolt._»

—Kai...

El ruso no volteó. Sólo agachó la cabeza, escondiéndola de la vista de Ray para que no pudiera verle llorar. Pero se equivocó si pensaba que lo iba a dejar solo después de escuchar la noticia.

Ray se apresuró a dejar la bandeja y se acercó a Kai. Colocó su mano sobre las de él, que sostenían el control remoto con fuerza. Kai sintió que sus fuerzas mermaban y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y cayó en la mano de Ray. Eso bastó para dar rienda suelta a los impulsos y emociones.

Ray abrazó a Kai con fuerza y el chico se apretó contra él rompiendo en llanto. Descargó todo su dolor, ese profundo e intenso dolor por la muerte de su mejor amigo, de aquel que lo acompañó en los momentos más difíciles, el que lo conocía totalmente, al que se había abierto cuando a los demás les cerró la puerta. Con quien compartió la mayor parte de su vida.

—Kai, lo siento mucho, de verdad.

El ruso-japonés sollozó aún abrazado de Ray, que le daba tiernas palmadas en la espalda para reconfortarlo. Así se quedaron mucho rato hasta que Kai se separó y habló con una nota de profundo dolor.

—¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan pronto? Ni siquiera pude decirle adiós.

—Nadie puede controlarlo. Todos tenemos una hora y no sabemos cuando llegará ese momento...

—¡Él sí sabía! Por eso vino hace unas semanas. Yo también sabía que era inevitable —agregó con voz más queda—, igual que sucederá conmigo.

—¡No! ¡Tú no!

—Me voy a morir, Ray. Yo soy el siguiente... —comenzó a sollozar de nuevo sin pensar lo que estaba diciendo.

—¡Tú no te vas a morir! ¡No lo voy a permitir!

Kai resopló con desgano, con algo de resignación y mucho de tristeza.

—Kai, mírame —Ray le tomó la barbilla y lo obligó a sostenerle la mirada—. Yo no voy a dejar que te mueras.

—¿Por qué, Ray?

—Porque eres mi amigo y porque yo te a... yo te aprecio.

* * *

Tal vez un amor sin dolor que no haga daño

Alguien que dé el corazón sin nada a cambio

Una ilusión que tal vez, tal vez pueda ser yo

* * *

—Por favor, Ray. Déjame solo —suplicó con la voz quebrada.

—No, Kai. No te pienso dejar solo en este momento.

—¡¿Qué no entiendes que quiero estar solo?!

—Kai...

—¡VETE! —gritó y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—Kai, no te hagas esto. Déjame ayudarte...

—¡Vete! —Kai siguió pidiéndole que se fuera a la vez que lloraba. Ray sintió su corazón romperse. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue estrechar a Kai con fuerza, tratando de evitar su dolor en vano, queriendo compartirlo con él, ser el hombro en el que se desahogara.

Kai abrazó a Ray con más fuerza que antes. Por primera vez no le importó que lo viera así, débil y triste. Ese abrazo fue más de lo que parecía, lleno de significado para Ray y de confusión para Kai.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué te importa lo que me pase? —comenzó Kai separándose del abrazo del chino y secándose el rostro.

—Ya te lo dije. Porque eres mi amigo, es lo que haría por cualquiera de mis amigos.

—Pero yo siempre te he tratado mal... además ni a ti ni a los otros les afectaría lo que le suceda a Tala, a Ian... o a mí.

Kai dijo esto último más para sí que para Ray. Pero Ray acarició una mejilla del ruso, que reaccionó sorprendido por la muestra de cariño tan inusitada.

—A mí me importa todo lo tuyo. Y también lo que le sucede a los Demolition Boys, porque sé que te afecta. ¿No lo ves, Kai? Yo te daría hasta mi último aliento de vida si con eso puedo sanar tu enfermedad.

—Ray...

—Kai, yo te amo.

Ray terminó con el espacio entre él y Kai. Se unieron en un beso lleno de amor. El chino saboreó los labios de aquel ruso que le correspondía tímidamente. Lo besaba con lentitud, con ternura, rozando los labios en una dulce provocación.

Kai se estremeció por dentro. Al principio se dejó llevar y correspondió indeciso pero cerró los ojos y permitió que Ray lo besara y le acariciara el rostro. Luego reaccionó y volvió a la realidad de golpe. No podía permitir que sucediera, por más que quería... era algo prohibido.

Alejó al chino con un fuerte empujón. Adoptó esa mirada fría que lo caracterizaba tan bien y se levantó de la cama.

—Vete de aquí, Ray —le ordenó quedamente.

Ray lo miró sin poder creerlo. Kai lo rechazaba y más aún, le pedía que se fuera. Lo había arruinado todo.

—L-lo... si-siento.

Dicho esto, Ray salió de la habitación con la mayor rapidez que le permitieron sus pies y con lágrimas en los ojos. Encontró su mochila en la cocina, la tomó y salió de la casa corriendo.

Kai se dejó caer en el alféizar, desde el que observó a Ray cruzar la reja y correr muy lejos. Le había roto el corazón y se había roto el corazón a sí mismo. Ahora lo entendía con claridad. Colocó sus dedos sobre los labios que hacía un momento disfrutaron del cálido beso de Ray y derramó varias lágrimas.

* * *

Tal vez alguien que te trate bien

Alguien que te deje ser

Para que puedas amar tranquila

* * *

«¡Soy un idiota! —se reprendió Ray, que se dejó caer bajo un árbol del parque cercano, ese donde se detuvo el día anterior a observar el ocaso—. ¿Cómo pude pensar que él... y yo...? Lo arruiné. Ahora ni siquiera podré ser su amigo. Tal vez me odie. ¿Por qué no me contuve? Él ya estaba muy triste por lo de Tala, eso lo comprendo y debí respetar su dolor. Me hubiera tragado todo lo que siento y ahora estaría con él.»

Escondiendo la cara entre los brazos, lloró su desgracia. Por su culpa no podría ver a Kai nunca más. Por su culpa, tal vez ya no querría seguir adelante con el trasplante, y moriría...

Recordó el beso que se dieron y sintió un escalofrío por dentro. ¡Lo amaba tanto! Seguramente era muy poco para Kai Hiwatari. Tal vez ni siquiera sentía un cariño de amigos, después de todo, él le dijo a Tala que los Blade Breakers sólo fueron compañeros y nada más. Eso lo incluía a él.

Y al pensar en sus momentos juntos sintió más ganas de llorar. Desde el torneo asiático supo que Kai era diferente y que tendría que esforzarse de verdad si quería ganarse su confianza. Y sí que se esforzó. Siempre le sonreía cuando tenía oportunidad y le daba su espacio cuando quería estar solo. Nadie lo trató nunca como él. Y cuando en el campeonato mundial por fin se unieron los lazos de amistad, se había sentido muy feliz. Incluso Kai se había mostrado preocupado cuando ocurrió su pelea contra Bryan y lo fue a visitar al hospital.

¡Qué injusta la vida que era puro dolor para Kai y tristeza para los que lo querían!

* * *

Tal vez un amor sin dolor que no haga daño

Alguien que dé el corazón sin nada a cambio

Una ilusión que tal vez, tal vez pueda ser yo

* * *

Oscurecía la tarde y la luz era más tenue por causa de las nubes grises. Empezó a llover y un chico miraba por la ventana de su habitación sin observar en realidad. Se hallaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos.

¿Amor? ¿Acaso sería amor eso que sentía por Ray? Si bien se había molestado y entristecido cuando creyó que no le importaba, cuando pasó casi todo su tiempo con Max, Kenny y Tyson y después se fue sin siquiera despedirse. También lo extrañó a morir y cada momento estuvo en sus pensamientos. Y no se dijera del día anterior que sintió felicidad al verlo en su casa y escucharlo decir que estaba ahí por él y que quería darle toda su vida si con eso se curaba.

Comenzó a recordar sus momentos con él en el equipo. Ray siempre tuvo una sonrisa y una palabra amable para él. Recordó su inmensa angustia cuando lo vio desmoronarse poco a poco frente a Bryan, dando más de lo que podía para ganar. Recordó el alivio que sintió en el hospital cuando lo vio reír de las tonterías de Tyson.

Y más especialmente, recordó su sonrisa tan bella, tan genuina. Y esos ojos ambarinos llenos de vida y sensibilidad. Casi pudo sentir de nuevo el beso que le había dado hacía un momento.

Supo que no importaba si era amor o no, lo único que quería era estar con él. El resto se aclararía después.

**— o — o —**

En el parque, Ray respiró más tranquilo y trató de pensar en lo que haría. Sabía que tenía que aclarar las cosas con Kai pero no estaba seguro que fuera un buen momento. Mientras tendría que encontrar un lugar para quedarse. Hacía un rato que comenzó a llover y el agua mojó su ropa y cara. El único lugar que se le ocurría era la BBA, aunque no quería encontrarse con el señor Dickenson pues le tendría que dar explicaciones.

Se levantó despacio sin que le importara la lluvia. Se colocó la mochila de viaje al hombro y se quedó de piedra al ver quién tenía enfrente. Era Kai y cruzaba el parque casi corriendo.

—Ray... —se detuvo al verlo.

Ray sólo bajó la mirada. No se sentía digno de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Perdóname —le suplicó Kai mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

—¿Qué has dicho? —el chino levantó la cara sorprendido y notó que Kai estaba a menos de un metro de él.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que siento, ni de lo que estoy haciendo...

—Kai, no necesitas hacer esto —lo interrumpió pero Kai le colocó un dedo en los labios para que no hablara. Después acarició su mejilla haciendo que el chico cerrara los ojos, disfrutando del contacto.

—Ray... —suspiró Kai y tomó la cara del chico con sus manos acercándola a la suya.

Sus labios se juntaron en un beso profundo y lleno de tímida pasión. Ray abrazó a Kai y apretó su cuerpo contra el de él. Separaron sus bocas y se sonrieron. Ya no quedaba nada en el aire. Era como un sueño mágico estar los dos abrazados bajo la lluvia.

Cerraron los ojos y se volvieron a besar con más pasión dejando la timidez de lado. Kai profundizó un poco el beso haciendo que Ray abriera la boca e introduciendo su lengua que se entrelazó con la de él. Lo empujó con su cuerpo y aprisionó al chino contra el árbol besándolo casi con desesperación. Recorrió la línea de su mandíbula con pequeños roces de sus labios hasta llegar a su oído, con el que comenzó a juguetear.

Ray sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados, casi con placer, no podía creer lo que sucedía. Si era un sueño, no quería despertar jamás. Luego escuchó a Kai susurrarle con ternura al oído:

—Yo también te quiero, Ray.

* * *

¡Y aquí está por fin! Espero que les guste este capítulo. Era inevitable el Ray/Kai pero no será eterno, así que disfruten a estos dos chicos juntos... XD

Y ahora los reviews...

**Aiko: **De nuevo, muchas gracias por tu review. Sí que Tala era bueno, frío y solitario pero muy bueno. Aunque aquí no acaba su participación... Mariah puede ser un chicle fastidioso para muchos, pero a mí no me cae tan mal, de hecho, me es indiferente. Sólo que en este fanfic, los que la odian, la van a odiar más D

**Kaei Kon:** o Que bueno que te gustó. Bueno, lo que sigue aquí está. Espero que también te guste.

Canción: "Tal vez" de Sin Bandera

Y el próximo capítulo, ehm... tal vez en un par de días... depende de los reviews ;)


	6. Óyeme

**Oyeme**

Mirando al cielo buscando

A un amigo pasado

Que se marchó sin aviso

Se lo llevó el destino

* * *

Kai y Ray regresaron a la mansión tomados de la mano y sonriéndose de vez en cuando. Las calles estaban vacías y seguía lloviendo, pero a ellos no les importaba. Ni siquiera tenían frío. ¿Cómo podrían tenerlo si con mirar al otro a los ojos se llenaban de calor?

A pesar de su amor por Ray, Kai aún sentía la pérdida de Tala. Decidió que iría a su funeral y le insistió a Ray en que lo acompañara. No quería dejarlo ni un segundo ahora que estaban juntos. Sólo que había una razón más allá de eso: no quería volver a la abadía él solo. Ray consintió en acompañarlo a pesar de que sentía que se vería fuera de lugar en el funeral de Tala; presentía que Kai lo necesitaba.

Entonces quedó decidido que tomarían el avión privado de los Hiwatari a primera hora del día siguiente.

En la noche, Kai instaló a Ray en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes junto a la de él. Ray se acomodó y se metió en las cobijas pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Kai, en su habitación, se acomodó en el alféizar de la ventana a mirar el cielo negro y lluvioso. Se le estaba haciendo una costumbre sentarse ahí a meditar.

Derramó una lágrima al recordar a Tala. Él era su mejor amigo, con él había soportado la mayor parte de los tiempos difíciles en la abadía. Sintió un frío intenso recorrer su cuerpo lleno de tristeza y un dejo de soledad. Permitió que otra lágrima escapara de sus ojos.

Entonces recordó y se reprendió. Ahora no estaba solo, tenía a alguien que podía acompañarlo en su tristeza. Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Ray, pero cuando abrió la puerta encontró al objeto de su pensamiento a punto de tocar.

—¿Ray? Iba a buscarte.

—Y yo pensé que no querrías estar solo.

—Tuviste razón —le sonrió melancólico.

Kai se hizo a un lado y le permitió el paso a Ray. El chino abrazó a Kai de forma protectiva, con indecible cariño. El otro se acomodó entre sus brazos y se dejó consentir.

—Kai, de verdad siento mucho lo de Tala.

—Lo sé, gracias —musitó con la voz quebrada. Ray le dio un beso en la frente—. Por favor, quédate conmigo.

Ray lo guió a la cama y se acomodaron bajo las sábanas. Kai abrazó a Ray por la cintura y puso su cabeza en el pecho del chico, quien le pasó un brazo sobre la espalda, haciéndolo sentir seguro. Ray le dio un tierno beso de buenas noches y le acarició el cabello hasta que se quedó dormido. Así se quedaron juntos hasta que amaneció.

* * *

Qué cortas eran las horas

Cuando él estaba a mi lado

Y ahora se hacen eternas

Su corazón se ha dormido

* * *

Kai no supo cómo llegó al avión. Un momento estaba despertando en los brazos de Ray y al otro se encontraba sentado a su lado mientras el avión despegaba. Todo lo que hizo en la mañana fue en forma tan mecánica que ni se dio cuenta. Ray no dijo nada al respecto, comprendía muy bien el dolor que estaba sintiendo el chico, sólo trató de hacerle las cosas más fáciles.

El avión era chico pero muy lujoso y cómodo. Había una mesa con cuatro asientos, un minibar y un espacio con dos sillones acomodados uno frente al otro con ventanillas a los lados. Ray y Kai estaban sentados en uno de esos sillones en silencio mirando el cielo gris. Ray estaba del lado de la ventanilla y Kai junto al pasillo.

Ray miró a Kai y le tomó la mano con fuerza. Él ni pareció darse cuenta, estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos. Ray imaginó qué estaba pensando pues sus ojos estaban empañados y tenía una mirada nostálgica. De pronto, sonrió y resopló de forma burlona.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ray a Kai.

—¿Eh...? Sí, estoy bien. Sólo recordaba...

—A Tala.

—Sí. Es curioso cómo últimamente he recordado cosas que hacía tanto había olvidado.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas?

—Recordaba la abadía.

—¿La abadía?

—Sí. Fue ahí donde conocí a Tala. Recuerdo muy bien ese día. Fue el día en que Boris me dijo que mis padres habían muerto y que me tendría que quedar en la abadía para siempre. Yo tenía seis años. Recuerdo su sonrisa burlona y cruel, ese imbécil disfrutaba viendo el sufrimiento de los demás. Pero yo era un niño, no entendía bien el verdadero significado de lo que me decía; aún así sentía dolor porque sí sabía que jamás vería a mis padres.

Ray entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kai y lo acarició con la otra mano. Kai recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Ray y, al sentir la tibia caricia en su rostro, tomó aire y continuó.

* * *

No me digas, por favor

Que no vuelvo a verte

Pues para mí la vida no es vida

Si tú no estás junto a mi

¡Oyeme!

* * *

—Nadie me explicó nunca cómo murieron, nadie me explicó nada. Toda la impotencia y la rabia se acumularon dentro de mí y no me dejaron en paz. Pasé horas pensando que no estaban muertos, que tal vez sólo se habían hartado de mí y decidieron abandonarme en la abadía. También imaginé que sí habían ido por mí pero que en el camino algo les sucedió y no pudieron llegar. Imaginé tantas cosas y sólo conseguí que mi tristeza aumentara. Boris me fastidió hasta el cansancio con eso porque sabía que me dolía, yo no lo soporté y exploté. Ya no recuerdo qué fue lo que le grité. Estábamos en el área de entrenamiento, ahí estaban otros niños y también Tala. Él se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y no le agradó que Boris estuviera burlándose de mi dolor.

**Flash Back**

Un pequeño pelirrojo se acercó por un pasillo en el que otro, con el cabello azul en dos tonos, pateaba la pared con frustración e ira. No lloraba pero sus ojos reflejaban un dolor inmenso para alguien de su edad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el pelirrojo captando la atención del otro niño.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —espetó bruscamente el pequeño Kai.

—Mi nombre es Tala —sonrió—. Escuché lo que el entrenador Boris te dijo. Fue muy malo.

El pequeño Kai miró con consternación al pelirrojo. ¡Era tan inocente! Su expresión se relajó y le sonrió a Tala.

—Mi nombre es...

—Kai —interrumpió Tala—. Lo sé. Tú eres el nieto del jefe.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Tala?

—Pensé que el entrenador fue muy malo contigo, y bueno, tú no querrías quedarte así —sonrió y le mostró un frasco.

**Flash Back End**

—Tala era muy ingenuo pero también muy inteligente. Nunca hubiera pensado que sabía lo que era la venganza. De hecho, lo que se le ocurrió fue bastante tonto, pero para dos niños de seis años fue muy divertido.

—¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

—Verás —sonrió Kai—. Boris era un maldito abusivo, todos le teníamos miedo porque sabíamos que sus castigos eran muy crueles. Aún para los que todavía no teníamos la experiencia sabíamos por los rumores que no eran nada agradable. Pero Tala sabía de algo a lo que Boris le tenía miedo.

—¿Qué era eso a lo que Boris le tenía miedo?

* * *

Recuerdo aquellos momentos

Que tan felices pasamos

En los que tú me decías

Ya juntos toda la vida

* * *

Kai sonrió más ampliamente y comenzó a acariciar el dorso de la mano de Ray con sus dedos de forma juguetona.

**Flash Back**

Dos niños se deslizaron por un corredor en el que sabían no les estaba permitido caminar. Era la hora en que Boris tomaba la siesta. Llegaron hasta una enorme puerta de roble. Los niños se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír. Se callaron con la misma rapidez con la que comenzaron a reír, se volvieron a mirar llevándose un dedo a los labios para señalarle al otro que se callara y tuvieron que hacer otro esfuerzo para callarse.

El pequeño Tala mostró el frasco y lo abrió. Kai metió la mano y sacó lo que había adentro. Se miraron por tercera vez, ahora con complicidad y asintieron casi al mismo tiempo.

—¿Es venenosa?

—No lo sé. Pero si lo pica, merecido se lo tiene.

—No deberías estar aquí. Si nos atrapan nos va a ir muy mal.

—¿Bromeas? ¿Y perderme toda la diversión?

Kai sonrió a Tala al escuchar esto último. Después abrió la puerta con cautela y se deslizó hasta la cama donde Boris roncaba fuertemente. Aguantando la respiración, colocó la tarántula en el pecho del hombre y se alejó caminando hacia atrás con suma lentitud.

La tarántula caminó desde el pecho hasta la cara y posó dos patas peludas en la barbilla del hombre. Boris abrió los ojos con violencia y lo primero que vio fue el enorme arácnido a centímetros de sus ojos.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

—¡CORRE!

Kai salió despavorido de la habitación precedido por Tala.

**Flash Back End**

—Nunca se me va a olvidar la cara que puso Boris. Lo último que escuché fue un disparo y supe lo que le sucedió a la pobre araña.

Kai y Ray rieron. De verdad que había sido una travesura infantil.

* * *

Maldita sea la gracia

Es muy injusta la vida

Ahora solo me quedo yo

Sin rumbo y sin tus caricias

* * *

—¿Qué sucedió después? —preguntó Ray al cabo.

—Eso ya no fue tan divertido —afirmó Kai—. Tala me dijo que lo siguiera, nos íbamos a ocultar en su escondite pero nos atraparon en el camino. Boris estaba hecho una furia. Hizo que nos dieran una paliza y nos encerraran en una mazmorra dos días sin nada de comer.

—¡Ese Boris es un...!

—Lo sé... lo sé —Kai acarició la indignada cara de Ray con suavidad—. Pero no fue tan malo. Era más horrible estar ahí solo. Al menos pudimos reírnos de Boris sin que nadie nos molestara. De verdad nunca voy a olvidar su cara de idiota, nunca creí que alguien como él tuviera miedo de una arañita... Ahora que lo recuerdo, esa fue la única vez que vi a Tala reír a carcajadas, me refiero a reír hasta las lágrimas. Nunca más volvió a reír de esa forma.

**— o — o —**

La llegada a Rusia fue más rápida de lo que parecía. Fueron a la BBA y les dijeron que estarían velando a Tala por dos horas más y luego lo enterrarían en el cementerio de la ciudad. Fueron a la abadía pero no entraron. Kai se detuvo a varios metros del lugar y no tuvo valor de entrar. Ray lo miró con preocupación y le preguntó qué sucedía.

—No puedo hacerlo, Ray. Juré que jamás pondría un pie de nuevo en aquel lugar. No puedo hacerlo.

Ray depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla de Kai. Los chicos se sentaron en una banca de un parque cercano. Desde ahí podían ver la abadía. Ray abrazó a Kai por los hombros y le acarició el cabello.

* * *

No me digas, por favor

Que no vuelvo a verte

Pues para mí la vida no es vida

Si tú no estás junto a mi

¡Oyeme!

Pues para mí la vida no es vida

Si tú no estás junto a mi

¡Oyeme!

* * *

—Tala era mi mejor amigo —sollozó Kai—. Él nunca fue una máquina sin sentimientos. Debieron conocerlo cuando yo lo hice. De verdad me hervía la sangre cuando escuchaba a Tyson hablar de Tala como si fuera un robot. Nunca lo entenderían.

—Ninguno de nosotros podemos imaginar lo que vivieron en aquel lugar, Kai.

—Tala era un niño muy ingenuo, demasiado inocente, tanto que parecía fuera de lugar en la abadía. Él me contaba de su vida de antes. Tenía padres y un hogar con amor. Él también perdió a sus padres, sólo que no lo supo hasta mucho después cuando ya nada le provocaba emoción alguna. Tampoco supo cómo murieron sus padres. Me gustaba escuchar sus historias, su vida parecía tan perfecta. Por eso odié tanto a Boris y a Voltaire, para ellos fue tan fácil destruir hogares...

Hubo una pausa larga. La voz llena de odio con la que Kai pronunció lo último aún resonaba en el corazón de Ray. Él no tenía idea, nunca habría imaginado lo que Kai le estaba contando. Y tan fácil que se le había hecho juzgar a los Demolition Boys, tan fácil que se le hizo odiar a Bryan por su cruel sadismo... nunca pensó en todas las atrocidades cometidas en la abadía ni en que todos ellos fueron niños inocentes víctimas de BioVolt.

—Tala era el mejor de nosotros. Él siempre tenía una palabra de consuelo para nosotros, tal vez por eso se convirtió en nuestro amigo. Pero eso no significó que entre nosotros hubiera amistad. Tala sabía cómo hacernos reír cuando estábamos tristes. Era muy simpático e ingenioso. Realmente caía bien, era difícil que no fuese así. Pero detrás de su inocencia también estaba sufriendo con todos nosotros.

»El día en que me escapé de la abadía le supliqué que viniera conmigo. Incluso le dije que si él quería le dijera a los otros que vinieran también. No sé bien lo que sucedió. Sólo sé que ni él ni los demás llegaron al lugar donde nos encontraríamos. Creo que los encontraron, Tala llegó corriendo y me dijo que me fuera, que él no iría. Al principio me negué pero los guardias se acercaban y me empujó a la salida. Cómo me arrepiento de haberlo dejado ahí. Fue muy duro verlo en el campeonato mundial y saber que lo convirtieron en una máquina. Lo obligaron a olvidar toda su vida anterior a la abadía, lo obligaron a dejar de sentir e incluso lo obligaron a no pensar. Sólo era un títere de Boris.

—Pero él no era así, digo, no parecía así cuando los escuché hablar hace dos semanas.

—No, Ray. Poco a poco comenzó a volver a ser el de antes. Por supuesto, nunca volvería a serlo pero al menos recuperó su voluntad y autonomía. Hace dos semanas estuve hablando con el Tala que era mi mejor amigo y no con la máquina de BioVolt.

Más silencio. Ray escuchó a Kai suspirar. Tal vez ahora se sintiera más ligero al haber desahogado todo eso que reprimió durante tanto tiempo.

Kai miraba una florería frente al parque. Se levantó y le pidió a Ray que esperara. Entró en la florería y se sintió mal, todo ese mar de belleza y colores era una burla para lo que en ese momento sentía. Compró un ramo de tulipanes amarillos y regresó donde Ray justo en el momento en que una carroza fúnebre salía de la abadía.

* * *

¡Estoy feliz! Por fin mi musa volvió. Supongo que le dio por la huelga pero ya está de vuelta. Al menos en este fic. Ya adelanté como tres capítulos además de este así que... es de ustedes la decisión de si pongo más o no. De verdad agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, en especial porque sé que hay autores que son mil veces mejores; como sea, aquí está mi intento para darle gusto a ese frustrado sueño de ser escritora... :)

Por supuesto, ahora contestaré reviews...

**Aiko: **Sí, créelo que en este fic, Mao sacará a relucir lo peor de ella, ¡muajajaja! .... gracias por seguir el fic... me levantas los ánimos un chorro.

**Kaei Kon:** :D ¿De verdad te gustó tanto así? Mil gracias por tu comentario

**Ishida Rio: **Muchas gracias. ¿Pokemon? Voy a escuchar esa canción... espero que te haya gustado también el otro capítulo. ;) Gracias, de verdad.

**Dark girl kon:** ¿Te hice llorar? ¿En serio? n.n Sí, pienso poner más capítulos, espero que te guste este.

Canción: "Oyeme" de Mónica Naranjo

Bueno, de nuevo repito que estoy abierta a críticas y cometarios. Y vuelvo a repetir que espero que les guste este capítulo... porque el siguiente no será lindo, muajajaja... les espera una sorpresita a Kai y Ray, una no muy agradable.


	7. No digas nada

**Don't speak**

You and me we used to be together

Every day together, always

I really feel that I'm losing my best friend

I can't believe this could be the end

It looks as though you're letting go

And if it's real, well I don't want to know

* * *

Kai y Ray se fueron al cementerio por otro camino más corto. Había mucha gente en la abadía, la mayoría niños que aprendían a ser beyluchadores y el otro tanto de curiosos y admiradores de los Demolition Boys. Lo curioso era que ninguno de los presentes conocía a Tala ni un poco a excepción de Bryan y Spencer. Tal vez habían acudido sólo porque Boris los obligó. Como fuera, su presencia sólo fue una molestia para los dos chicos que de verdad sentían la muerte de su capitán.

Kai tampoco tuvo valor de unirse al grupo durante el sepelio. Pero no tuvo que fingir frialdad a causa del numeroso gentío cuando el ataúd comenzó a descender en el hoyo. Al contrario de Bryan y Spencer, Kai prorrumpió en amargo llanto al ver como su amigo terminaba en un agujero. Apenas se perdió de vista, Kai se recargó en Ray para continuar llorando apartando la vista de la tumba; no fue sino hasta ese momento que le golpeó fuerte el verdadero significado de ya no volver a ver nunca más a Tala.

Ray tenía el corazón roto por Kai. Todo lo que le había contado hacía eco en su interior. De verdad hubiera sido imposible imaginar el fondo de aquella situación y en realidad, no quería hacerlo.

Los presentes pusieron una rosa blanca en la tumba y se fueron con una actitud seria pero sin pizca de dolor. Bryan y Spencer se quedaron un momento más y también se fueron. Fue entonces cuando Kai se acercó. Ray se quedó a distancia para darle al ruso-japonés tiempo a solas.

El chico de las mejillas marcadas se inclinó en la tumba y colocó los tulipanes amarillos encima y al centro. Toda la fría arrogancia que alguna vez mostró y que alguna vez sintió, desaparecieron cuando comenzó a hablar. No había palabras que pudieran expresar lo que sentía. Pero no le importaba: con Tala nunca hubo necesidad de palabras o sentimientos, tenían un mutuo entendimiento que venía desde el pensamiento.

—Son las que cultivaba tu mamá, ¿recuerdas Tala? —comenzó refiriéndose a los tulipanes.

* * *

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

* * *

**Flash Back**

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el pequeño Kai consternado al ver a Tala observar una flor.

—Mira, Kai: son tulipanes. A mi mamá le gustan mucho. En el patio trasero tenemos un pequeño invernadero donde mi mamá cultiva flores. Pero sus favoritas son los tulipanes amarillos.

—Mejor deja eso, si Boris nos ve se va a enojar.

—Boris no me importa.

Kai sonrió para sí mismo al ver que Tala recordaba a su mamá. Contemplaba la flor casi marchita como si fuera lo más bonito del mundo.

**Flash Back End**

—Todavía recuerdo lo que me contabas de tus padres. Pensé que te gustarían los tulipanes...

Pero Kai no estaba hablando a una tumba sin vida como él creía. Dos personas lo escuchaban. Dos personas que ni él ni Ray podían ver. Una de ellas se acercó a la tumba y sonrió al ver los tulipanes.

—¡Maldición, Tala! ¿Por qué te fuiste? Sabes que no será fácil sin ti. Justo cuando todo volvía a ser como antes decidiste irte, ¿o es que no te fuiste sino que Dios te llevó a la fuerza? Hay veces en que me pregunto si de verdad hay un Dios, porque nos sucedieron cosas que sé que si Él existiera no las hubiera permitido...

A Kai se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y derramó una lágrima.

—_No digas eso, Kai. Detente, por favor._

—_No te desgastes, Tala. Kai no puede escucharte._

Tala sonrió amargamente. Se acercó más a Kai de manera que quedó frente a él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Te voy a extrañar, amigo. Ojalá estuvieras aquí.

—_Aquí estoy, Kai._

* * *

Our memories they can be inviting

But some are altogether mighty frightening

As we die, both you and I

With my head in my hands I sit and cry

* * *

Bryan y Spencer caminaban despacio a la salida. En un último vistazo, Bryan volteó y abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de quiénes estaban ahí.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tenemos compañía.

—¿Hiwatari? —Spencer también lo veía.

—Y el chino.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Ahora mismo voy a averiguarlo.

Bryan caminó con paso decidido hacia el lugar donde estaba Kai seguido de Spencer. Ray se encontraba recargado en un árbol viendo fijamente al chico, de espalda a los otros dos rusos.

—Ese maldito Voltaire... —suspiró con odio Kai, aún hablándole a la tumba de Tala—. Él es el culpable de esto. No sólo Ian y tú, también me mató a mí, sólo que por dentro... una a una, sus estupideces siguen matando a los que quiero. Te juro que ni tu muerte ni la de Ian se quedarán impunes. Así me pase la vida entera persiguiéndolo a él y al imbécil de Boris... se van a arrepentir de haber nacido... lo juro.

—_Kai..._

—_Se va a meter en problemas._

—_No, Ian. Kai sólo está dolido._

—Pero primero tengo que resolver mi pequeño problema... va a ser sencillo ahora que Ray está conmigo. Tenías razón, debí pedir ayuda antes. Eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que está conmigo y ya no estoy solo —sonrió levemente.

Tala sonrió muy ampliamente. Se acercó a Kai y le pasó una mano por la mejilla en una caricia. Kai se sintió de pronto tranquilo y un extraño calor le recorrió el cuerpo. Casi podía sentir la presencia de...

—Tala... —suspiró Kai—. Hay algo que nunca te dije, tuve miedo. Yo... yo te quise mucho, a pesar de no haberte correspondido como tú querías. Yo… lo intenté, de verdad, quise amarte. Pero siempre fuiste y serás mi amigo, mi hermano...

—_Lo sé, Kai. Siempre lo supe..._

Ian sonreía. Ahora veía claramente a través de Kai, por fin entendía, y estaba feliz de ver que era todo excepto un "bastardo sin sentimientos" como alguna vez le gritó en una discusión.

—Demonios... —suspiró Kai donde estaba sintiéndose mareado. Se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos pero no se sintió ni un poco mejor. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba arrodillado con las manos apoyadas en el piso y la cabeza dándole vueltas.

* * *

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

No, no, no

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

And I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

* * *

—Pero qué linda sorpresa —siseó Bryan a espaldas de Ray.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió saber Spencer—. ¿Y qué hace ese tipo aquí?

—Kai se enteró de lo de Tala y quiso venir.

Señaló con la mirada al chico que tanto amaba y la preocupación se reflejó en el rostro. Ray se apresuró a su lado dejando a los dos rusos confundidos.

—¡Kai! ¿Qué sucede, estás bien?

—Sólo estoy cansado, no te preocupes —le sonrió. Se tambaleó al levantarse aun cuando se apoyó en Ray—. Sólo necesito descansar —volvió a sonreírle a Ray pero su cara decía otra cosa.

Y así lo vieron Bryan e Ian. Kai estaba más pálido que la nieve, tenía los ojos ojerosos y parecía a punto de desplomarse.

—¿Qué quieren ustedes dos? —preguntó con su frío tono habitual a los dos rusos.

—¿Qué haces aquí Hiwatari? —le preguntó el más grande en ruso.

—Eso es obvio, Spencer —repelió Kai también en ruso.

—Como si a ti te importara lo que le sucediera a Tala. Si así fuera habrías estado aquí hace dos semanas en lugar de aparecer cuando ya no sirves de nada.

—A mí me importa Tala más de lo que a ti jamás te importó —espetó en un susurro.

—Sí, claro. Por eso te largaste de la abadía de… dejándolo con Boris —agregó esto último con voz baja pero impregnada de resentimiento—. Nadie te importó excepto tú mismo, maldito imbécil.

—Púdrete —le susurró y los dos chicos se encendieron del coraje. Ray no entendía lo que habían dicho así que sólo permaneció callado hasta que Kai se dirigió a él—. ¿Podemos irnos?

—Sí, por supuesto —le sonrió.

Apenas caminaron un poco lejos de los dos rusos cuando Kai se detuvo. El chico miró a Ray pero sin poder distinguir nada excepto una forma borrosa.

—Vamos Kai, aguanta sólo unos pasos más —le suplicó el chino. Después, le colocó el brazo sobre sus hombros y lo rodeó por la cintura para ayudarlo a caminar. Pero era demasiado. Kai se desplomó en los brazos de Ray y un hilillo de sangre le goteó de la nariz.

—¡Kai!

Incluso Bryan y Spencer se acercaron.

—¿Qué sucede, Ray?

—Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital —les dijo con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Net —musitó una vocecilla.

—Kai…

—Al hospital no…

—Kai, estás mal, tienes que ir…

—Maldición, Ray. No… —aún en el estado en que se encontraba, habló con mucha determinación.

—Podemos llevarlos a su hotel —sugirió Spencer.

* * *

It's all ending

I gotta stop pretending who we are

You and me

I can see us dying, are we?

* * *

Y así fue, los dos rusos ayudaron a Ray a llevar a Kai a la habitación. Se miraron entre ellos, al parecen hablando sin palabras.

—Ray, ¿qué diablos sucede? —le exigió saber Bryan.

Ray los miró de forma muy significativa y luego señaló a Kai con la mirada, dándoles a entender que no les diría nada en ese momento.

—Bien —susurró el ruso—. Te esperamos en el lobby.

Cuando Ray escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se acercó a Kai, quien yacía en la cama.

—¿Por qué no me dejaste llevarte al hospital?

—Porque ellos no pueden ayudarme —musitó al cabo.

—Kai… me preocupas y mucho. Te amo, no me gusta verte así —lo besó en la frente—. Júrame que en cuanto volvamos iremos a ver a ese doctor tuyo.

—Te lo juro, gatito —masculló cansado.

—Ahora a dormir —le dijo y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos y el gran abrigo. Luego de haberlo dejado sólo con la camisa y bóxer, lo levantó y dejó en un sillón cercano para apartar las cobijas. Cuando lo quiso llevar a la cama, notó que temblaba ligeramente, ¡y cómo no sería así si estaba haciendo un frío atroz afuera!

Lo colocó entre las cobijas y lo arropó para que se calentara un poco.

—No te vayas —le susurró un adormilado Kai.

—No me voy —le dijo y se colocó a su lado, abrazándolo para darle calor y besándolo ligeramente en la boca—. Te amo, Kai.

Kai sonrió débilmente al escucharlo, después se quedó dormido en los brazos del chino.

Cuando Ray notó que la respiración de Kai se había vuelto pausada y profunda, lo colocó con cuidado en la cama y se dirigió al lobby del hotel donde ya lo esperaban dos rusos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó por la tardanza—. Kai se acaba de quedar dormido.

—¿Ya nos vas a explicar qué sucede? —demandó Spencer.

—Sí… Kai tiene leucemia —soltó sin rodeos.

—¿Qué? ¿También a él? —Ray vio por primera vez en Bryan una expresión humana, se veía entre preocupado y frustrado.

—¿Cómo que también a…? —preguntó pero se interrumpió al recordar algo que dijo Kai a Tala.

«_Piensa un poco… recuerda, en el fondo lo sabes tan bien como yo. En su afán de volvernos invencibles y perfectos, nos envenenaron con todas esas porquerías._»

—Oh, Dios… —susurró—. Fue en la abadía…

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Bryan.

—No sé con exactitud. Yo lo escuché por error hace dos semanas. Kai se lo dijo a Tala.

—¿Tala lo sabía?

—Sí.

—Entonces Tala murió sabiendo que nosotros no tardaríamos en hacerlo, todos nosotros…

* * *

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

No, no

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

And I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

* * *

—Un momento —Ray sintió que su respiración era insuficiente—. ¿Todos ustedes? Pero…

—Tengo cáncer de huesos —respondió Bryan.

Ray maldijo por lo bajo en chino y sintió un odio inusitado contra el abuelo de Kai. ¿Acaso eso era lo que ese maldito anciano quería? ¿Matar a esos chicos?

—¿Y cómo… cómo estás? —se aventuró el chino después de un incómodo silencio.

—¡Ja! ¿Quién lo diría? Tú preguntándome por mi salud después que casi te mato.

—Yo… sólo, yo…

—Déjalo Ray —interrumpió Spencer—. Está bien. La quimioterapia está funcionando. Y yo, soy el único que no fue afectado. Yo era el «control».

—Yo nunca imaginé que esto sucediera…

—Eso ya no tiene importancia. Mejor dinos algo, ¿cuánto tiempo le queda a Kai?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Kai no se va a morir! —se indignó ante la pregunta de Bryan.

—Tú dijiste que está enfermo y no se ve nada bien.

—Pero no se va a morir. De eso me encargo yo.

—¿Tú?

—Yo le voy a dar médula en un trasplante.

Los rusos siguieron interrogando al chino acerca de aquella visita de Tala a Kai pero no escucharon grandes detalles, después de todo, Ray sólo había sido testigo de una parte.

Sin saberlo ninguno, una cuarta persona los observaba. Era una persona que los había seguido desde el cementerio y que incluso siguió a Ray y Kai a la mañana siguiente cuando se dirigieron al aeropuerto. El observador miraba con sus indiferentemente fríos ojos la demacrada figura de Kai y con odio a la paciente y tierna figura de Ray. Para él no pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de amor que intercambiaban, ni la dulzura con que Ray acariciaba la mano de Kai o con que a veces rozaba la mejilla del chico.

—No, no, no, no... Al jefe no le va a gustar nada esto.

* * *

Je, je, je... bueno, ¿qué tal? Les dije que este capítulo no sería tan lindo como el anterior. Bueno, no es que haya sucedido la gran cosa para que piensen eso pero es el inicio de muchas cosas, muajajaja

¡Estoy muy, pero muy feliz! Primero, acabo de ver Beyblade G Revolution y pasaron un capítulo llamado "Una batalla electrizante". Bueno, quienes vean la serie lo entenderán porque fue un capítulo de Kai y Ray. :D Ok, sí, no fue un Kai/Ray en absoluto pero se veían muy lindos beybatallando los dos juntitos; además, Ray recuperó a Driger y Kai lo felicitó.

**Kaei Kon:** me alegra que lo notaras, quise poner a Tala desde otra perspectiva... y aún no se acaba su participación. Qué bueno que te guste tanto el Kai/Ray porque entonces te van a gustar los siguientes capítulos ;)

**Serenity chan: **muchas gracias por tu comentario, por supuesto que continuaré. Ustedes con sus reviews me levantan el ánimo y me inspiran, je je. ¿Final feliz? Mmm... habrá que esperar y ver si es posible...

**Ale-yayoi-himura:** ¡gracias! :D Bueno, espero que te guste lo que sigue también.

Canción: "Don't speak" de No Doubt

Un pequeño adelanto: El próximo capítulo regresa Mariah a la acción. Queda muy poco para los arrumacos, je je je


	8. Temblando

**Temblando**

Temblando, con los ojos cerrados

El cielo está nublado

Y a lo lejos tu

Hablando de lo que te ha pasado

Intentando ordenar palabras

Para no hacerme tanto daño, tanto daño

Y yo, sigo temblando

* * *

—¡¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?!

—Sí, señor. No hay duda.

—Pues encárgate de arreglar la situación... de esto depende tu empleo.

—Pero señor...

—¡Pero nada! Hazlo como se te plazca, te autorizo cualquier método, pero encárgate de terminar este desagradable asunto.

—Por supuesto, señor —el hombre asintió con una ligera reverencia.

—Bien. Ahora vete.

El hombre salió. Tal como lo había pensado, a su jefe no le había hecho gracia lo que vio el día anterior.

«¡Demonios! Ahora tendré que hacerla de niñera... será mejor acabar rápido con esos malditos niños.»

**— o — o —**

—Por favor, Kai... necesitas descansar. Fue un viaje muy largo.

—No insistas, Ray. Odio estar en cama. Me hace sentir peor de lo que en verdad estoy.

—Bien, tú lo pediste.

Ray se agachó, abrazó una de las piernas de Kai y levantándolo, lo cargó sobre un hombro.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!

Ray no hizo caso de las órdenes de Kai y lo llevó hasta su cuarto con un poco de dificultad porque el chico forcejeaba por bajarse. Sólo hasta que llegaron, Ray lo dejó sobre la cama.

—Ahora quédate ahí o voy a tener que actuar.

Kai se echó a reír al ver la actitud del chico chino.

—Sí, madre, lo que tú digas.

—Muy gracioso, Kai.

Ray se llevó las manos a la cintura y puso cara de fingida indignación. Entonces, Kai lo abrazó por la cintura y lo tiró en la cama de un jalón.

—Te quiero, gatito —le dijo y le dio un beso en la boca.

—Y yo a ti.

Comenzaron a besarse con más profundidad y a intercambiar caricias, sin importarles nada más. La situación comenzaba a tornarse más y más apasionante mientras Kai recorría a besos el rostro y cuello de ese chino que lo traía de cabeza. Entre suspiros de placer, los dos se sintieron felices. Con las manos reconocían el cuerpo del otro. Y a cada caricia se les erizaba la piel y se estremecían arrancando sonrisas de satisfacción del chico que tenían al junto.

De pronto, Ray empujó a Kai hacia atrás y se colocó sobre él para ser quien ahora saboreaba cada pedazo de piel en el otro. Transcurrió quién sabe cuánto pero a ellos no les importaba... estaban muy entretenidos complaciendo al otro. Ray introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kai, iniciando una nueva descarga de pasión. Tal vez se habrían aventurado a ir un poco más lejos si no fuera porque Kai comenzó a sentirse mal; no dijo nada, pero Ray pudo sentir que el calor disminuía y entonces se apartó sólo un poco de su boca.

—Tienes que descansar...

Esta vez Kai obedeció y se acomodó en la cama con un suspiro. Ray se colocó a su lado, abrazándolo por la cintura y pegándose a su espalda. Kai se estremeció cuando Ray lo besó con ternura en la nuca. El chino al notarlo, sonrió.

—Te amo, Kai.

**— o — o —**

Una chica de cabello rosa deambulada sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad. Las palabras de Ray aún resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar precisamente de él? Nunca le pasó desapercibida la forma en que Lee se ponía nervioso ante su presencia y ahora daría lo que fuera para haberle correspondido en lugar de fijarse en el chico de ojos ámbar. Y es que Ray nunca fue suyo. Dejó de pertenecer a la aldea cuando se fue, le había dicho, e implícitamente le dio a entender que por consiguiente, también había dejado de ser suyo.

Rió al recordar la forma en que los mayores murmuraban de la cercanía que siempre hubo entre ellos, como dando a entender que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que debían casarse cuando crecieran. Qué irónico le pareció recordar que era ella quien se molestaba al escuchar esos rumores cuando ahora suplicaba por un poco de atención por parte de aquel chico.

«No entiendo, no lo entiendo de verdad... Ray me mintió, ¿pero por qué? Acabo de ver a Tyson, Kenny y la tipa esa cerca del río. ¿Será que Ray se arrepintió y no la buscó?»

Mariah sintió una llama de esperanza arder dentro de ella. Se le ocurrían muchas posibilidades. Tal vez ella lo había rechazado, tal vez ni siquiera era ella. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que Ray no había ido con sus amigos. Y entonces, ¿dónde estaba? Caminó y caminó sin fijarse a dónde la llevaban los pies. Ya era tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo. Había llegado a Japón en la mañana luego de haber pasado días enteros sufriendo y llorando su desgracia. Fue Lee el que la convenció de buscar a Ray y luchar por él si tanto lo amaba, le dijo que no debía rendirse; la hizo comprender que Ray se había ido sin explicaciones y era ella quien sacó por conclusión que la estaba dejando por otra.

—¿Dónde estás, Ray? —murmuró.

Una figura parada en el balcón de una casa enorme la hizo detenerse. Incluso desde lejos podía reconocerlo.

Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue ver quien se paró junto al chico de mirada sombría. Era la persona que buscaba, y estaba encontrándola en el lugar menos esperado... con la persona menos esperada.

—Kai...

Estaban conversando. Al menos era Ray quien hablaba y Kai lo escuchaba, a ojos de Mariah muy indiferentemente. Se veían muy serios. Kai sostenía su acostumbrada postura de brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja para que no pudieran verle el rostro. Ray insistía en algo, se veía claramente la determinación en sus ojos. Kai volteó a él y asintió sonriéndole. Un momento, ¿Kai sonreía? Mariah ahora sí estaba sorprendida, pero continuó observando desde lejos.

Ray le devolvió el gesto al ruso de una forma tan bella que hizo temblar a Mariah. Ella nunca lo había visto sonreír así excepto por la vez en que los Blade Breakers ganaron el campeonato mundial.

* * *

De la mano

Y con mucho cuidado

Os besasteis en silencio

Donde no había luz

* * *

Kai y Ray dormían plácidamente. Aún era de día pero no importaba. Kai despertó justo cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Logró zafarse del abrazo de su novio sin despertarlo y le dio un tierno beso. Se acercó a la ventana para observar el cielo, estaba hermoso todo coloreado de tonos rojizos. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al balcón que había en la pequeña salita de la planta alta.

Suspiró recargándose en el marco de la puerta. Había un brillo en sus ojos que marcaba demasiado su felicidad. Sí, ahora que estaba con Ray se sentía inmensamente feliz, como nunca había estado. Aún no lograba descifrar si era amor o no lo era. Lo que sí estuvo seguro fue de todas las sensaciones que el chino despertó con sus besos y caricias.

—¿Kai? —Ray se acercó y se paró junto a él.

—Pensé que estarías dormido aún —lo miró serio. Ray sonrió. A pesar de su postura, ahora distinguía claramente cuando Kai estaba feliz, como en ese momento.

—Lo estaba hasta que sentí que hacía falta algo entre mis brazos.

Kai bajó la mirada y sonrió tímidamente. Adquirió esa postura cruzando los brazos en actitud de indiferencia pero sin pizca de ella.

—Kai, quiero preguntarte algo —le dijo Ray. Al ver que le chico no contestaba, continuó hablando—. Es sobre... sobre tu enfermedad. Quería preguntarte qué has pensado acerca del trasplante.

Kai continuaba sin inmutarse. No lo miró pero tampoco se fue. Por eso tomó aire profundamente y habló muy seriamente.

—Tú sabes que te daría mi vida entera para aliviarte. Sé que no te gustan los hospitales pero no me gusta verte así. Por favor, Kai. Aún es tiempo y yo estoy dispuesto a todo...

Kai lo miró sin hablar pero le hizo entender que no quería.

—¿Por qué no? Escuché claramente cuando le dijiste a Tala que era la única salida. Sé que es muy fácil decirlo... tú decides Kai.

El ruso desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Ray siguió insistiendo. Le dio mil y un argumentos por los cuales debería arriesgarse. Le aseguró que todo estaría bien y que si fuera necesario le daría toda su médula, sangre e incluso la vida. Kai no contestaba, sólo estaba ahí parado. El chino se desesperó porque ni siquiera le dejaba verle a los ojos, quitándole la oportunidad de leer sus sentimientos.

—¡Yo no quiero verte en un hoyo, Kai! No lo soportaría... —explotó al fin.

Eso golpeó al ruso. Fijó su mirada en Ray. Hubiera querido contestarle pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Se limitó a asentir y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Ray también le sonrió con mucho amor, de una forma especial que le venía de lo profundo del corazón.

Luego un escalofrío lo recorrió la espina a Kai. Fue una sensación que le quitó la sonrisa de golpe. Alguien los observaba, estaba seguro. Sus sentidos se lo decían, era imposible confundirse. Buscó con la mirada por los alrededores.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ray.

—Alguien nos observa.

Ray también buscó... sólo que su mirada felina se cruzó con quien menos quería ver en ese momento. Al notar la extraña expresión del chico, Kai siguió su línea de visión y también la vio.

—Mariah... —susurró Ray.

—¿Qué diablos hace aquí?

—Eso mismo me pregunto —dijo Ray dejando a Kai para ir donde Mariah. Kai lo notó pero no se movió. Decidió que no quería escuchar lo que esa gata tenía que decir. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir que la presencia de ella no era nada bueno. Y sintió una punzada de coraje al ver a Ray acercársele.

* * *

Y me hace gracia

Tu manera de contarlo

Como el que cuenta

Que ha pensado, que ha decidido

Que seguimos siendo amigos

Y yo estoy temblando

Y llorando

* * *

—Mariah, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Ray... yo... vine a buscarte.

—¿A buscarme? ¿Sucedió algo en la aldea?

—No. Todos están bien.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Ya te lo dije. Vine a buscarte. Ray, te amo.

Mariah se abalanzó sobre el chico plantándole un beso en la boca que lo tomó por sorpresa e hizo rabiar al chico en el balcón, quien decidió entrar en la casa para no observar semejante escena. Ray la tomó por los brazos y la apartó con gentileza pero sin ocultar la expresión de enfado.

—No hagas eso, ¿quieres?

—Vine a decirte que te amo y que no me voy a conformar.

—Mariah, lo nuestro se terminó... y además nunca debió ser.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Por favor, perdóname. No puedo darte lo que quieres. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad.

—Yo no quiero tu amistad, ¡te quiero a ti!

—Yo te quiero Mariah, pero no en esa forma. Por favor, aún podemos seguir siendo amigos y dejar las cosas como están.

Mariah lo miró con frustración. Temblaba notoriamente reprimiendo las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas. Intentó pensar en algo para no llorar, entonces recordó y adoptó una postura retadora.

—Y dime, ¿la encontraste?

—¿A quién? —Ray estaba confundido.

—No te hagas el tonto, sabes a quién me refiero. A la tipa esa por la que me dejaste... seguro es la tal Hillary, ¿no es así?

—No —fue la simple respuesta de Ray que no entendía cómo sacó esa conclusión—. Yo no vine por Hillary.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por quién viniste?

—Por Kai.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Kai?

—Kai y yo estamos juntos —le dijo—. Yo lo amo y él me corresponde.

—No puede ser... ¡dime que no es cierto!

—Lo es, Mariah.

Transcurrió un breve instante en el que Mariah sintió un odio dentro de ella, un odio dirigido a Kai.

—Dime, ¿pensabas en Kai mientras te acostabas conmigo? —la chica estaba encolerizada y muy herida.

—¿Por quién me tomas, Mariah? —Ray también se molestó.

—Mejor olvídalo. Me voy, no debí haber venido. Eres un desgraciado, Ray. Me das asco —Mariah estaba descargando su rabia y dolor en el chino—. Que te aproveche, en serio. ¡Y por mí se pueden ir al diablo Kai y tú!

—Mariah...

Ray se sintió mal al escucharla hablarle de ese modo, después de todo, él era el culpable de su dolor por haber jugado con ella. Pero no había sido conscientemente, sólo esperaba que Mariah lo entendiera. La vio alejarse corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ray se quedó afuera por espacio de un par de horas. Olvidándose de todo empezó a caminar para calmarse y tal vez pensar en una excusa, por tonta que fuera, pero que pudiera aliviarle el sentimiento de culpa por un instante.

* * *

Me había jurado

Que nunca iba a llorar

Escuchando cada palabra

Que no quiero escuchar

Desgarrándome, suplicándote

Intentando hacerte recordar

Pero tú sólo dices

Voy a colgar

* * *

Kai, en su habitación, de nuevo se había sentado en el alféizar a contemplar la penumbra de la noche adornar la calle. Había observado a Ray alejarse en dirección contraria a donde Mariah se había ido, pero no por eso estaba tranquilo. Experimentar todas esas nuevas sensaciones y sentimientos con Ray no venía de a gratis, sino en paquete completo pues los celos lo carcomían al punto de la desesperación. ¿Y si Ray encontraba que ella podía darle más de lo que él podría? Después de todo, él no era más que la sombra del Kai Hiwatari que conoció hacía un par de años... nada sino un desvalido enfermo.

Ray regresó a la casa con la mente despejada. Pensó en algo que hasta entonces no se le había ocurrido: Kai no sabía lo que él tuvo con Mariah. Sería mejor decirle para evitar malentendidos.

Al entrar en la casa, un sirviente lo interceptó camino a las escaleras y le dijo que tenía una llamada.

«Nadie sabe que estoy aquí —pensó—. Un momento, sí hay alguien que sabe que estoy aquí.»

—Mariah... —suspiró Ray y frunció el entrecejo.

Ray tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y contestó. Mariah en el otro lado de la línea lo saludó en chino. El chico no se extrañó pues ese era el idioma en que hablaba en su aldea y cuando no estaba con los Blade Breakers.

—¿Para qué llamaste, Mariah? —preguntó también en chino.

—No seas cortante, Ray. Sólo quería disculparme, y no quise dejar pasar el tiempo.

—No hay problema. No estoy molesto contigo.

—Gracias.

—Mariah, no es precisamente prudente que reciba llamadas en un lugar que no es mi casa...

—¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Qué te hecho?

—No eres tú, soy yo el que te hizo mal.

—No, Ray. Yo te quiero.

—Por favor, no insistas. Sólo puedo ser tu amigo. Sé que no debí dejar que creyeras que tú y yo podríamos tener algo. Lo siento, de verdad, perdóname. No quería lastimarte. Pero sólo puedo ofrecerte amistad, y si no quieres eso, lo entenderé.

Mariah temblaba y comenzó a llorar.

—Haz un intento. Sé que te gusto porque si no nunca habría pasado nada. Hemos sido felices juntos, muy felices. ¿Por qué me haces esto? Podemos intentarlo, sé que puedo hacer que me ames. Déjame intentarlo.

—Lo siento. Ya no insistas.

—Por favor, Ray. Recuerda lo bien que la pasamos juntos; tenemos algo especial, ¿crees que valdría desperdiciarlo? Estamos hechos el uno para el otro aunque no quieras admitirlo... ¿es que te gusta hacerme sufrir? ¡Yo te di mi corazón! Y no sólo eso, ya no soy nada porque te di todo... —un silencio incómodo surgió. Mariah no encontraba que más decirle para hacerlo recapacitar y él no encontraba palabras que no sonaran crueles—. ¿No tienes nada que decir?

—No. Discúlpame, debo colgar.

Ray cortó la comunicación sintiéndose un miserable. Odiaba ser el causante de tanto dolor en su amiga.

—Maldición —se dijo—. Por mi culpa ella es infeliz.

«No es tu culpa. No puedes decidir a quien amar y a quien no», su voz interior lo consoló pero era una batalla perdida contra su conciencia.

Mariah rompió a llorar en su cuarto de habitación. Pensaba que podía apelar al buen corazón del chico pero era inútil, él amaba a Kai. Tendría que hacer algo más si quería recuperar a Ray.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Sé que es un capítulo corto pero no quería divagar mucho acerca de esto. Y aunque parece de relleno, créanlo que tiene mucho que ver lo que Mariah siente con lo que sucede después. Una disculpa si resultó muy diferente a lo que esperaban.

No pensaba subir este capítulo hasta dentro de unos días pero al fin me decidí. El próximo martes presento el examen de admisión a la universidad así que me voy a aislar un poco de , de la televisión y teléfono para repasar y para dejar que me lleguen con ganas los ataques de ansiedad (ja ja ja, van a pensar que soy una lunática).

Entonces, aquí les dejo esto y también un pequeño adelanto...

En el próximo capítulo habrá LEMON. Al inicio pensaba limitar el fic a sólo shonen ai pero no pude evitarlo... ¡Alto! No todo es color de rosa. También el próximo capítulo será el último en que nuestros queridos personajes estén felices... ya va a comenzar la acción de verdad XD

Tal vez suba el próximo capítulo el sábado dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo. ¡Nos vemos pronto! ;)

Canción: "Temblando" de Hombres G


	9. Quiero

**Quiero**

Quiero, que esta noche te quedes conmigo

Que se descubran tu cuerpo y el mío

No dejemos que interrumpa nada

Que no haya fantasmas entre tú y yo

* * *

Ray cerró la puerta de la habitación suavemente y se recargó en ella intentando calmarse. Seguramente Kai estaría esperando y era necesario que le diera una explicación. Y en efecto, Kai estaba viendo a través de la ventana en su habitación.

—Kai, tengo algo que decirte.

—No es necesario. Creo que con lo que vi fue suficiente.

—¿Nos viste?

—Sí —le dijo acercándose para darle un largo y apasionado beso en la boca—. Dime cuál te gustó más, ¿el mío o el de Mariah?

—Kai, déjame explicarte, por favor.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mariah y yo anduvimos hasta hace un poco.

—¿Y van a volver?

—¡No! ¡Yo no pienso dejarte nunca!

—¿Sientes algo por ella?

—Nada. Entre ella y yo sólo puede haber amistad... y me arrepiento de no haberlo reconocido antes —Kai lo miró con desconcierto y Ray continuó—. Yo le hice daño. Andar con ella arruinó nuestra amistad.

—¿Hace cuánto estuviste con ella?

—Antes de venir a Japón. La dejé antes de venir... cuando supe lo que sentía por ti —se acercó para acariciar la mejilla de Kai. El chico se alejó cruzando los brazos en actitud fría y meditabunda, lo que le dolió a Ray—. No me crees, ¿cierto? Lo comprendo.

Ray se dio la vuelta. Pensó que lo mejor era dejar que ambos se calmaran antes de volver a hablar. Justo iba a salir de la habitación cuando un par de brazos se lo impidieron ciñéndose a su cintura.

—Júrame que no tienes nada con ella, que ese beso no significó nada.

Ray se volvió a encararlo aún estrechado entre los musculosos brazos de Kai y le tomó la cara con ambas manos.

—Yo te lo juro, Kai. Eres tú a quien amo. Mi corazón es tuyo y de nadie más.

—Quédate conmigo, Ray —le susurró Kai.

* * *

Yo también quiero, que esta noche te quedes conmigo

Que se despierten todos los sentidos

Y en un beso entregarte la vida

Que nada reprima esta loca pasión

* * *

Se fundieron en un beso y de nuevo despertó la pasión que fue interrumpida hacía unas horas. Alguien dijo una vez que el amor nunca es más intenso que cuando se teme perderlo. Y es muy cierto. Kai besaba a Ray con intensidad y mucho amor. Ahora estaba seguro, lo amaba. El solo pensamiento de que pudiera haberlo perdido hizo que surgiera con claridad el entendimiento. Era curioso que así sin más se diera cuenta, sin pensar, sólo sintiendo. Como nunca había hecho antes pero estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento que quitaba su ropa y la de Ray. Sin pensar, sólo otorgando caricias y recibiendo otras a cambio, sabiendo ya con seguridad que Ray era suyo y él del chino. Sólo sintiendo, como hizo mientras comenzaban a hacer el amor.

Kai hacía la mayor parte y Ray sólo se dejaba llevar. Ambos tenían la experiencia anterior pero sabían que ahora era diferente. Y es que no era igual ceder a la calentura del momento que amar a través del cuerpo.

El chico ruso recostó al otro sobre la cama y continuó quitando prenda por prenda, sin prisa alguna, deleitándose con cada segundo que transcurría y tratando de guardar el mayor detalle posible de aquel momento. Recorrió a besos cada centímetro de la apiñonada piel de Ray, provocándole cosquillitas y haciéndole estremecerse. Sonrió al notar como el chino reaccionaba al menor contacto de sus dedos, por lo que continuó acariciando su rostro y cuerpo hasta que aquel sintió desfallecer al tiempo que emitía resuellos de placer.

Y fue cuando sólo hubo piel de por medio que se entregaron totalmente al momento, dejando salir el fuego que creció lentamente a cada caricia.

Ray no pensó jamás que se pudiera amar de esa manera tan profunda e intensa, con un sentimiento imposible de aprisionar en el corazón pues era de tal magnitud que creía estar a punto de explotar; un sentimiento que desahogaba amando a Kai, sintiéndolo en sus brazos y besándolo con pasión. Sentimiento que creó un vínculo aún mayor cuando sus cuerpos se fundieron y cuando sintió a Kai entrar en él. Sin dolor, sin vergüenza, llevando su amor a un plano más allá de lo carnal. Dándolo todo como si no hubiera un mañana y sin esperar nada a cambio, pero sabiendo que era sólo el comienzo de algo hermoso y correspondido.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar. Escucharon al otro gemir de placer, sonriendo mientras se entregaban, sintiendo la intensidad crecer a cada momento, entregando con más pasión a cada instante y creando un lazo espiritual que hizo nacer el amor puro entre ambos.

Ray enloquecía mientras Kai entraba y salía con ímpetu de su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que estaba con un chico por lo que aquello fue como el ritual de inicio en el amor. Era la primera vez que se entregaba por amor.

Kai habría querido ser más gentil y suave pues sabía que era doloroso a pesar del placer. Al inicio se contuvo bastante sólo consiguiendo ansiar más que antes. Al escuchar a Ray gemir y sentirlo retorcerse buscando mayor contacto dejó de contenerse para dar rienda suelta a su fogosidad, entrando con más energía y prolongando cada segundo de aquella entrega. Él tenía mayor experiencia que Ray, y sí había estado con un chico antes. Sólo uno, pero que había significado mucho en su vida sentimental aunque nunca lo llegó a amar. Ahora, su mente y cuerpo estaban unidos y concentrados en una sola persona: el chico que estaba haciendo suyo. Así que a pesar de ser consciente de lo anterior, ni por un segundo pensó en ello.

Sin pensar... sólo sintiendo, hasta consumar su amor.

Se separaron respirando agitadamente. Estaban llenos de una plenitud indescriptible. Ray se abrazó a la cintura de Kai bajo las sábanas y recostó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Te amo Kai.

—Y yo te amo a ti, gatito. Con todo el corazón.

Se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios y volvieron a abrazarse para dejarse llevar por el sueño.

**— o — o —**

Mariah aún caminaba por las calles derramando algunas lágrimas. ¿Por qué con Kai? Si a Ray le gustaba Kai, entonces ella no tenía posibilidades. El líder de los Blade Breakers no era alguien con quien se pudiera competir ni el beyblade ni en nada; era simplemente perfecto.

—Un perfecto imbécil —renegó la chica sin notar a esa persona que le venía siguiendo desde la casa de Kai.

—Vaya, vaya... parece que he visto una linda gatita... —siseó una voz.

—¿Quién eres? —Mariah se volvió y encaró a la persona que menos imaginaba.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Tú eres... de BioVolt... ¡Boris!

—Al menos me reconoces...

—¿Qué buscas? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Bueno, verás. Es algo muy importante pero también muy sencillo así que iré directo al grano. He descubierto que tenemos un problema en común. Y estoy seguro que te gustaría ayudarme...

—¿Ayudarte?

—Sí, ayudarme a ayudarte...

—No entiendo.

—Es simple. Tiene que ver con cierto gatito amigo tuyo y cierto beyluchador frío y solitario.

—Ray y Kai... —dijo ella y Boris sonrió maliciosamente—. Bien, te escucho.

* * *

El viento esta noche abrirá una flor

Mañana tu piel perfumará el amor, el amor

Quiero, que esta noche te quedes conmigo

En tus brazos quedarme rendido

Y mañana cuando llegue el día

Sentir la alegría de amarte otra vez

* * *

El sol de la mañana inundó poco a poco la habitación donde dos chicos descansaban. Kai despertó suavemente y contempló con alegría al chico que abrazaba con celo, a su novio. Recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior y la promesa sin palabras que le dio a Ray.

—Despierta, gatito —Kai besó con dulzura a Ray en la frente—. Tenemos asuntos que arreglar hoy.

Ray se quejó entre sueños, de manera muy parecida al ronroneo de un gato. Suspiró y se abrazó más a Kai.

—Despierta ya, Ray —esta vez le dio un beso en la boca y le acarició el rostro haciendo que abriera los ojos. Sonrió suavemente al contemplar los dorados ojos en que se reflejaban los marrones suyos.

Ray curvó los labios en una bella sonrisa y se acercó lentamente a besar a su novio.

—Eres un gatito dormilón —le dijo Kai mientras Ray le daba tiernos besitos en la mejilla.

—Te amo —le respondió Ray.

A Kai se le enchinaba la piel donde Ray lo besaba y lo tocaba. El chino rió por lo bajo al notar el estremecimiento en Kai.

—Vamos, pues. Hay que hacer muchas cosas hoy —cortó de pronto Ray. Se separó del otro chico y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, un par de brazos lo aprisionaron.

—Ah, no. Tú no te vas de aquí, gatito. No puedes dejar esto a la mitad —dijo acaloradamente pues aquellas incitaciones lo habían excitado.

—Eres muy travieso, Kai.

Ray se colocó sobre Kai y continuó con los besos y arrumacos. Y a la luz del amanecer volvieron a entregarse el uno al otro. Ray era tierno en su manera de amar pero no dudó en darle tanto o más de lo que recibió de su novio la noche anterior. Kai sentía que enloquecía y se encendía más con la forma en que el chino despertaba su sensibilidad, la forma en que Ray le hacía el amor.

Media hora después, los chicos yacían aún en la cama con ganas de quedarse así todo el tiempo.

* * *

El viento esta noche, abrirá una flor

Mañana tu piel perfumara el amor, el amor

Quiero que esta noche te quedes conmigo

Que se descubran tu cuerpo y el mío

No dejemos que interrumpa nada

Que no haya fantasmas entre tú y yo

* * *

—¿Ray?

—¿Hm?

—¿Habías hecho esto antes?

—Sí... ¿y tú?

—Sí. ¿Lo habías hecho con un chico?

—No. Tú eres el primero.

Kai besó su frente sonriendo. Aún así la curiosidad lo hizo seguir preguntando.

—¿Con quién estuviste?

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —Ray levantó un poco la cabeza y lo miró de forma extraña.

—Sólo es curiosidad.

El chino se acomodó recostando la cabeza en la almohada y se volteó para quedar cara a cara con Kai. Tomó un poco de aire y lo dijo.

—Con Mariah.

Kai lo había sospechado. Sintió un torrente de celos invadirlo. ¿Había estado con esa gata? Por un segundo deseó no haberlo sabido y después decidió que era mejor así. Luego se tranquilizó, Ray acababa de jurarle amor, se entregó a él... estaba con él, Kai Hiwatari, y no con Mariah.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿Te molesta, verdad?

—No te voy a negar que ella me molesta pero no me importa lo que haya sucedido entre ustedes. Es pasado y debe quedarse atrás.

Ray sonrió. Sintió alivio por aquellas palabras. Había pensado que Kai se enojaría pero lo entendió todo bien. Mariah era pasado, Kai era presente y futuro.

—¿Tú con quién estuviste? —preguntó y se extrañó al ver a Kai entristecerse un poco.

—Con muchas... después de escapar de la abadía era mi costumbre andar en bares buscando problemas y me metía con cualquiera que me lo insinuara. Después estuve con un chico... fue el primero.

—¿Quién era?

—Tala.

—¿Tala? ¿Tú y él... estuvieron juntos?

—Sí. Fue hacia el final del campeonato mundial ruso. Tala dijo que me amaba pero yo no pude corresponderle.

Ray comprendió. Imaginó lo difícil que habría sido para dos chicos como ellos intentar una relación. Aún más, en lugar de los celos sin razón que normalmente lo habrían atacado, se alegró que Kai al menos hubiera intentado una relación basada en sentimientos reales y no mera calentura disfrazada de algo más profundo como vergonzosamente hizo él con Mariah.

—¿Te molesta? —le preguntó Kai.

—No —contestó sonriendo. Kai correspondió aquella respuesta con un beso.

Después, los chicos se levantaron para comenzar el día.

* * *

Y yo también quiero que esta noche te quedes conmigo

En tus brazos quedarme rendido

Y mañana cuando llegue el día

Sentir la alegría de amarte otra vez

* * *

Mariah estaba en su habitación de hotel terminando de arreglarse. Esa mañana le tomó más tiempo de lo normal porque sus pensamientos divagaban en todo lo que Boris habló con ella.

Se sentó frente al tocador y miró detenidamente su rostro. Era una chica agraciada, tal vez no una reina de belleza, pensó, pero tenía lo suyo. Como fuera, Ray ya se había fijado en ella como chica. Primero en el Torneo Asiático en el que no pasó desapercibida la forma en que no le quitaba la mirada cuando se reencontraron luego de algunos años. Incluso en el campeonato mundial su trato fue especialmente diferente hacia ella que hacia los demás chicos. Si bien, luego pasaron un tiempo inolvidable mientras él estuvo en la aldea, pero tuvo que regresar a Tokio con los Blade Breakers para enfrentar un reto. Luego sucedió el otro torneo mundial y fue una victoria más para su equipo.

Lógicamente se sintió feliz por él y festejaron juntos pero en el fondo algo le molestaba. Ray se la pasaba hablando de sus aventuras y también había mencionado cierta amiga de Tyson que fue un gran apoyo para todos. Al principio no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos hasta aquella noche especial.

Lee había llamado a todos para reunirse en su casa. En la noche, Ray insistió en acompañarla hasta su casa. Todavía recordaba cómo habían reído en el camino y al momento de despedirse, la forma en que él se puso nervioso y lentamente se acercó para besarla. El resto era historia.

Todavía le dolía la manera en que Ray la ilusionó y después la dejó por Kai. Si al menos hubiera sido honesto acerca de sus sentimientos desde el principio, ¿o era que ni él mismo sabía qué sentía? Ahora entendía todas las atenciones y el trato especial que Ray tenía hacia el capitán de su equipo. Maldijo la hora en que le entregó su amor porque al parecer a ese chico nunca le importó. Pero tenía un plan. Si Ray no era suyo, entonces tampoco sería de Kai... ni de nadie más.

**— o — o —**

—¿Ya estás satisfecho, Ray? —le preguntó Kai cuando salían del hospital. Habían hablado con el médico del ruso. Le tomaron una muestra de sangre al chino sólo para tener total seguridad de la compatibilidad, pero harían la operación en una semana.

—Sí, mucho —le sonrió Ray—. Y tú deberías estarlo, ¿o acaso al gran Kai Hiwatari le dan miedo los hospitales?

Kai lo miró con fingida indignación y adoptó su pose de indiferencia.

—Oh, vamos Kai. Sólo es una broma.

—Muy gracioso, gatito. A mí no me dan miedo los hospitales. Pero digamos que no me gusta depender de nadie, ni de un médico.

—Por eso te insistí. Piensa que así sanarás y ya no dependerás de nadie.

—Sí, sí, como sea.

Cambiaron de tema y hablaron alegremente de otras cosas.

Pasaron una tarde inolvidable riendo y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Y en la noche, salieron al jardín a tirarse en el césped para mirar las estrellas. El frío comenzaba a arreciar con un viento implacable que no les importó ni a Kai ni a Ray.

—¿En qué piensas, gatito?

—En ti y en lo mucho que te amo.

De pronto, la visión del cielo que Ray tenía se vio ocultada por una bella sonrisa que Kai le daba. El chico acarició el rostro de finas facciones recorriendo los mechones de pelo azabache que caían despreocupadamente en él, las mejillas suaves y ligeramente frías por culpa del viento, la línea de la mandíbula... recorrió con sus dedos cada detalle de ese rostro hasta llegar a los labios, donde se detuvo un rato, mirándolos como si estuviera hipnotizado. Esos labios que eran una sutil invitación a besarlos, tan suaves, tan bellos... no se resistió más y se acercó lentamente a besarlos.

Ray cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, también como si cada caricia de Kai lo hubiera hipnotizado. Estaban tan enamorados que podrían haber pasado horas acariciando y mirándose sin cesar. Sólo que de noche y bajo las estrellas, el momento instigaba para algo más. Las manos de Kai, habiendo cometido la tarea de recorrer el rostro del chino, comenzaron a explorar su cuerpo una vez más pero con más detenimiento que las veces anteriores, como si quisiera memorizar cada pedazo de piel apiñonada y cada suspiro que arrancaba al tocarla.

Kai se apoyó con un brazo en el césped, separándose un poco del beso que acababan de darse y sonriendo al tiempo que con la mano libre desabrochaba el cinturón del chino.

—¿No crees que es demasiado pronto? —preguntó Ray en un murmullo.

—No te entiendo —contestó Kai besando el cuello del chino y continuando la tarea de quitar el cinturón.

—Acabamos de hacerlo anoche y ahora en la mañana.

—Nunca es demasiado pronto para estar contigo. Te amo.

Después de aquellas dulces palabras, los chicos se entregaron a su amor por tercera vez. Esa noche muy probablemente era la última en el año de cielo despejado que les permitiría una velada romántica bajo las estrellas. También, esa sería muy probablemente la última noche en que el cielo estuviera despejado para esos dos chicos en otro aspecto que nada tenía que ver con el clima.

* * *

Pues aquí está. Prometí lemonade y aquí lo puse. De verdad, este fue el último capítulo feliz. En adelante viene lo feo... y sí que se va a poner feo. Una gatita celosa y ardida. Un abuelo molesto y... bueno, el resto deberán leer.

Estoy muy feliz, y crean que me sirvió de inspiración. Ayer fue un día tan bonito... ja ja ja, tengo muchas ganas de reír :D Incluso mi muso volvió y ya tengo planeada toda la historia con puntos y comas. En total serán 27 capítulos.

También me gusta cuando ponen sus reviews. Así que por favor, si ya leyeron hasta aquí, nada les cuesta poner un "hola, leí tu fic y me gustó/no me gust" ;)

**Ale yayoi himura**: no te preocupes, muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**Dark girl kon**: mmm... Mariah... esa gatita será muy problemática y cree que la vas a odiar más XD Muchas gracias por tu review. Me gustaría complacerte con lo de no hacer sufrir al precioso neko pero creo que mejor empiezo a correr antes de que me agarres, je je je

**Aome de Kon**: Me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto! ;D Ya verás... de que está surtidito lo está. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Canción: "Quiero" de Andrés Calamaro y Emanuel Ortega


	10. Te vi venir

**Te vi venir**

Aún ni siquiera te tengo

Y ya tengo miedo de perderte amor

Qué rápido se me ha clavado

Qué dentro todo este dolor

* * *

Mariah despertó esa mañana y adoptó una actitud demasiado fría, tanto que nadie la habría reconocido. Todo el día anterior no había hecho sino recordar y sufrir a causa de aquellas memorias. Puso especial atención a su arreglo personal, eligiendo cuidadosamente lo que vestiría y peinando su largo cabello con esmero. No era que luciera muy diferente, pues tampoco querría llamar demasiado la atención, tan sólo algunos detalles que seguro Ray notaría.

Una vez lista, se paró frente al enorme espejo del tocador en aquella habitación de hotel y se miró críticamente. Su rostro era duro, reflejaba toda la amargura que por culpa de aquel chino ahora le quemaba por dentro. Una cosa era que él amara a Kai, otra muy diferente que a la primera de cambio la botara para correr al lado de aquel chico. Boris tenía razón después de todo: Ray era tan culpable como Kai y ambos debían pagar. Por supuesto, ella seguía amando al chino. Pero aquello era un asunto muy aparte; primero debía dedicarse enteramente a que el plan resultara según lo acordado.

Quizá, una vez que Ray se diera cuenta que Kai era muy poca cosa y que merecía algo mejor, sólo quizá, se fijaría de nuevo en ella. Aunque para qué esperar. Mariah sabía con seguridad (y estaba plenamente convencida) de que Kai le había lavado el cerebro al chico chino, o que lo había deslumbrado con toda su aura de misterio y la actitud de "soy lo mejor y tú eres basura"... incluso se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que Kai hubiera atraído a Ray durante la última estancia de éste en Japón sólo para fastidiarla a ella; ¿por qué no habría de ser así si el ruso sentía un desagrado abiertamente notorio hacia ella y además era el tipo de persona que no se toca el corazón por nadie? Eso sin mencionar que una vez ya había demostrado el placer que le producía ver a otros derrotados, y no sólo en beyblade.

—Maldito seas Kai Hiwatari —murmuró con odio golpeando la superficie del tocador con un puño—. Te juro que me la vas a pagar.

**— o — o —**

En otra habitación del mismo hotel, un hombre con desagradable sonrisa maliciosa, hablaba en ruso por un celular.

—Está todo listo, señor. Sólo queda esperar y al final del día le comunicaré que la operación fue exitosa.

—_Más te vale que así sea, Boris. No me gustan las estupideces._

—No se preocupe, señor.

—_Bien. Adiós._

La comunicación fue cortada. Boris guardó su celular haciendo una mueca de asco dedicada al hombre con el que acababa de hablar.

«Ese maldito viejo imbécil —pensó—. Esperaba que me pusiera dentro de los proyectos de recuperación de BioVolt y no que me mandara a arreglar las idioteces de su nieto. Ya verá cuando esto acabe... ¡Maldito seas, Kai Hiwatari! Te juro que en cuanto vuelvas a la abadía, desearás nunca haberte cruzado en mi camino.»

* * *

Es poco lo que te conozco

Y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor

No tengo miedo de apostarte

Perderte sí me da pavor

* * *

El momento había llegado. Mariah se sentó en una orilla de la cama y tomó el teléfono de la mesita de noche, respiró profundo y marcó el número.

Un timbrazo... dos timbrazos...

Al tercero, alguien descolgó del otro lado de la línea. Era la amable voz de una mujer, probablemente parte de la servidumbre. La chica pidió hablar con Ray Kon y esperó un momento.

**— o — o —**

Era temprano aún. Kai estaba en el gimnasio de aquella mansión. Desde que estaba con el chino, habían vuelto a él los ánimos incluso para regresar a su estricto entrenamiento. Ray aún dormía, al menos eso pensaba él. La verdad era que éste ya estaba despierto hacía rato y, queriendo sorprender a Kai, bajó a prepararle el desayuno él mismo.

Y en eso se encontraba el chino: batiéndose en el dilema sobre qué cocinar. La cocina de la mansión Hiwatari estaba tan surtida y completa que había muchas opciones para elegir.

El ama de llaves se acercó a Ray y le dijo que tenía una llamada. El chico agradeció y se dirigió al teléfono con desgana, un poco harto de que Mariah no entrara en razón.

—¿Sí? —contestó.

—Ray... —replicó obviamente la china.

—¿Qué sucede, Mariah?

—Yo... sólo llamé para decirte que me voy. Ya no te voy a molestar más.

Ray no supo qué decir. Si bien era lo que esperaba, la voz de la chica sonaba hueca; tenía un vacío de emoción que le erizó la piel. Era un tono de resignación y tristeza casi trágica.

—Yo quería decirte —continuó la chica después de un momento—, que te amo y quiero que seas muy feliz.

—Mariah...

—No digas nada, por favor —cortó ella—. Ya no te voy a importunar... nunca más, ni a ti ni a nadie. Ya no volverás a saber de mí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ray con un hilo de voz. Definitivamente ese tono de voz lo asustaba.

—Como escuchaste. No tiene caso continuar así. Sólo quiero terminar con este dolor —susurró—. Hasta nunca, Ray.

—Mariah, ¡espera! —pero fue en vano. La chica había colgado. Ray estaba helado. Conocía muy bien a esa chica y jamás había hablado o insinuado algo como... ¡no! No lo permitiría.

Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y salió velozmente a la calle olvidándose de todo y concentrándose en llegar lo más rápido hasta el hotel de Mariah. ¿Pero cuál era el hotel donde se estaba quedando? Mariah casi no conocía Japón. Sólo había estado ahí una vez antes, junto a los demás White Tigers, y se habían quedado en el hotel cercano a la BBA... ¡eso era! Seguramente ahí estaba.

* * *

No me queda más refugio que la fantasía

No me queda más que hacer que hacerte una poesía

* * *

Mariah colgó el teléfono con pesar aún escuchando lejanas la súplica de Ray para que esperara un momento. Sonrió con amargura y se dirigió al armario para hacer su maleta. El tiempo apremiaba y todo tenía que estar listo. Volteó a mirar su reflejo en el espejo por enésima vez. Suspiró profundamente sin evitar notar el dejo de nostalgia en su semblante y el brillo abatido de su mirada.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y el fuego de su deseo reprimido le quemó las entrañas. Faltaba muy poco, se dijo, y si todo salía bien, ya no lloraría más.

**— o — o —**

Ray corrió como nunca. Tardó unos quince minutos en llegar al hotel. Entró en el vestíbulo y derrapó al frenar frente al mostrador. Intentó calmar su agitadísima respiración y los furiosos latidos de su corazón. La joven en la recepción lo miró con educada consternación pero evidente molestia en su mirar.

El chino le sonrió avergonzado y preguntó por la habitación de Mariah. Ni bien la señorita le dijo cuál era, Ray ya se había lanzado en una nueva carrera hacia las escaleras.

Se le fue el alma en apresurar sus pasos hasta llegar a la puerta 422. De nuevo derrapó al frenar bruscamente, por poco resbalando. Se incorporó rápidamente y tocó con premura esperando que Mariah no hubiera cometido ninguna tontería.

**— o — o —**

Kai terminó su rutina en el gimnasio y regresó a la habitación sólo para sorprenderse de encontrar la cama vacía. Encogió los hombros restándole importancia. Primero entraría a darse una ducha rápida. El agua fría le calmó el calor del ejercicio pero en nada el calor que aún asomaba en su piel por causa de los besos de su novio. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo pero tranquilizó su impaciencia diciéndose que ya tendría momento. Cerró los ojos sintiendo correr el agua por su perfecto cuerpo y comenzó a divagar en pensamientos acerca de Ray. Era casi gracioso que Kai Hiwatari estuviera soñando despierto y menos que fantaseara con nada como lo estaba haciendo con aquel par de ojos dorados cuyo dueño ansiaba tener en sus brazos otra vez.

Quince minutos después, estaba terminándose de vestir y ahora se preguntaba dónde estaría ese gatito. Seguramente abajo, se respondió a sí mismo, así que bajó al comedor. En su rostro había una sonrisa que no podía ocultar, se sentía muy feliz y todo gracias a Ray. Bueno, y qué decir del chino que también era muy feliz gracias a él.

Qué curioso, se dijo de nuevo en sus pensamientos, Ray no estaba por ningún lado. De hecho, había algunas cosas sobre la barra de la cocina como si alguien hubiera querido cocinar pero desistiera de ello.

Kai llamó al ama de llaves y le preguntó por Ray.

—El joven se levantó temprano y bajó a hacer el desayuno. Después le llamaron por teléfono y salió sin decir nada.

La sonrisa de Kai se esfumó. Eso estaba muy raro.

—¿Quién le llamó?

—No lo sé, señor. No dijo su nombre. Era una chica.

—Bien. Gracias, puede retirarse.

Definitivamente el asunto era muy, pero muy raro. Kai sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar tonterías. No tenía por qué preocuparse, ni mucho menos desconfiar, aunque su naturaleza le instigara a hacerlo. Seguramente había una explicación razonable y sólo tendría que esperar a que Ray llegara para escucharla.

* * *

Porque te vi venir y no dude

Te vi llegar y te abrace

Y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras

Y luego te besé y me arriesgue

Con la verdad, te acaricie

Y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras

Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras

* * *

Mariah escuchó los desesperados toques en la puerta y supo quién era. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió encontró al chico que tanto amaba mirándola con preocupación. Y lo que jamás habría imaginado: ¡él la abrazó!

Ray se había lanzado a ella para envolverla fuertemente en sus brazos. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué tenía esa niña en la cabeza? ¿Acaso no sabía lo preocupado que estaba? ¿Acaso no sabía que ya suficiente tenía con la culpa como para cargar con algo más?

Al verla ahí, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, no pudo sino notar que había algo diferente en ella. Se veía linda, pensó, pero en aquellos ojos había tanto dolor y amargura... que cedió al impulso de abrazarla.

—Mariah —suspiró separándose pero sujetándola por los hombros—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—¿Qué pretendes, Mariah? No creas que no me di cuenta de lo que quisiste decir en el teléfono.

—¿De qué hablas?

Ray la miró con indignación e incredulidad. Al chocar ambos pares de ojos dorados no hubo lugar para el engaño. Sí, era cierto, Mariah insinuó que quería quitarse la vida, como en un chantaje sutil. Pero aunque Ray no pensaba ceder ante éste, la quería mucho como para permitir que se hiciera daño.

—Eh... ¿quieres pasar un momento? —preguntó como si nada.

Ray cerró la puerta tras él y miró la habitación. Mariah apenas había terminado de empacar su ropa en una pequeña mochila. Ella estaba sirviéndose un vaso de limonada de una jarra que había pedido. Le ofreció un vaso a Ray y éste aceptó dando un trago para ganar tiempo y pensar en algo que decir.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —le preguntó.

—Hoy mismo, eso espero.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Es que aún no compro el boleto de avión. Espero que queden asientos vacíos en el próximo vuelo.

Surgió un incómodo silencio. Una verdadera tortura para Ray y un poco deleitante para la chica, que en el fondo creía ser la causante del nerviosismo de él.

—Mariah... yo, yo quisiera que tú...

—Ray... —ella se acercó al chico mirándolo anhelante a los ojos. Eso sólo consiguió que él no pudiera expresar correctamente lo que quería. Y es que sólo buscaba su perdón pero no sabía cómo decirlo sin dar pie a falsas ilusiones.

—Esto es difícil. Tú y yo hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo y...

Ray no pudo continuar porque Mariah lo calló con un beso.

Un beso bastante apasionado, como ella sólo los sabía dar en su muy particular forma de expresar su amor; lástima que no fuera correspondida pues Ray habría preferido que en lugar de ella estuviera Kai.

—Por favor, Mariah —dijo él volteando el rostro y alejándola.

—¿Por qué no me quieres, Ray?

—Yo... lo siento Mariah —contestó él muy afligido—. Tú sabes que en el corazón no se manda.

—Por favor, Ray. Déjame quererte al menos una última vez —suplicó y de nuevo se lanzó abrazando el cuello del chico y besándolo con pasión.

Era tan difícil resistirse al deseo. Ray amaba a Kai, y de eso estaba tan seguro que no necesitaba ni preguntárselo. Pero no había que negar que Mariah era bonita, su cuerpo era una tentación muy fuerte... una tentación que por haber probado antes ahora le resultaba más difícil rechazar. Pronto comenzó a corresponder al beso y abrazó a la chica por la cintura. Y, además, sintió su cabeza nublarse en confusión.

«Detente, Ray —se reprendió—. No puedes hacerle esto a Kai. Piensa en él. Tú amas a Kai y no a Mariah.»

* * *

Ahora esperaré algunos días

Para ver si lo que te di fue suficiente

No sabes que terror se siente

La espera cada madrugada

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora y no había noticias de Ray. Kai comenzó a desesperarse y decidió que debía hacer algo en lugar de quedarse ahí sentado a darle pie a la imaginación. ¿Pero qué debía hacer? ¿Dónde podría estar ese chico?

Apenas se había levantado del sillón cuando el teléfono sonó. Se abalanzó sobre éste antes que la servidumbre y contestó al segundo timbrazo.

—¿Ray? ¿Eres tú?

—Vaya, vaya... —una voz burlona se reía al otro lado de la línea. Era una voz que reconoció al instante y le causó repugno.

—¡Boris!

—Sí, soy yo.

—¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!

—Cálmate, mi querido joven Hiwatari. Me ofende tu tono.

—Déjate de estupideces, ¿quieres? Dime de una buena vez qué buscas.

—Yo no busco nada.

—No estoy para tus jueguitos, imbécil —se exasperó Kai.

—Modera tu lenguaje, Kai. Ya te dije que no busco nada, pero tú sí.

—No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres?

—A ver ahora, ¿quién es el imbécil? —Kai sintió hervir su sangre pero no dijo nada—. Dime Kai, ¿se te ha perdido algo últimamente?

Kai sintió que el alma se le fue a los pies y la preocupación le invadió con una fuerza aún mayor. Ray...

—¿Kai? Mmm... Veo que estoy en lo cierto. Dime entonces, ¿lo que se te perdió era como de 1.65m de estatura, cabello negro muy largo y unos ojos dorados muy bonitos?

—¡Si intentas algo contra Ray te juro que te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido! ¡¿Escuchaste, estúpido?!

—Vaya, qué mal genio tienes, Kai. Yo no le he hecho nada a tu gatito.

—¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde lo tienes?!

—Yo no lo tengo en ningún lado —contestó Boris con brusquedad, dejando de lado la burla.

—Entonces, ¡¿dónde está?!

—Tranquilo, si quieres saber dónde está yo te lo diré.

**— o — o —**

Mariah sonrió al ver el cuerpo de Ray descansar junto a ella en la cama. Se acomodó más pegada a él y descansó la cabeza en su pecho. Sonrió más ampliamente al contemplar la paz con la que el chico dormía. Siempre le había gustado mirarlo dormir después de hacer el amor. Sólo que ahora era diferente. Era una vez diferente, muy lejana de ese "siempre". Suspiró y se dejó llevar por su rítmica respiración que la mecía y la introducía paulatinamente a un letargo.

**— o — o —**

Kai corría con fuerza sin imaginar qué encontraría. Aunque viniendo de Boris, nada bueno podía ser. Cuántas veces no lo había visto masacrar niños inocentes como para no imaginar un sinnúmero de posibilidades, rogando porque ninguna fuera cierta.

Entró en el edificio sin detenerse ni un momento. Corrió a las escaleras y subió hasta el cuarto piso. El corazón se le aceleraba tan violentamente que podía sentirlo chocar contra su pecho.

Se detuvo ante la puerta 422, y con él, el tiempo también lo hizo. En sus oídos se esfumó todo sonido excepto los sordos latidos de su corazón. Los segundos comenzaron a pasar en cámara lenta al notar que la puerta aparentemente cerrada no tenía el seguro puesto. Giró la aldaba y empujó la puerta con delicadeza, temeroso de lo que pudiera haber adentro. Las rodillas le temblaban y estaba sudando frío. Tomó aire profundamente y avanzó dos pasos dejando al descubierto la peor escena jamás imaginada. En un segundo, los sonidos regresaron, el tiempo aceleró irrealmente y el mundo se desmoronó a su alrededor.

Ray sí estaba ahí, no le había sucedido nada de lo que imaginó; por el contrario, estaba muy bien y el lugar no mostraba señales de Boris. El problema era cómo estaba el chino: desnudo y junto a Mariah, que lo abrazaba.

* * *

Si tú ya no quisieras volver

Se perdería el sentido

Del amor por siempre

No entendería ya este mundo

Me alejaría de la gente

* * *

Ray despertó lentamente. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se percató de un ligero dolor que le punzaba en la sien. Sentía todos los músculos relajados y una somnolencia extraña. También sintió alguien abrazándolo: ¡era Mariah!

Ahogó un grito de incredulidad. Estaba con Mariah, en la cama de la habitación, ambos desnudos y abrazados. Pero no entendía cómo... un momento estaba corriendo hacia el hotel con preocupación, después estaba en la habitación... luego un beso y ¡de pronto despertaba en la cama con ella!

—¡Mariah!

La chica despertó con desgano y al verlo le sonrió. Después, sin previo aviso, le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Ray se separó de ella bruscamente.

—¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó ella.

—Dime, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

—¿Que cómo llegamos a esto? ¿Qué te sucede, Ray?

—Es que... yo... —la voz se le había trabado. Mariah lo miró con hostilidad.

—Si quieres desentenderte de lo que sucedió, sólo dímelo y no estés fingiendo que no sabes nada. ¡Fuiste tú quien propició esto!

—¿Yo?

—Sí, ¡tú!

—Perdóname, por favor —fue lo único que dijo y después se levantó para buscar su ropa. Se vistió y salió de la habitación dejando a Mariah sin oportunidad de hacer nada.

«Soy un idiota. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? —pensó mientras caminaba. Miró el reloj de una tienda—. Las 2:15 de la tarde... ¡Kai!»

Ray comenzó a correr. ¿Qué le diría a Kai? Ni siquiera había asimilado él mismo lo que acababa de suceder. No podía mentirle, eso lo sabía. Pero tampoco podía decirle "Oye Kai, acabo de acostarme con Mariah, discúlpame". Su cabeza era un mar de confusión pero definitivamente, su pequeño desliz tendría consecuencias.

Entró en la casa sintiéndose extraño. Cerró la puerta con suavidad. Tenía que buscar a Kai, eso lo sabía. ¿Qué le diría? Eso no lo sabía. Aunque mejor sería tomar las cosas como vinieran y diciendo siempre la verdad. Pero, ¿cuál era la verdad?

—¿Ya te cansaste de la tipa esa? —Kai lo miraba desde un rincón. Estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja, que impedía ver su expresión facial. A pesar de ello, Ray pudo saber, por el tono de voz, que era de total frialdad.

—Kai.

—No me has contestado —dijo con furia. Se acercó a encarar al chino. Tenía una expresión dura que ocultaba muy eficientemente el dolor que lo carcomía.

Ray intentó decir algo pero la voz no le salió.

—¿Piensas que no me iba a enterar, eh? Pues te salió mal, gatito. Lo único que no soporto es la traición. La aborrezco junto con quien la comete.

—Kai, ¿qué...?

—Te vi con la tipa esa, muy tranquilamente durmiendo. Te acostaste con ella, ¿cierto? "Yo jamás te voy a dejar, Kai", "No voy a volver con ella", "Te amo"... ¡Qué montón de basura!

—Kai, déjame hablar, por favor —Ray tenía los ojos húmedos. Kai estaba descargando su furia en él pero no podía reprochárselo.

—No, Ray, no te esfuerces en dar explicaciones. Los hechos valen más que mil palabras. Me decepcionas, ¿sabes? Ya estarás feliz, no cualquiera puede verle la cara de estúpido a Kai Hiwatari.

—Kai, yo...

—¡Dije que te calles! —bramó Kai—. ¡Eres un asco, Ray! ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡JAMÁS!

—Kai, no... por favor —Ray no pudo evitarlo y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Maldito hipócrita... eres de lo peor —susurró con veneno en la voz—. ¿Cómo pude pensar que tú...? ¡Argh! Eres una porquería.

—Basta, Kai. Ya no sigas —suplicó Ray.

Cada insulto le perforaba el corazón y le arrancaba una lágrima. Eso sin contar la mirada de profundo odio, la actitud fría y el silencio incómodo que siguió. Kai le había dado la espalda.

—¿Kai? Escúchame por favor... —el chico no contestó—. Al menos dime algo.

—¿Quieres que te diga algo? —habló el ruso con sorna—. Te diré tres palabras: ¡VETE AL DIABLO!

Ray se dejó caer al piso. No soportaba más. El desprecio de Kai era demasiado doloroso. ¿Y cómo culparlo si era lógico después de verlo con Mariah?

—Algo más —agregó Kai deteniéndose antes de salir de la casa—. Cuando vuelva quiero que ya te hayas ido.

* * *

¿Qué tal? No tan bonito, ¿eh? Creo que me reservaré mis comentarios acerca del capítulo y no pondré ningún adelante del siguiente. No quiero arruinar la sorpresa. XD Soy mala... ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

Estoy muy alegre... y no porque influencia de estupefacientes, ¿eh? Muchos reviews en el capítulo pasado :D

**Aome de Kon**: jajajaja XD ¿en serio? ¿una malteada de Mariah? ¡Wakala! ¡Iac! jajaja... mmm... ¿quieres que Mariah muera? Es muy pronto para decirlo, ¿no crees?... Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Jendow**: O.O ¡Wow! ¡Jendow me dejó un review! Neta, qué honor. Me alegra que te gustara. Si soy yo quien lee tu fic (por cierto, que los dos me gustan mucho)... jajajaja... ya me entró la risa nerviosa ;D

**Naoki009**: ¿Te lo recomendaron? ¿De verdad? O.O Ya siento que tu hermano me cae bien ;) jajaja. Gracias por el review, espero que también estés muy bien.

**Faye**: Gracias por el review y no te preocupes. Te comprendo, de verdad, sé lo que es eso. Aunque en mi caso, mi hermano abusador adicto al PC se fue a otra ciudad a estudiar la universidad así que la tengo toda para mí solita XD jejeje...

**Aiko**: ¡hola de nuevo! Sí, sé lo que dices. Intentaré dejando ese equilibrio... porque una cosa es el yaoi y otra la mariconería. Pero no, no, no... en este fic no. Ojalá también te guste este capítulo.

**Dark girl kon**: muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad. Aunque a lo de Mariah... pues juzga tú misma en este capítulo. Y el neko, je je je... es muy lindo, me encanta pero creo que no puedo evitar que sufra un poquillo en este fic...

**Serenity chan**: Muchas gracias. Por supuesto que lo voy a seguir ;)

Canción: "Te vi venir" de Sin Bandera

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, ¡próximo capítulo muy pronto!


	11. Completo incompleto

**Completo incompleto**

Soy un completo incompleto

Incompleto por amor

La costilla que me falta

Cuelga de tu corazón

* * *

Kai caminó por las calles hasta llegar al mirador de la ciudad. Aquel donde había estado cuando se reencontró con Tyson, Kenny y además conoció a Hillary. Ver el mar le causaba melancolía. Estaba tan bello en ese momento que el sol del atardecer le arrancaba reflejos dorados.

Dorados... como los ojos de Ray.

«¡Maldición! ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ray? ¿Por qué me engañaste?»

Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro y luego otra. Pronto ya no eran sólo lágrimas sino un llanto que era incapaz de reprimir. ¡Cómo podía sucederle precisamente a él! ¿Acaso a la vida le gustaba ensañarse con él? ¡Cómo le dolía el alma!

Se sentía tan incompleto. El corazón le estaba gritando que regresara a la mansión antes que Ray se fuera, que regresara y lo perdonara, pues si lo dejaba ir sería muy infeliz. El resto de sí mismo le decía que no pensara estupideces. Si él se había acostado con Mariah después de apenas unos días de comenzar una relación con él, simplemente era que jamás había sentido ese amor que le confesó aquella mañana. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sólo había durado cinco días! Pareciera que fue una eternidad.

Toda la rabia, la decepción, el amor traicionado y la amargura que arrastraba lo estaban desmoronando por dentro. Comenzaba a flaquear y ahora que ya no era el Kai Hiwatari de antes, no pensaba hacer caso a su orgullo. Tanto era el amor que sentía por aquel chino que por un segundo quiso convencerse de que lo que había visto en aquel hotel no era sino una situación malentendida con una buena explicación detrás.

Regresó a la mansión con mucha prisa, deseando que el chino estuviera ahí. Por eso, fue muy decepcionante encontrar la casa vacía. Se había ido.

Fue entonces que por fin lo comprendió. ¡Qué estúpido fue! Si hubiera sentido siquiera un poco de cariño hacia él no se habría ido; se habría quedado para intentar explicar lo sucedido, para recuperar su amor... para cualquier cosa que le permitiera quedarse a su lado. Seguramente al ver que no lo perdonaría, tomó sus cosas y se fue corriendo al lado de Mariah.

El chino era un traidor. Y pensar que alguna vez Kevin les había advertido de ello. Qué lástima que no lo hubiera escuchado... qué lástima que de entre todas las personas del mundo, precisamente de él se hubiera enamorado.

Indudablemente, Tala jamás lo habría hecho sufrir. Y él tan idiota que no le correspondió. Estaba tan atraído por el chino que ni siquiera se esforzó lo suficiente. Estaba tan cegado de amor que lo dejó morir solo en Rusia y no fue a su lado aunque fuera para hacerlo feliz durante lo poco que le quedaba de vida.

Qué diferente era Ray de Tala. Ahora sin ninguno de los dos, se sentía muy incompleto. Y, para su desgracia, la parte que le faltaba se la había llevado Ray consigo.

* * *

Un seguro inseguro

Media persona en el mundo

Un amante incompleto

Cada vez que te deseo

* * *

Fue hasta la habitación de Ray y miró alrededor como buscando algo aunque ya sabía que él no estaba. El chino parecía haberse ido con tanta prisa que hasta dejó olvidada la banda con el símbolo del ying-yang que usaba atada en la frente.

Lo invadió una tristeza deprimente y las fuerzas lo abandonaron. Se comenzó a sentir tan cansado... Decidió salir de aquella casa tan llena de la esencia de Ray, tan llena del amor que alguna vez se tuvieron si es que existió.

Era como si le faltara la mitad del alma pero estuviera sintiendo el dolor de dos personas. Demasiado para lo que podía soportar. Estaba tan dolido que sus pensamientos sólo podían girar en torno a él. Con él había sido tan feliz que hasta su enfermedad había olvidado. Y ahora sólo quedaban los vestigios de sí mismo. Era un cuerpo vacío, como muerto en vida; así se sentía y sabía que pronto estaría muerto de verdad.

El amor era una basura. ¿Cuántas veces no se lo dijo su abuelo? ¿Por qué nunca aprendió a obedecerlo? Si hubiera sido así estaría en la abadía junto a Tala y sin ningún dolor por causa del chino.

«¿A quién quieres engañar? —se preguntó—. El hubiera no existe. Por eso no vale la pena vivir.»

En un acceso de rabia golpeó el espejo que había en la pared de la habitación, y que seguramente reflejó varias veces los bellos ojos ámbar que tanto amaba y odiaba. Los añicos bañaron el suelo y su puño ensangrentado punzaba de dolor. Pero no le importaba, era más agudo el dolor del corazón.

Ahora odiaba tanto esa casa y todo lo que representaba. Allí nació el amor entre los dos chicos y allí murió. Kai no quiso quedarse ahí ni por un segundo más. Salió de la casa caminando como un sonámbulo, sin rumbo fijo, con el puño ensangrentado y la banda del chino atrapada en éste, pensando demasiado...

Sentía como si le faltase el aire. Era una sensación de sofocamiento y repugno constante. Ningún lugar le parecía lindo, ninguna persona le parecía interesante. Odiaba todo.

Después de deambular por muchos lugares, terminó junto al río. Estaba el ocaso en su máxima expresión, coloreando el cielo de tonos rojizos y matices ámbar... de nuevo pensó en Ray.

En ese momento, se encontraba recargado en el puente y mirando el agua correr con fuerza debajo de él. La poca gente que pasó por su lado lo miraba indiferente. Kai mostraba una serenidad y seguridad falsas pero muy convincentes. Nadie habría podido adivinar lo que por su mente cruzaba. Y es que toda aquella seguridad se había esfumado. Ahora se encontraba indeciso por un pensamiento, más inseguro que nunca, pero no parecía haber otra salida... todas las puertas se le habían cerrado.

* * *

Soy un completo incompleto

Si me giro y no te veo

Como una persona a medias

Sabes a qué me refiero

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió de forma muy extraña; los minutos parecían eternos, pero las manecillas avanzaban rápidamente. Kai perdió la noción total de éste y ni siquiera le tomó importancia.

De pronto escuchó una voz llamarle a lo lejos por su nombre. Era muy familiar... demasiado. Al escucharla, su cuerpo fue recorrido por una descarga eléctrica que momentáneamente lo invadió arrancándole una sonrisa. Descruzó los brazos y se giró para ver al dueño de aquella voz con tan peculiar acento extranjero tan sólo para desilusionarse al ver la imagen de Ray burlarse y desvanecerse en el aire. La mente comenzaba a jugarle trucos de mal gusto.

Maldijo su suerte por enésima vez y decidió que le importaba un rábano lo demás a su alrededor. ¿Por qué debería? Sonaba egoísta pero era muy cierto, al menos para él. Desde pequeño sólo había recibido malas experiencias y desaires. Ahora no tenía razones para querer evitarles un trago amargo a sus amigos. Además, era su derecho, era su vida, y a fin de cuentas, algún día muy cercano terminaría a causa de la leucemia.

De un salto se paró en el barandal del puente guardando un equilibrio perfecto. Observó el agua bajo sus pies como una invitación tentadora a un descanso merecido, a una bendita insensibilidad eterna. No había nadie por los alrededores, era el momento, nadie se daría cuenta hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Y su estado actual, sumado al agotamiento físico de su enfermedad (que se manifestó como nunca hasta entonces) sería subsidiario para dejar al río acabar con su dolor.

* * *

Soy un acorde incompleto

Melodía desafinada

Que va persiguiendo notas

Sin lograr una canción

* * *

—¡Eres desesperante, Tyson! —gritó una Hillary exasperada.

—No es mi culpa que seas una quejosa amargada.

—¡Argh! ¡Ya verás lo que te hace esta quejosa! —amenazó Hillary con el puño en alto.

—Un momento... —la voz de Tyson ya no era fastidiosa sino consternada—. ¿Ese no es Kai?

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó la chica y miró a Tyson.

—¿Qué va a hacer?

—¡Se va a tirar del puente, tonto!

Los dos chicos se abalanzaron desde el camino adyacente al río donde se habían detenido con dirección al puente.

**— o — o —**

Kai quería saltar pero algo se lo impedía. No estaba seguro de qué era, pero no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Era su momento, debía aprovecharlo, ¡¿por qué demonios no se movían sus piernas?! ¿Acaso sería miedo? No, no tenía miedo a la muerte. Tenía miedo de que ni la muerte matara su amor por Ray.

Apretó la banda del chino con mayor fuerza provocándose dolor en la mano herida. Comenzó a llorar con desesperación y a desear con más fervor la muerte. Ya no veía bien de tantas lágrimas que le empañaban la vista.

Maldijo la vida, el amor e incluso a Dios. En el fondo sabía que se estaba condenando pero ya no le importaba. Sentía que siempre estuvo solo y que siempre sería así, aún después de la muerte.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto? —preguntó en un susurro al cielo.

Era el momento. Despegó uno de los pies pero rápidamente lo regresó a su lugar para guardar equilibrio. Sintió ganas de vomitar de tan mareado que se puso. Todo daba vueltas y podía sentir su cuerpo tambalearse en el barandal. De pronto, se desvaneció su vista y luego los demás sentidos, sumiéndose en una inconsciencia total.

* * *

Un rosal sin hojas secas

Un perfume sin olor

Una película en el cine

Sin final en el guión

* * *

—¡Kai!

Tyson rebasó a Hillary por mucho cuando lo observó tambalearse en el puente. Llegó justo a tiempo para sujetar su camisa por la espalda y que no cayera al agua. En consecuencia, Kai se desplomó hacia atrás sobre él.

—¡Kai! ¿Estás bien? ¡Kai! ¡Háblame!

El chico moreno se quitó el cuerpo inerte de Kai de encima y al ver su rostro se le congeló la sangre. Parecía un muerto. Estaba más pálido que la nieve de Rusia, los ojos estaban tan ojerosos que se veían amoratados y un hilillo de sangre le escurría de la nariz. Eso sin decir de lo fría que se sentía su piel.

Hillary llegó corriendo y se agachó junto a los chicos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó. Tyson estaba sin habla, pasmado. Entonces miró a Kai—. ¡Tyson, reacciona! ¡Hay que llamar una ambulancia!

Hillary no esperó respuesta de Tyson. Corrió a buscar ayuda y dejó a los dos chicos ahí en el puente.

Segundos después, Tyson logró entender lo que sucedía y siguió instando en vano a Kai para que despertara.

—Vamos Kai. No nos dejes... —le susurró tomando su mano. Se dio cuenta que estaba llena de sangre y también vio la banda roja con el símbolo del ying-yang.

—¿Ray? —se preguntó en voz alta—. No puede ser.

Tyson abrazó a Kai contra su pecho y acarició su mejilla mientras esperaba a la ambulancia que los llevaría al hospital.

* * *

Soy un completo incompleto

Si me giro y no te veo

Como una persona a medias

Sabes a qué me refiero

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas y tres chicos esperaban impacientes en una sala del hospital. Kenny, que hacía poco había sido informado, trataba de calmar a Tyson. El moreno se levantó para alejarse un poco. Ni él ni Hillary podrían entender por qué se encontraba en aquel estado. Y es que no era para menos. ¡Kai estaba muriéndose! Era Kai: el más fuerte de los Blade Breakers. Nada podría derribarlo... al menos eso creyó siempre.

Además, eso no era lo único. Había algunos cabos sueltos. ¿Por qué quiso tirarse del puente? ¿Por qué tenía la banda de Ray? ¿Por qué no dijo a nadie de su salud? Si no lo hubieran visto por casualidad quién sabe qué habría pasado. El médico les explico de la enfermedad de Kai muy someramente. Ahora se encontraban esperando a que el médico de cabecera del ruso-japonés llegara y les aclarara todas las dudas.

—¿Qué crees que pase, Kenny? —preguntó Hillary en voz baja.

—No lo sé. De verdad no lo sé.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que cada uno intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden. Hillary miró hacia Tyson y pensó en voz alta.

—Me preocupa...

—¿Hm? —Kenny también miró al moreno—. Tienes razón. Ha estado muy raro.

Tyson estaba parado junto a un ventanal mirando hacia fuera. La sala de espera se encontraba en un quinto piso. El cielo del exterior oscurecía cada vez aumentando la desesperación del chico. Habían transcurrido algunas semanas de la última vez que vio a su capitán de equipo. Casi tres semanas... una eternidad.

Apenas en la noche deseó con toda su fuerza volver a ver a Kai pero nunca habría querido que fuese de esa forma. La imagen de su rostro sin color y lleno de lágrimas seguía fresca en su mente negándose a abandonarla.

Una voz preguntando por los familiares de Kai llamó su atención. Era un hombre alto y con pelo entrecano, vestido con una bata blanca. Su expresión era afable... compasiva pero afable.

—Nosotros somos —se apresuró Tyson antes que los otros—. ¿Qué le sucede a Kai?

* * *

Soy un completo incompleto

Se me para el corazón

Si me giro y no te veo

Sabes a quemar el fuego

* * *

Tyson no podía creerlo. Tenía que ser una broma, y si era así, entonces era una de muy mal gusto. El doctor le había permitido entrar a ver a Kai un momento, quien estaba inconsciente en aquel cuarto frío y lleno de equipo médico.

Se acercó al chico de cabello azulado y acarició su mejilla con indescriptible ternura. Se veía frágil. Ya no tenía aquellas marcas azules, la actitud altiva ni la fiera mirada. Ahora no era más que un ángel caído, uno que estaba perdiendo su luz poco a poco.

«_Leucemia aguda... los medicamentos no servirán... transplante_»

¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué precisamente a Kai? Él ya había tenido suficiente. El doctor era un pesimista... ¡sí! ¡Eso era! El doctor era muy pesimista. No conocía a Kai como para saber que él nunca se rendiría, que a pesar de sus pronósticos él estaría bien en muy poco tiempo.

Retiró su mano de la pálida mejilla y sintió encogerse. ¿Para que hacerse falsas ilusiones? Kai estaba muy mal. El diagnóstico era muy claro.

«_Epistaxis, moretones, inflamación de los ganglios linfáticos, anemia, disnea..._»

Apenas entendió el significado de aquello pero lo que sí le quedó claro es que todo ello explicaba el dolor y los constantes desmayos. También que si no encontraban pronto al donador no quedaría esperanza. Y si Kai moría, Tyson moriría con él.

¿Dónde estaba ese donador? Tenía que haber uno en esa enorme ciudad. ¿Pero dónde?

Debía encontrarlo así tuviera que pedirle ayuda a todo el que se le cruzara por enfrente. Sin Kai en su vida, aunque fuese de lejos, sería como arrancarse la mitad del cuerpo, la mitad del alma... sería media persona en el mundo.

* * *

Un seguro inseguro

Media persona en el mundo

Un amante incompleto

Sin ti en mi corazón

* * *

De nuevo me han alegrado mucho!! Sus reviews me levantan el ánimo y me inspiran a escribir como no tienen idea.

Les pido una muy, muy, muy sincera disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar. Me quedé sin Internet un ratillo :( y me quedé tan picada leyendo que olvidé de actualizar mi propio fic nnu

Pero aquí toy de vuelta con muchas ganas de escribir. Sé que el capítulo es tan corto y probablemente soso que van a querer matarme por tardar tanto para esto... también espero que noten el pequeño cambio que le metí. Próximo capítulo muy pronto, promesa de boy scout... un momento, yo no soy boy scout (ni siquiera fui guía) ... ¬¬ dejémoslo en promesa.

**Ale yayoi himura**: :D Me alegra que sigas el fic! Disculpa por no actualizar pronto... espero que este cap. te guste ;)

**Naoki 009**: Sabes, esa es una buena pregunta. De hecho Mariah incluso me cae bien... pero de ahí a compararla con Kai... no, no, no, no... yo me quedo con mi niño ;D Un abrazo!!

**Dark girl kon**: SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! je je je... espero que estés más tranquila... no me odies!! Sí que me dejaste o.O hasta se me bajó la onda de chica mala que traía. Comprendo tu reacción... es horrible hacer sufrir a esos dos bombones. Te prometo que se compensará todo el sufrimiento aunque hasta ahora apenas comienza. Un saludo! Mil gracias por tu review!!

**Faye**: Mil gracias... te haré caso. Culpemos a Mariah XD (Mariah: oye!! tú eres la que escribe / Galy: ¬¬ Largo de aquí o te van a despellejar / Mariah: o.O ... ) Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Por supuesto que seguiré!!! :D

**Kaei kon**: n.n me alegra que te guste el fic. Espero leerte muy seguido por acá, je je... sí, a veces el internet es un problema... ya ves, esta vez me tocó a mí sufrir... ;) Y hablando de sufrimiento, ojalá no te haga sufrir mucho... de pronto me siento mal por ser mala, je je je

**Aome de kon**: Tienes razón en lo de la malteada. Sí, se la damos a Boris y lo matamos de indigestión XD... ja ja ja ja... muchas gracias por tu review...

Canción: "Completo incompleto" de Jarabe de Palo

Bueno, esto es todo por este capítulo. Nos leemos en el próximo...

Besos y abrazos


	12. La condena

**La condena**

No tuve palabras cuando te perdí,

La luna discreta guardaba silencio

Abrí las ventanas no estabas ahí,

Demasiado tarde mi arrepentimiento

* * *

Ray se encontraba sentado en una de las salas del aeropuerto. Llevaba todo el día ahí, y por lo visto, tendría que pasar también la noche. Esperaba que pronto hubiera un espacio vacío en el próximo vuelo a China.

No podía pensar... su cerebro estaba tan ofuscado por la gama de sentimientos que arreciaban en su corazón. Se sentía como una basura. Las palabras de Kai aún resonaban en su cabeza. El alguna vez chico de porte altivo y gracia felina ahora no era sino una persona cabizbaja e insegura.

Por un momento tuvo la intención de decir algo que justificara su error, pero simplemente las palabras no aparecieron. En cuanto Kai comenzó a gritarle insultos y le exigió que se fuera, el mundo se desvaneció alrededor. En el fondo, sabía que tenía razón. ¡Cuánto deseaba volver el tiempo atrás! Pero era imposible.

Fue entonces que lo vio con claridad: ¿para qué quedarse? Él no era digno del amor, o siquiera del respeto, de Kai. No entendía cómo podía haber engañado a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Si bien dudó al principio, a los pocos días supo que era él por quien valía la pena la vida.

No sabía qué pasaría en el futuro, excepto que sin importar adónde volteara, Kai no estaría ahí. Sólo sabía que esta sería su condena. Siempre, aunque no lo deseara, terminaba lastimando a quienes amaba.

Primero fue Mariah. Y es que ese fue el error que desató todo. ¡Si tan sólo se hubiera contenido aquella noche! Pero no... le dijo que le gustaba y le pidió que fuera su novia. Qué lástima que por un sentimiento confundido rompiera un corazón.

Después, buscó a Kai. Con él fue todo diferente. Tal vez ver a través de él... sí, desde el viaje a Rusia su impresión de él cambió totalmente y comenzó a amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía. Estaban muy felices, nada parecía perturbar aquella burbuja de amor donde sólo ellos existían.

Y fue cuando, al ver a Mariah de nuevo, cedió a la pasión del momento y despertó en una cama junto a ella. Aún no lograba entender qué diablos lo movió a hacer algo así, pero ya no importaba. ¿Para qué tratar de entender? ¿Para qué pensar en lo que podría haber sido? Era muy tarde para arrepentimientos.

* * *

No sé dónde estás, pero sigues aquí,

En medio de todo, durmiendo en mi sueño

Y sé que el destino se burla de mí,

¿Qué puedo decirle si me lo merezco?

* * *

Kai despertó lentamente. Los párpados le pesaban demasiado y la sensación de mareo no era de mucha ayuda. Estaba en una triste habitación blanca, con una mascarilla cubriéndole nariz y boca. Trató de ordenar sus ideas para saber qué estaba sucediendo, pero eso sólo hizo que le doliera la cabeza, por lo que desistió.

—Ya despertó —susurró una voz conocida.

—Ya lo notamos, Tyson —dijo otra voz con tono sarcástico—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Kai?

La persona que le hablaba no era otra sino Hillary. La chica lo miraba muy preocupada. Por un instante sintió deseos de contestarle a su manera, porque la pregunta era muy estúpida. Estaba tirado en una cama, y si se veía como se estaba sintiendo... entonces, sería estúpido preguntar cómo se sentía.

Pero abrió la boca y sólo salió un débil mascullo. Guardó silencio. Mejor sería guardar esas energías para después; seguramente las necesitaría, puesto que su cuerpo gritaba de cansancio y dolor por cada poro.

—Es obvio eso, ¿no? —fue Tyson el que contestó a Hillary. El sarcasmo creció y pronto comenzaron a discutir.

—¿Quieren callarse? —interrumpió una tercera persona que Kai no había notado. Era el Jefe—. Si no se dan cuenta, estamos en un hospital y Kai no necesita sus discusiones.

El chico ruso-japonés agradeció con la mirada al pequeño. Fue lo único que pudo pues también le dolía sonreír; primero, porque su cuerpo estaba débil, y luego, porque su corazón estaba roto.

Pero desvió todo sentimiento rápidamente. Su cerebro por fin procesó las palabras de Kenny. Sí estaba en un hospital. Luego, las imágenes llegaron de golpe a su mente.

La preocupación, el hotel, Mariah y Ray juntos, la discusión, Ray se había ido, el puente...

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que el escozor en sus ojos no se convirtiera en lágrimas. ¿Dónde estaría aquel chino causante de su dolor? Ese maldito que se robó su corazón y lo aplastó entre sus manos. Sólo Dios sabría. Pero a pesar de todo, aún sentía su esencia llenarlo por dentro, como una droga que envenena y lo hacía enloquecer.

Sin embargo, sus amigos notaron la tristeza en su semblante.

—Kai —comenzó Tyson seriamente, dejando de lado su actitud infantil—. Lo sabemos... lo de tu enfermedad, me refiero. ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?

El chico peliazul no pudo sino desviar la mirada. No soportaba aquellos tres pares de ojos mirándolo con compasión. ¿¡Qué no sabían cuánto odiaba la lástima!?

—Kai... —esta vez fue Hillary la que habló—. Creemos saber lo que sucedió en el río —hubo una pausa llena de algo muy desolador—. Sólo queremos que sepas que aquí estamos... y cuentas con nosotros.

—Somos tus amigos —intervino Kenny—, y te queremos.

De nuevo las ganas de llorar. Pero Kai Hiwatari no podía darse ese lujo; sería como admitir su derrota ante el destino, permitirle burlarse de su desgracia. Sabía bien qué le deparaba el futuro, por lo que pensaba guardar al menos su dignidad intacta. Era su única seguridad y lo que muchas veces le impidió alcanzar grandes oportunidades.

¿A quién engañaba? Ya ni eso lo tenía seguro. La vida se encargó de golpearlo en el orgullo desde el momento que se permitió enamorarse, mejor dicho, desde el momento en que el amor lo derrotó. Sí, ese fue un truco sucio del destino; tal vez el castigo para una vida de indiferencia. En cierta forma, sentía que merecía todas y cada una de las cosas que le estaban sucediendo.

* * *

Esta absurda soledad no te deja de pensar

¿Dónde está mi suerte, adónde van tus pasos?

¿Dónde están los besos que nunca te di?

¿Dónde está el olvido, dónde está el fracaso?

Bendita la noche en que te conocí.

* * *

—Disculpen la interrupción —un médico entró a la habitación—. Veo que ya despertaste Kai. Me alegra porque tengo que hablar contigo.

Kai asintió ligeramente, casi imperceptiblemente. Los chicos no sabían si quedarse o irse, pero cuando vieron la mirada suplicante de Kai, se quedaron.

—Tu enfermedad está empeorando. Avanzó muy rápidamente. Es necesario hacer el trasplante cuanto antes.

—¿Trasplante? —interrumpió Tyson muy asombrado. Hillary le dio un codazo.

—Sí —el médico respondió—. No hay otra opción. Por cierto, muchacho —agregó mirando a Kai—, te alegrará saber que los análisis de tu donador potencial fueron positivos.

—¿Tienes un donador ya? —esta vez Hillary interrumpió—. ¡Qué bien Kai! Muy pronto vas a estar bien.

—No... —masculló con dificultad Kai—. No quiero nada de él.

—¿QUÉ? —exclamaron los tres pequeños. El doctor sólo lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué está...? —Tyson se exaltó.

—Vamos, mejor esperemos afuera —sugirió Kenny. Entre él y Hillary arrastraron al dueño de Dragoon al corredor.

¡Maldición! Tyson no hacía otra cosa que maldecir desde el instante en que creyó que Kai se tiraría del puente hasta hacía dos minutos que el mismo chico los había sorprendido cuando se enteraron que tenía un donador potencial pero no quería aceptarlo.

Diez minutos después, el médico salió y miró a los tres chicos con cara de resignación.

—Doctor, ¿puede explicarnos qué está sucediendo? —exigió Tyson.

—Eso quisiera saber —respondió éste—. Kai sabe muy bien cuál es su situación. De hecho, teníamos programado el trasplante para dentro de una semana. Hace poco vino con un chico que dijo podía donarle médula ósea.

—¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?

—Pensé que ustedes sabrían... —los tres chicos lo miraron negando—. Bueno, voy a ser sincero y directo. Kai está muy mal. Necesita ese trasplante o sus esperanzas se terminarán.

—¿Qué...? —preguntó con un hilo de voz el moreno.

—Lo siento, chicos. Debo pedirles su ayuda. Le expliqué esto a Kai pero no quiso ceder. Lo único que me queda es colocarlo en lista de espera, lo que a estas alturas, da lo mismo. Ustedes son sus amigos... intenten convencerlo que cambie de idea. Si no acepta el trasplante, entonces morirá.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que las palabras hicieron peso en los corazones de cada uno. No podían perder a Kai, no de esa manera. Tenían que hacer que aceptara el trasplante, así lo obligaran.

Pero primero tendrían que encontrar a aquel chico, pensó Tyson.

—¿Podemos saber quién es el donador potencial de Kai? —preguntó el moreno.

—Sí, por supuesto —el médico buscó en el expediente y después levantó al vista—. El chico se llama Ray Kon.

* * *

Mis cuatro paredes preguntan por ti

No sé que decirles si lloro en silencio

Y las madrugadas me saben a ti

Qué amarga condena la que estoy viviendo

* * *

—Simplemente no lo entiendo.

—Yo tampoco —confirmó Kenny—. ¿Cómo pudo Ray saber de la enfermedad de Kai y no decirnos nada?

—Mejor dicho, ¿cómo pudo venir sin que nos diéramos cuenta?

—¿Quieres calmarte Tyson? —intervino Hillary por primera vez desde que habían hablado con el medico.

—¡¡Pero es que no entiendo qué diablos sucede aquí!!

—¡Tyson! —la chica lo calló dándole un codazo.

El moreno guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza, desesperanzado. Era muy cierto eso de que no entendía nada. En algún momento se perdió de algo muy importante, algo relativo a Kai y Ray. Además de la preocupación por su amigo, tenía la desilusión al imaginar qué era eso que sucedió entre ellos.

—Pues tengo que encontrar a Ray —dijo Tyson.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

—Podemos buscarlo en China, ¿no? —sugirió Kenny—. El señor Dickenson nos ayudará.

—Sí, eso es buena idea —admitió Hillary—. Vamos de una vez.

—Yo no iré —dijo Tyson ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos—. Antes tengo algo que hacer.

**— o — o —**

—De verdad ese Tyson me saca de quicio —se quejó Hillary.

—Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer —replicó el pequeño Kenny.

—¿Más importante que buscar a Ray?

—Bueno, no lo sé...

—Ahí está, ¿lo ves? ¡Lo estás defendiendo!

—No, Hillary. Es sólo que Tyson ha estado muy susceptible desde ayer en la tarde. Algo le pasa y me preocupa.

—Bueno, sí, lo que sea... Pero en cuanto hayamos encontrado a Ray, lo primero que haré será reclamarle a ese desconsiderado su poca ayuda.

—Como quieras, pero mientras tanto será mejor apresurarnos.

**— o — o —**

Tyson llegó a las afueras de la mansión Hiwatari. Probablemente ahí estaría el viejo Voltaire. Y si era así, sería capaz de suplicarle de rodillas con tal que moviera sus influencias para traer a Ray a Japón. Estaba seguro que él tendría más éxito que el señor Dickenson. Y estaba más seguro de que si les hubiera dicho a sus amigos, entonces no habrían permitido que se acercara a la mansión.

«Todo sea por ti, Kai», pensó.

Dentro de sí sentía que era su deber ayudar a Kai, estar a su lado, cualquier cosa por procurar su bienestar. Era un sentimiento que le venía auténtico del corazón, y por una extraña razón, había sentido una punzada de celos al percatarse que Ray estuvo con Kai; era como si el chino hubiera intentado desplazarlo en esa tarea. Pero ahora debía buscarlo y permitirle ser quien ayudara a Kai mientras él, Tyson, se sentaba a observar.

El moreno sacudió la cabeza y se reprendió a sí mismo. No era momento para egoísmos ni para darle vuelo a su sentido de heroísmo. Tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, tragarse su orgullo y actuar rápido; de eso dependía la vida de Kai.

* * *

Esta absurda soledad no te deja de pensar

¿Dónde está mi suerte, adónde van tus pasos?

¿Dónde están los besos que nunca te di?

¿Dónde está el olvido, dónde está el fracaso?

Bendita la noche en que te conocí.

* * *

Kai suspiró. Todo su cuerpo estaba débil y cansado. Deseaba poder dormir para recuperar un poco de fuerza. Sin embargo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos no podía evitar ver a Ray en sus pensamientos. Era como una maldición. Cuando creyó poder olvidarse de él por un momento, despertó en un hospital teniéndolo a él como su primer pensamiento. ¿Por qué no pudo simplemente morirse? Así no tendría que estar constantemente recordando al chino en cada cosa que viera, en cada palabra que escuchara. Era como un cuchillo atravesado en el pecho el dolor que sentía por su traición.

Cerró los párpados concentrándose en dejar su mente en blanco. Muy difícil, aún más para alguien que no hablaba mucho, pues lo único que tenía eran sus pensamientos. Un recuerdo atravesó su cabeza y lo hizo sonreír tristemente. El rostro herido del chino... se alegraba de al menos haberlo herido en el orgullo; pero no era suficiente, el orgullo y el corazón distan mucho de parecerse.

¿Dónde estarían Tyson, Hillary y Kenny? Seguramente lo abandonaron. Claro... ¿para qué quedarse junto a un enfermo? Volvió a suspirar. Si al menos ellos estuvieran ahí... Nunca pensó en que llegaría a extrañar las tonterías de Tyson, pero entonces serían una buena distracción. Ojalá estuviera ahí.

Tala... también pensó en aquel pelirrojo de mortales ojos de hielo. Si él estuviera vivo, no habría tardado un segundo en llegar junto a él. Estaría cuidándolo, tal vez conversando, tal vez sólo en silencio, pero a su lado. Aquel pelirrojo conocía bien su interior; a él no podía engañarlo. Y quizá por ello, habría encontrado la manera de aliviar un poco su dolor, no el físico sino el del alma.

Maldita suerte. Ella era la culpable de su desgracia. Se divertía arrancando pedacitos de su corazón, despacio, muy lento; desde el momento en que murieron sus padres hasta ese día en que Ray lo traicionó. Se preguntó cuántas cosas más aguantaría; ya no le quedaba mucho que quitarle, sólo la vida.

Ray... a pesar de todo lo amaba, y eso dolía más que su traición. No podía odiarlo. ¿Cómo odiar aquellos bellos ojos ambarinos que lo capturaban con una mirada? ¿Cómo odiar su sonrisa inocente y genuina? ¿Cómo odiar aquel ser de andar gracioso y sutil? Sin duda una fruta hermosa a la vista, irresistible y seductora... lástima que por dentro estuviera podrida.

¿Dónde estaría? ¿Pensaría en él? Lo dudaba. Seguramente ahora estaría con Mariah, sin acordarse de las veces que se amaron. Entonces, tampoco pensaría en los besos que nunca se dieron, en las palabras que faltaron, en todo el amor que no se entregó.

Kai por fin pudo conciliar el sueño aún si decidirse por bendecir o maldecir la noche en que el chino fue a su casa, aquella que dio inicio a su amor.

* * *

Bendita la noche en que te conocí,

Bendita la vida en que te conocí,

Bendito aquel día en que te conocí,

Bendita la hora en que te conocí,

Bendito el momento en que te conocí.

* * *

Tyson respiró profundamente, se armó de valor y con la cabeza en alto, se dispuso a entrar a la mansión Hiwatari. Ni bien dio un paso una voz le llamó por su nombre. Era una chica, una que no esperaba encontrar ahí.

—¡Tyson! —se escuchó un grito. El aludido volteó.

—¿Mariah? ¿Qué... q-qué haces tú aquí?

—Busco a Kai.

—¿Es que todavía no sabes?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Kai está en el hospital...

—¿En el hospital? —se alarmó la china—. ¿Por qué?

Tyson iba a comenzar a dar explicaciones pero entonces comprendió algo.

—Espera un momento. Tú estás aquí... Eso significa que Ray está aquí. ¿Dónde está? ¡Me urge encontrarlo!

—Si lo supiera no estaría buscando a Kai —suspiró la china.

—¿Qué...? —quiso preguntar qué sucedió pero decidió que no era algo tan importante—. Tenemos que encontrar a Ray, y tiene que ser rápido.

—Bien. Te ayudaré. Pero después me vas a explicar qué sucede.

—Lo mismo digo.

Afianzado el trato, Mariah caminó decidida a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Pasó un breve momento antes que el mayordomo abriera la puerta. Cuando preguntaron por Ray, la respuesta que recibieron no fue nada agradable.

—El joven empacó sus cosas y se fue hace algunas horas.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron al unísono los dos chicos.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Tyson.

—Mencionó algo de regresar a su país...

Ni bien terminó la frase, los dos chicos se fueron velozmente gritando un "gracias" al aire.

—Al aeropuerto —gritó Mariah mientras corrían.

Veinte minutos después, los chicos llegaron sudando y respirando entrecortadamente al aeropuerto. Se detuvieron en la entrada un momento para tratar de recuperar el aliento y poder articular palabra.

—Creo... que debemos... separarnos —sugirió Tyson.

—Bien... —agregó Mariah con un hilo de voz—. Nos vemos... aquí... en diez minutos...

Después de eso, tomaron caminos contrarios, pasando rápidos entre la gente y buscando.

**— o — o —**

Ya habían pasado horas. Era desesperante no poder encontrar un asiento en cualquier avión que lo llevara a China. Observó en una pantalla el listado de vuelos. Su próxima oportunidad sería pronto. Había un avión programado para volar a las ocho y media.

Regresó a su asiento en la sala del aeropuerto. Con suerte, no tardarían en avisarle que un lugar estaba disponible.

Casi diez minutos después, la suerte funcionó a su favor. Había un único asiento en el vuelo setecientos treinta y dos a China.

**— o — o —**

Mariah paró en seco y chocó contra un hombre que cargaba muchas maletas al ver a quien tanto quería. Sólo que estaba parado en un mostrador de _Japan Airways_. ¡Se iba a ir! Debía impedirlo, al menos hasta que asegurara que regresaría con ella.

—¡Ray! ¡Espera! ¡RAY! ¡NO TE VAYAS!

—¿Eh? —el chino volteó al escuchar el llamado histérico a lo lejos.

—Espera... —farfulló sin aire la chica.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Mariah?

—No te vayas, por favor. Te lo suplico —dijo y se colgó del cuello de Ray en un abrazo no correspondido.

—Mariah, yo...

—No digas nada, sólo no te vayas. Tenemos que arreglar muchas cosas.

—No puedo quedarme.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡RAY! —una tercera voz gritó a voz en cuello.

—¿Tyson? —se sorprendió el chico—. ¿Qué haces...? ¿Cómo supiste que yo...?

—No importa eso —comenzó el moreno pero fue interrumpido.

—Tampoco lo que tú digas —dijo Mariah ceñuda—. Respóndeme, Ray.

Ray se molestó por la actitud de la chica pero no dijo nada pues concluyó que cualquier malentendido sería su culpa, como siempre.

—Tú sabes por qué —musitó un poco cabizbajo.

—Pero...

—No, Mariah. Ya es muy tarde para cualquier cosa... —cortó. Su semblante era débil y sus ojos estaban inundados de tristeza.

—Aún no es tarde —se inmiscuyó Tyson—. Kai aún está vivo...

Obviamente, los tres hablaban de cosas muy diferentes. Mariah quería a Ray a su lado. Ray pensaba que la chica buscaba una reconciliación entre él y Kai. Tyson hablaba de Kai y su salud. Pero lo que más pesó fue el último comentario del moreno.

—¿A qué te refieres, Tyson? —preguntó horrorizado el chino.

—Tienes que quedarte. Tú eres la única esperanza de Kai.

Entonces, la realidad le cayó de golpe a Ray. Estaba tan preocupado por su situación sentimental que no se detuvo a pensar en la razón por la cual llegó a Japón en primer lugar.

—Oh, demonios... soy un estúpido... —murmuró Ray con desaliento—. Es mi culpa...

—¿Qué? —preguntó Mariah—. ¿De qué hablan?

—¿En el hospital? —preguntó Ray a Tyson.

—Sí... —dijo Tyson. Pero Ray ya había corrido a la salida, dejando a los dos chicos paralizados y molesta a la mujer tras el mostrador de la aerolínea.

* * *

Me tardé mucho en actualizar, lo sé. Por eso una disculpa a mis pocos pero muy queridos lectores.

Por eso, les traje un capítulo un poquitín más largo. Espero que les guste. Acepto sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, etc.

**Kaei kon**: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Lamento causarte tal efecto. Bueno, ya está... de nuevo el neko. No creas que lo iba a sacar de escena. En cuanto a un Kai/Tyson, bueno... eso aún no se sabe. Es decir, una cosa es enamorarse, otra muy diferente que te correspondan. En fin, es un enredo, pero como sucede mucho más adelante ya no voy a adelantar más que esto. Así que por favor, ¡no te tires del puente!

**Tamy**: Sería bueno, ¿no? Pero entonces dejaría de ser angst... temo que Kai sufrirá un poco más. Pero no te preocupes, la venganza es dulce XD Gracias por tu review.

**Dark girl kon**: Hola! Gracias por dejar un review. ¿Sabes? No sé que contestarte... en el próximo capítulo verás que le pasa a Kai. En el siguiente a ese verás que le sucede a Ray. n.nu Creo que no te dije nada, ¿cierto? ¡Soy mala! Pero sí te aseguro que Mariah sufrirá. De hecho, todos los involucrados sufrirán, sin excepción y sin importar si lo merecen o no XD

**Aiko**: :) No eres la única que me dice que no lo cambie a un Tyson/Kai. Pero te diré lo mismo: enamorarse no es igual que ser correspondido... quién sabe... todo puede suceder. Ya verás... Gracias por tu review.

**Mistery Ray Girl**: ¿En serio eres de BC? O.O ... :D ¡Paisana! Je je je, qué chiquito el mundo, ¿no?... yo soy de Ensenada... Me alegra que te gustara el fic, espero encontrarte por acá más seguido ;)

Canción: "La condena" de Elefante

Por ahora, es todo. Subiré el siguiente capítulo antes del viernes. Nos leemos muy pronto...

Besos y abrazos (",)


	13. Sobreviviré

**Sobrevivire**

Fue un privilegio tu amor

Y es que por más te quise

Nunca sabré cómo hice

Para merecérmelo

* * *

«Espero que aún no sea tarde», pensó el chino. Estaba corriendo dentro del hospital. Aún recordaba el camino hasta el consultorio del médico de Kai. 

—¿Ray? —una voz femenina lo reconoció. Al voltear se dio cuenta que era Hillary. Y no venía sola, le acompañaba Kenny.

—¡Hillary! ¿Cómo está Kai?

—Él está bien —tranquilizó a Ray—. Pero está muy extraño. Dice que no quiere nada de ti...

—Lo sé, y lo entiendo —la interrumpió—. Debo buscar al doctor.

—¡Espera! Aún tienes que explicarnos...

—Ahora no, es muy complicado.

—Pero... —Hillary guardó silencio al ver que el chico se había ido sin siquiera prestarle atención.

—Creo que no tenía intenciones de decirnos nada —aclaró Kenny.

—Sí, eso parece.

—Vamos con él.

Los dos chicos se apresuraron a alcanzar a Ray momentos después.

—No hay nada a mi alcance que pueda hacer.

—Pero... —Ray estaba discutiendo con el doctor.

—Si el paciente no lo autoriza, no puedo proceder.

—¡¿Aunque su vida esté en juego?! —gritó desesperado.

—Por favor baje la voz. Esto es un hospital.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el chino.

—¿Qué sucede, Ray? —preguntó Hillary.

—Shh... —la acalló Kenny.

—Kai debe firmar la autorización, de otra forma, no voy a operarlo.

—Pero... debe haber una manera, ¡no puede dejarlo morir! —la presión, la angustia y desesperación se reflejaron en cada palabra de Ray.

—Lo siento. Deben entender que si lo hago sin autorización del paciente, puedo perder mi trabajo, mi cédula para ejercer la profesión e incluso ir a la cárcel. Además, es una cirugía de alto riesgo.

—Comprendemos —susurró Kenny.

—¿Por qué no intentan convencerlo? Ustedes son sus amigos, ¿no?

—Podríamos tratar —intervino Hillary.

—Ustedes no entienden nada —comenzó Ray con pesar—. En cuanto él sepa que se trata de mí, se va a negar rotundamente. Se acabó...

El chico se retiró a la sala de espera, donde se paró frente a una ventana. En realidad no veía nada sino que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos tratando de encontrar una esperanza, cualquier salida que le quitara ese sentimiento de culpabilidad y desaliento.

**— o — o —**

Un hombre hablaba por teléfono celular desde un rincón del estacionamiento en el hospital. Acababa de rendir su informe y ahora escuchaba los gritos de cólera de su jefe.

—_¡Imbécil! ¡Si mi nieto se muere, te mato con mis propias manos! ¿ESCUCHASTE BIEN? ¡CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!_

—Sí, señor.

—_¡HAZ LO QUE SEA QUE TENGAS QUE HACER PERO ASEGÚRATE QUE MI NIETO VIVA! ¿ENTENDIDO?_

—A la orden, se...

El hombre al otro lado de la línea colgó antes de recibir la respuesta. Boris maldijo con odio al anciano abuelo de Kai. Sin embargo, era su jefe y le debía todo lo que tenía, así que tenía que servirle como un perro fiel. Así sería aunque no le gustara. Pero tenía su lado bueno, pensó. Le permitió realizar experimentos que los más grandes científicos sólo soñaban con algún día lograr. Exhaló con fuerza para relajarse y poner la cabeza fría. Tenía cosas que hacer. Si quería seguir teniendo la protección de Voltaire mejor era mantenerlo contento, y para eso debía asegurarse que Kai estaba vivito y coleando. Además, si lograba que Kai regresara a la abadía, no sólo Voltaire estaría complacido sino que podría terminar su experimento con el Black Dranzer.

**— o — o —**

Voltaire azotó el teléfono en su escritorio. Ni siquiera esperó que Boris terminara de hablar. ¡Esa maldita rata! Sus órdenes eran separar a su nieto de ese chico. Ningún Hiwatari se relacionaba con gentuza de ese tipo y no permitiría que su nieto tuviera una relación con un chico, menos si se trataba de un Blade Breaker.

¡Ah, cómo los aborrecía! Esos cuatro pequeños por poco acababan con su gran imperio: BioVolt. Y ahora, su nieto se exhibía en Japón y Rusia con aquel chino. ¡No! No permitiría que Kai arrastrara el prestigio de la familia Hiwatari por el lodo. Para eso había enviado a Boris, debía ser un trabajo rápido, preciso y definitivo. Los Demolition Boys probablemente no lo lograrían porque Spencer estaba dando muestras de debilidad humana desde la muerte de Tala e Ian; Bryan era demasiado presuntuoso así que no era de fiar, al menos no para misiones de este tipo.

Entonces calmó su furia y se dio un tiempo para meditar. Boris debía haberle entregado resultados hacía unos días y ahora que por fin se comunicaba, sólo le daba la noticia de que su nieto estaba muriéndose en un hospital de Japón.

«Si quieres que las cosas salgan bien, tienes que hacerlas tú mismo», pensó. Enseguida apretó un botón en el intercomunicador y gritó a su asistente.

—¡Quiero que preparen el avión! ¡Debo estar en Japón hoy mismo!

Tomaría a Kai y lo llevaría con los mejores especialistas del mundo, si era necesario. Después, se aseguraría de alejarlo definitivamente de esos pequeños entrometidos. No podía seguir permitiendo que Kai hiciera de su vida un papalote. Ese chico era su obra maestra y el arma que utilizaría en sus planes.

* * *

Hoy al fin deuda pagada 

Tu amor ya no es nada

¿Qué le voy a hacer?

* * *

Tyson y Mariah llegaron diez minutos después que Ray. El moreno miró desdeñosamente al chino y se acercó a los otros dos chicos, en tanto que Mariah fue directo con él y lo interrogó en su idioma natal. 

—¿Y bien?

—No hay esperanza. Se acabó Mariah. Y es mi culpa.

—No es tu culpa. Kai ya estaba enfermo desde hace tiempo, ¿no? Eso fue lo que me dijo Tyson.

—Es mi culpa. Él contaba conmigo. Yo lo decepcioné.

Muy cerca de ellos estaban los otros tres hablando.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué Ray no está en la sala de operaciones con Kai? —preguntó el moreno.

—Porque se necesita la autorización de Kai, y él no quiere darla —respondió Hillary.

—¿Sigue con lo mismo?

—Recuerda que dijo que no quería nada que viniera de Ray.

—¿Y eso qué? Está muy enfermo, probablemente desvaría.

—Ray no quiere que le digamos que está aquí —intervino por primera vez el Jefe.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó exasperado Tyson—. Esto no es un juego. No me importa lo que esos dos digan. Ahora mismo voy a arreglar esto...

El moreno caminó decididamente hacia Ray sólo para escucharle decir una frase en chino, de la cual captó la pura esencia.

—No sabes cómo me arrepiento, Mariah. Pero él tiene razón, soy un asco.

—¿Qué diablos te sucede, Ray? ¿Por qué no...? —Tyson comenzó a arremeter a reclamos contra el chino, dispuesto a sacarle todo aunque fuera a la fuerza, pero Kenny interrumpió rápidamente para que aquello no sucediera, al menos no en ese lugar y momento.

—¡Tyson, cálmate!

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Jefe? —preguntó irritado el moreno.

—Tengo una idea. Y tú me vas a ayudar.

**— o — o —**

Kai estaba cansado por el efecto de los medicamentos. Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para pensar. Hasta hacía poco estaba debatiéndose entre si era mejor abandonarse a la muerte o luchar y sobrevivir para luego vengarse del chino. Al menos esto último era lo que el antiguo Kai Hiwatari haría, sonrió débilmente.

—¡Kai! —gritó Tyson eufórico al tiempo que irrumpía en la habitación.

«Al parecer no se han olvidado de mí», pensó el ruso-japonés con amargura.

—Te tengo buenas noticias, viejo... ¿Kai?

Tyson se asustó al ver a su amigo. Estaba tan pálido que si tuviera menos color, sería transparente; sus ojos estaban ligeramente amoratados en los párpados y habían perdido todo brillo. Si en ese momento el chico no hubiera volteado a verlo, habría pensado que estaba muerto.

—Encontramos a tu donador. Fue un golpe de suerte, ¿eh?

El ruso intentó esbozar una sonrisa mas sólo consiguió curvar un poco la comisura de los labios en una dolorosa mueca. Tyson notó esto entristecido, pero fingió que todo estaba bien y continuó.

—El detalle es que quieren que firmes una autorización... Como supuse que sería un fastidio para ti que alguien viniera a hablarte de formalidades en este momento, les dije que yo me encargaba.

—¿Quién... es? —musitó el chico esforzándose por articular cada palabra.

—No sabemos, el doctor nos dijo que quiere permanecer anónimo. Ya sabes, seguro una buena persona sin ningún interés en especial excepto realizar la buena obra del día.

Kai notó algo extraño en la forma que Tyson lo dijo, queriendo restarle importancia a ello. Algo le estaba ocultando, se dio cuenta por detalles mínimos. No le sostenía la mirada, movía mucho las manos y contuvo la respiración cuando le fue formulada la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Y... Ray?

—¿Quién? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Ray! Supongo que en China. Max tampoco está, sigue con su madre en Estados Unidos. No quisimos hablarles por lo pronto, sería mucha preocupación, ¿no? Estoy seguro que todo irá bien. Pero si quieres, podemos localizarlos...

—No.

Tyson intentó disimular su alivio al darse cuenta que Kai le había creído que no sabía nada. Seguramente había sonado muy convincente. Con rapidez le acercó las hojas a Kai para que plasmara su firma en ellas. En cuanto estuvo hecho, Tyson se disculpó y salió velozmente con la excusa de entregar esos papeles prontamente mas en realidad huyendo antes que alguna sospecha de Kai echara a perder todo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntaron todos en cuanto el moreno se acercó.

—Todo perfecto —les sonrió mostrando la firma de Kai como si fuera un trofeo—. Eres un genio, Jefe.

Ray respiró con alivio. La vida le estaba dando una oportunidad de enmendar un poco su culpa.

—¿Cómo está él? —se aventuró a preguntar, acabando con la alegría de sus amigos. La sonrisa de Tyson se borró en un instante.

—Apenas pudo sostener la pluma. Si no se hubiera movido y hablado, podría jurar que... —no pudo pronunciar aquella palabra, ni hubo necesidad de ello porque todos entendieron a qué se refería. Sin embargo, fue en el chico felino en quien hizo más eco esas palabras.

—Pero estará bien. Ahora estoy segura —dijo Hillary, arrancando una sonrisa en todos, menos en el chino.

«_Yo te daría hasta mi último aliento de vida si con eso puedo sanar tu enfermedad_», le había dicho. Y ahora era el momento de demostrarlo.

* * *

Sobreviviré, claro que si 

Aunque reviente

Contigo o sin ti

* * *

Médicos y enfermeras corriendo de aquí para allá mientras preparaban lo necesario. Batas, sueros, anestesia, camillas, instrumental... Ray sólo seguía indicaciones sin ver exactamente de qué se trataba. Un momento se encontraba con sus amigos y al otro ya estaba sumiéndose en un sueño profundo dentro del quirófano. Por otro lado, Kai sólo sintió que lo llevaban a otro lugar y, antes de darse cuenta de nada más, ya había surtido efecto el anestésico. 

Sería un procedimiento largo y difícil, les había dicho el médico; así también, sería peligroso tanto para Kai como para Ray. Pero no había razones para preocuparse: Ray gozaba de buena salud y Kai estaba estable.

Al parecer, "largo" se refería a _mucho_ tiempo. Ya habían pasado cuatro horas y Tyson se encontraba desesperado.

—¿Quieres calmarte? —le exigió Hillary.

—No puedo, esto ya se tardó mucho.

—No es cualquier cosa, el médico nos dijo que sería largo y difícil. En cuanto acabe, vendrá a avisarnos.

—Sí... —suspiró.

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué sucede contigo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Has estado actuando muy extraño. La forma en que trataste a Ray. Cualquiera diría que lo odias.

—¡Claro que no, Hillary! —exclamó indignado Tyson.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ni siquiera le dirigiste la palabra? Al menos no sin gritarle...

—Porque no tenía nada que decirle. Ahora déjame tranquilo, ¿quieres?

—Está bien —aceptó Hillary poco convencida.

El moreno se alejó de los dos chicos, quienes permanecieron en silencio. Los tres se sumieron en sus pensamientos, pero fue Tyson quien comenzaba a oler algo oculto entre Kai y Ray.

«Yo no soy el extraño. Son Ray y Kai quienes se traen algo y no quieren explicarnos. ¿Qué ocultan? ¿Por qué Kai no quiere nada de Ray? ¿Y por qué Ray nos hizo jurar que jamás le diríamos a Kai que fue él quien le donó médula? Esos dos tienen algo o tuvieron algo. Estoy seguro de ello. También estoy seguro que tiene que ver con que Kai quisiera suicidarse aquella tarde. Sólo que hay algo más: ¿qué hace Mariah en Japón? Ella es la que no encaja en esto. Supongo que tendré que esperar y hacer que alguno de los dos me lo diga.»

* * *

Sobreviviré, ya lo verás 

Para olvidarte, aborrecerte

O hasta quererte más

* * *

En algún lugar de su mente, Kai aún estaba consciente. Podía sentir cómo su cuerpo se balanceaba en una cuerda floja a punto de caer al abismo. También pudo sentir toda su fe y fuerza enfocadas en resistir. De repente, cayó en la cuenta que estaba en un lugar muy extraño. 

—Kai —una voz lo llamó a su espalda. El aludido volteó y se encontró con su mejor amigo.

—Tala... —suspiró. El chico se veía diferente. Sonreía. Su tez blanca estaba iluminada y hermosa. Sus ojos refulgían como agua cristalina. Ya no había frío ni indeferencia en su semblante. Todo en él sugería paz, como siempre le hizo sentir, pero ahora en forma muy evidente.

—Hola, amigo —le sonrió con ternura—. No, no estás muerto, si es lo que estás pensando.

Kai sonrió ante este comentario.

—Tuve que venir, ¿sabes? No puedo descansar en paz hasta verte feliz y tranquilo, y no estás en ninguna de las dos formas.

—Ray me traicionó. Él nunca me amó.

—Y tú no te detuviste a escucharlo siquiera. Pero él está aquí dándote una parte de sí para que vivas. Si eso no es amor, ¿entonces qué es?

—Ray no está aquí. Dejé muy en claro que no quería nada de él. Tuve suerte de que apareciera un donante compatible.

—Sí, como sea —suspiró Tala reacio a discutir—. Aún no es tu hora.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—Pero debes aprovechar la oportunidad que se está dando. Escúchame, Kai. Tienes mucho que vivir, puedes ser muy feliz. Pero debes renunciar a tu orgullo y perdonar. No hagas que todo sea en vano.

—No lo haré. Ray me vio la cara de estúpido, ¿sabes? Después de todo, sentir no es ningún privilegio. Voltaire tenía razón. Y ahora más que nunca quiero vivir para vengarme de Ray, para que sufra lo que yo... o para amarlo tanto como siempre y vivir con ese estigma toda mi vida en recuerdo de mi error al arriesgarme en el amor.

—Ojalá te des cuenta del grave error que cometes, Kai —dijo Tala entristecido—. Pero no puedo ayudarte. Debes tomar tus propias decisiones y vivir con sus consecuencias.

—Tala... si tan solo estuvieras conmigo. No sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haberte amado.

—No tienes que sentirlo. El amor no se controla. Por eso es tan bello. El amor entrega todo y no pide nada.

—No me importa. Estoy seguro que si lo hubiera intentado, habría aprendido a amarte. Pero preferí a Ray y ahora estoy pagando.

—¿Pagando? Él te ama, Kai. Tanto como tú lo amas. ¿No lo ves acaso?

—Sí, claro. Me ama tanto que a los pocos días se acostó con Mariah.

—Debes aprender a ver y escuchar con el corazón, Kai. Así verías que Ray está contigo aunque tú lo echaras de tu vida. Él nunca dudó de su amor por ti. Lástima que las circunstancias te muestren otro panorama.

—No mientas, Tala. Todo lo que dices no es más que una ilusión. Las ilusiones no sirven de nada, no te protegen de la realidad, no te sustentan ni te hacen fuerte.

—Al contrario, las ilusiones alimentan el alma. Y si apreciaras el valor de eso, tendrías la felicidad en la palma de tu mano.

—Yo... no quiero la felicidad. Sólo quiero paz. Y eso murió contigo. Tú eras el único capaz de calmar mi mundo.

—Pero sigo vivo, Kai. Estoy aquí —dijo colocando su mano sobre el pecho de Kai. Éste colocó la suya sobre la de Tala apretándola fuertemente. Se sentía cálida. Recordó los pocos momentos que vivió con aquel chico. Pasó una mano por su hermoso rostro pálido. Se dejó llevar y acercó sus labios a los de él para fundirlos en un beso suave, lento, lleno de cariño, nostalgia y el dolor de no haberlo amado como merecía.

De pronto, todo se puso negro y no supo más hasta mucho después que terminó la cirugía.

* * *

Fue un privilegio tu amor 

Fue como el sueño dorado

Fui muy feliz a tu lado

¿Para qué negártelo?

* * *

—Fue un éxito —les anunció el médico después de más de ocho horas en el quirófano. Los cuatro chicos que esperaban se abrazaron felices. 

—¿Podemos verlos? —preguntó Tyson.

—No. Es muy pronto. Ni siquiera han despertado de la anestesia... También quiero aclararles que pasarán dos semanas antes que estén recuperados. Y esto no significa que la enfermedad de Kai está curada, pero sí hay muchas posibilidades de que ocurra.

La sonrisa en los chicos se esfumó pero comprendieron y asintieron en silencio. Al final, todo estaría bien.

—¿Por qué no se van a su casa a dormir un poco, chicos? —sugirió el médico—. Los dos están fuera de peligro y se quedarán en recuperación unas horas. En la tarde los pasarán a un cuarto y podrán verlos.

—No... —Tyson comenzó a discutir pero Hillary le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Tiene razón, doctor —sonrió la chica—. Volveremos después.

—¡Argh! Eres mala, Hillary —se quejó el moreno cuando el médico se hubo marchado.

—No, sólo soy racional. Son las cinco de la mañana y no hemos dormido nada. Además, el doctor bien dijo que los dos están bien y aún es demasiado pronto para verlos. Así que mejor vamos a dormir un rato.

—Está bien —dijo Tyson.

—¿Y Mariah? —preguntó Kenny mirando a la chica que se había alejado del grupo—. ¿Se quedará aquí? ¿Tendrá un lugar dónde descansar?

—¿Mariah? —le llamó Tyson—. Hillary, el Jefe y yo nos vamos a dormir un rato. ¿Tienes dónde quedarte? ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

—Eh... no, gracias. Tengo un cuarto de hotel. Haré lo mismo y me iré a descansar.

—Bien. Nos vemos al rato.

* * *

Pero los sueños se esfuman 

Tu amor se hizo espuma

No sufras porque

* * *

Mariah permaneció un rato más en el mismo lugar. Tyson y los otros se habían ido hacía mucho. Bostezó con cansancio. Tal vez si sería buena idea ir a dormir un rato, pensó. De cualquier forma, no le permitirían ver a Ray todavía. Se dirigió al elevador pero alguien la tomó del brazo, impidiéndole moverse. 

—¿Adónde vas, gatita?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Boris?

—Eso es obvio, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Bien, si es lo que quieres, iré al grano. Necesito tu ayuda para algo. Ya sabes, acabar lo que empezamos.

—¡Olvídalo! —exclamó quedamente la chica, mirando alrededor para asegurarse que nadie los observaba—. Ya te ayudé una vez y por poco Kai se muere. Nunca me dijiste de su enfermedad. Ya no voy a permitir que me utilices para tus sucios trucos.

—¿Mis sucios trucos? Yo no lo diría así. Además, no me estarías ayudando a mí sino a tu amado gatito.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué?

—De verdad eres tonta, niña. Yo sólo vine a deshacer los trucos sucios de Kai.

—No me importa que Kai sea una alimaña. Él está enfermo. Por culpa tuya casi se muere. ¡Y yo tuve que ver con esto! ¡¿Crees que hubiera podido vivir con una muerte en mi conciencia?!

Boris no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír a carcajada batiente.

—¡En serio sí eres muy estúpida! —volvió a reírse ante la indignación de Mariah, y cuando pudo controlarse, prosiguió—. ¿Crees que el nieto de Voltaire Hiwatari podría acabar así y aquí? Hierba mala nunca muere, niña.

Mariah meditó. Era cierto. Seguramente el dueño de BioVolt podría encontrar la manera de ayudar a su nieto aunque Ray no estuviera. Suspiró.

—De todas maneras, no tengo razones para ayudarte, así que adiós —terminó la chica dándole la espalda a Boris.

—Puede ser —apoyó el hombre con excesiva indeferencia—. Kai utiliza a tu gatito y no es tu problema... —suspiró—. Bien, como quieras. Adiós.

—No, ¡espera! ¿Cómo que Kai está utilizando a Ray?

—En serio, niña, ¿eres tonta o sólo demasiado ingenua?

—¡Deja de insultarme y explícate!

—Todo se reduce a tres simples cosas. Primero, Kai le tiene miedo a la soledad y como el joven Tala Ivanov ya no está entre nosotros... —bajó la cabeza fingiendo desolación.

—¿Tala? —Mariah trataba de comprender. Se suponía que Kai estaba enamorado de Ray. Pero Boris le decía que no era así, y además sugería un romance entre el chico y Tala.

—Así es: Tala Ivanov. Lástima que muriera... tan joven, tan buen muchacho... —suspiró—. En fin, lo que te estoy diciendo, en caso de que aún no me hayas comprendido, es que el joven Hiwatari está con tu gatito sólo porque no le gusta la soledad.

—No puede ser... no te quiero creer. ¿Por qué Ray y no cualquier otra persona?

—¡Ah! Eso también tiene explicación. Es tan simple como que Kai quiere fastidiar a su abuelo y no hay mejor manera que teniendo un romance con un Blade Breaker. ¡Si supieras como el señor Voltaire aborrece a esos pequeños! ¿Y por qué precisamente con tu gatito? Porque fue el más imbécil de todos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Al último detalle acerca de nuestro estimado Kai. Tu gatito vino a buscarlo porque se compadeció de él, supo de su enfermedad y se ofreció muy gentilmente a ayudar. Pues el astuto joven Hiwatari se aprovechó de eso viendo su oportunidad. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Fastidia a su abuelo, cura su enfermedad y de paso ya no está tan solito ahora que Tala Ivanov pasó a mejor vida.

Mariah estaba boquiabierta. Era increíble, pero todo encajaba. Jamás habría imaginado que Kai fuera capaz de tanta mezquindad. ¿No se suponía que entre ellos había algo? Después de todo, siempre trató a Ray de forma diferente al resto del equipo. Y Ray la había dejado para estar con él. La había cambiado por una persona como Kai Hiwatari: un monstruo sin sentimientos.

—Qué lástima por Ray —concluyó pensando en voz alta—. Se lo merece por haberme engañado.

—¿Pero qué dices, preciosa? ¿No te das cuenta de nada, cierto?

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me vas a decir otro disparate?

—Eso me ofende, ¿sabes? —puso cara de dolor—. Yo sólo intento abrirte los ojos.

—Te escucho.

—Te lo diré sencillo y directo: tu gatito tampoco quiere a Kai. Está con él por lástima. Como el último deseo para un "moribundo".

—Sí, como no. ¿Acaso Kai se lo pidió? ¡No! No intentes verme la cara, Boris.

—No es así, pequeña. Yo sólo digo la verdad. ¿No es algo obvio el trato especial para el chico por parte de Kai? Eso podría malinterpretarse, como es el caso.

Y de nuevo, Boris dijo algo que puso a pensar a Mariah. Más que intentar encontrar algo que estuviera mal, la chica pensó que era muy cierto. Y quiso creerle porque si así era, entonces Ray sí la quería a ella y lo que hizo fue sacrificarse para que el enfermo estuviera feliz, aún a costa de su propia felicidad. Mariah sonrió ante este pensamiento, pero la ilusión se esfumó al caer en la cuenta de algo.

—Un momento, ¿tú qué ganas de todo esto? ¿Por qué te importa lo que Kai haga o deje de hacer?

—En realidad no me importa —dijo el hombre como si cualquier cosa—. Pero a Voltaire Hiwatari sí que le importa. Kai es su nieto, Ray Kon es un Blade Breaker. Tú sabes, cosas de apariencias, posición social; además que quiere a su nieto en Rusia y tu gatito sólo lo está reteniendo en Japón.

«Pues eso es muy creíble. Se nota que no le importa, pero supongo que sólo está aquí siguiendo órdenes. El tipo cree que me lavó el cerebro para que acabe haciendo lo que él quiere. Aún así, si todo lo que dice es cierto, puedo sacar provecho de esto y de paso ayudarle a Ray a quitarse de encima a esa alimaña. No sufras, Ray. Ya no tendrás que fingir que lo quieres. Como sea, él a ti no te ama. Y ahora que se arregle con su abuelo, ya no te necesitará. Pero no voy a dejar que te hiera.»

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a ayudar o no?

—Sí. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?

* * *

Sobreviviré, claro que si 

Aunque reviente

Contigo o sin ti

Sobreviviré, ya lo verás

Para olvidarte, aborrecerte

O quererte más

* * *

Kai sintió su cabeza pesada. Estaba escuchando claramente los sonidos a su alrededor pero aún no abría los ojos. Con dificultad entendió dónde estaba y por qué. A través de sus párpados cerrados percibía una luz fuerte, era de día. Entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse y algo dentro de sí le dijo que no era un médico o una enfermera. Reunió algo de fuerza y miró quién se trataba. 

—Kai —saludó secamente la dura voz de su abuelo, que le miraba erguido y con superioridad.

—Abuelo —intentó decir pero sólo balbuceó la palabra. Se sentía algo desorientado aún y maldecía por encontrarse en tal situación frente al anciano.

—Te doy algo de libertad y así terminas... —reprobó las circunstancias—. Eres un Hiwatari. Nosotros no damos lástima a nadie. Hay muchas cosas que has olvidado, Kai.

El chico apenas curvó sus labios en una sonrisa irónica y volteó los ojos, consiguiendo marearse un poco.

—No estoy aquí para consentirte. Vine por ti.

**— o — o —**

Tyson corría por las calles como alma que lleva el diablo, con sus amigos siguiéndole el paso con dificultad.

—¡Apúrense!

—¡Ve más despacio, por favor! —suplicó Hillary.

—Sí —agregó el pequeño Kenny.

—Kai no se irá a ningún lado, Romeo —bromeó la perspicaz Dizzy.

Tyson se detuvo en seco, sonrojándose muy notoriamente.

—¿Quieres callar esa bestia bit, Jefe?

—Así que por eso tu actitud, ¿eh? —Hillary lo miró calculadoramente.

—No sé de qué hablan...

Hillary enarcó una ceja escépticamente. Ahora entendía perfectamente. Eso explicaba porque Tyson fue el primero en despertar hacía rato, por qué la preocupación mayor que la de los demás y también por qué su actitud hacia Ray: le gustaba Kai y estaba celoso de que el chino fuese el "héroe".

—¡Hey, espérenme! —gritó a los chicos que ya habían retomado la carrera.

Al poco llegaron al hospital y preguntaron si ya podían ver a Kai. Cuánto no habría de maldecir su suerte Tyson al encontrarse con un pequeño problema.

—Lamento decirles esto, muchachos. Kai no está aquí. Hace dos horas vino su abuelo y exigió llevárselo a un hospital especializado.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Ese viejo lobo estuvo aquí?

—¡Tyson! —lo regañó Hillary respecto a su lenguaje.

—Perdón... pero es la verdad.

—Para ser sincero, intenté negarme. No era nada recomendable moverlo de lugar. De hecho, me preocupa qué complicaciones pueda traer. El hombre quería llevárselo a Rusia.

—¡¿Está loco o qué?!

—No lo hará. No después de lo que le dije. Pero no pude evitar que se lo llevara a otro lugar.

En ese instante llegó Mariah, caminando muy tranquila y casi con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se acercó al grupo y preguntó qué había de nuevo. Cuando le dijeron que Voltaire estaba en Japón se sorprendió pero no pareció importarle mucho.

—¿Y Ray? —preguntó—. ¿Puedo verlo?

—Por supuesto.

Entraron los cuatro a la habitación. Hillary llevaba a rastras a Tyson, quien hubiera preferido ir a buscar a Kai. El chino estaba despierto y viendo a través de la ventana.

—Hola, Ray. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Mariah muy sonriente.

—Algo adormilado pero bien —dijo con algo de dificultad a través de la mascarilla de oxígeno—. ¿Y Kai?

—El está bien, supongo —dijo Mariah.

—¿Cómo que "supones"? —se alarmó el chino.

—Voltaire está aquí —dijo Kenny—. Se llevó a Kai a otro hospital. Y quiere llevárselo a Rusia.

—¿Ya lo vieron? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?

—¡Cálmate! —lo tranquilizó Mariah.

—Cuando llegamos nos lo dijeron pero primero entramos a verte —explicó Hillary.

Tyson estaba en un rincón recargado en la pared, sin participar de la conversación.

—Gracias, pero no debieron. Busquen a Kai y asegúrense que está bien., por favor.

—Hasta que dices algo inteligente, viejo —intervino Tyson por primera vez—. Vámonos ya.

—¡Espera, Tyson!

—Vayan con él, Hillary. Yo estoy muy bien —apoyó el chino, ignorando la acidez de Tyson.

—Yo me quedo —dijo Mariah.

—No —se negó Ray—. Ve con ellos. Y por favor vuelve para decirme cómo está. No dejes que te vea.

La chica asintió. Los otros tres salieron y esperaron a la chica afuera. Tyson estaba recargado cerca de la puerta entreabierta y pudo escuchar la conversación.

—No te preocupes. Mejor piensa qué harás ahora que ya no estás en deuda con Kai —dijo ella.

—La culpa no se quita tan fácil, Mariah —contestó él.

—¿Culpa por qué? ¡Le salvaste la vida!

—No merezco un premio por eso y tú lo sabes. Sólo hice lo que debía. Pero no me refería a eso.

—¡Ay, por favor! ¿Se enojó contigo por lo de aquella tarde? ¡Qué patético!

Ray guardó silencio.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—. Aún así tú y yo tenemos asuntos por arreglar.

—Mariah, tú sabes cuál es mi posición. No hagas esto más difícil, ¿quieres?

—Shh... ahora no. Después.

—Es igual ahora o después. Lo que sucedió no lo puedo borrar aunque es lo que más deseo. Y necesito saber que Kai está bien para al menos quitarme la culpa de encima. No soporto ser el causante de todo.

Mariah suspiró. Al parecer no discutiría aquello.

—Algo más —agregó Ray—. Es importante que no dejes que te vea, no quiero que haga preguntas, mucho menos que sepa que estoy aquí.

La chica salió y los cuatro se dirigieron al hospital al que Voltaire se había llevado a su nieto. Tyson no habló durante todo el camino porque pensaba en la conversación que recientemente había escuchado. ¿Por qué Ray se sentía culpable? No podía ser posible que él fuese causante de la enfermedad de Kai. Pero entonces, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Y qué había sucedido "aquella tarde"? ¿Por qué Kai se enojaría con Ray? ¿Qué acaso se estaban viendo a espaldas de todos o qué? Si así era, entonces todo sugería una relación abruptamente interrumpida por un incidente del que Ray era responsable. Necesitaba averiguar qué sucedió y cuál era la relación del chino con su capitán de equipo.

* * *

Hola!! Ya estoy de vuelta luego de unas merecidas vacaciones de una semana en San Felipe, BC. Bueno, no es que sean tan grandiosas pero siendo esa la única semana en que podía tener vacaciones, créanme que la pasé tan bien, tanto que hasta casi me achicharré tomando el sol :P Y bueno, ver muchachos guapos en traje de baño no fue tan malo. 

Hay tres cosas que quiero decirles:

Primero, lamento mucho la tardanza en actualizar pero en recompensa les traigo un capítulo larguísimo de 12 páginas. Y sí que es largo, porque mi promedio de escritura es como de seis o siete páginas. Además, después de pasar horas flotando en la piscina, la imaginación comienza a volar y la inspiración me dio de golpe.

Segundo, otra razón por la que se me dio la inspiración es que estaba muy, muy, MUY feliz. Alguna bella persona que pasó por aquí y leyó el fic, lo consideró tan bueno que es nominado de los Anime Awards (por Hayi-OS) en la categoría de Mejor Fanfic de Angustia. En cuanto lo supe, me puse a saltar y gritar como loca Aún no puedo creer que me hayan nominado junto a dos grandes escritores como son Ishida Rio y Mikael Mudou. Y mejor aún: estoy en la lista de nominados para mejor autor O.O

Entren, vean los nominados, lean los fics y voten. Tengo entendido que el límite para votar es el 31 de julio. Y si su voto me apoya, lo cual sería increíble considerando que los competidores son personas muy talentosas a quienes admiro, se los agradeceré en el alma. ;)

Y por último, pero no menos importante: les voy a pedir un poco de paciencia porque ahora mi hermano está en la casa y eso significa menos tiempo de computadora e Internet T.T

Ahora, contestaré reviews:

**LoGiaRu:** hola! Qué bueno que preguntas. Eres la primera en hacerlo. Ian murió antes que Tala, pero aún no se sabe cómo. Esa es una parte muy importante que más adelante se descubrirá ;) Y Spencer es el único de los Demolition Boys que no se enfermó porque era el "control". Eso significa que Boris anduvo experimentando con cada chico de diferente manera pero tenía que dejar a alguien normal para ver qué cambios ocurrían. Es como hacer un experimento con plantas: a una le quitas el agua, a otra le quitas la luz, a otra no le haces cambios y observas las diferencias. Sí, que ejemplo más tonto, pero aunque no lo creas, cierto profesor de biología nos obligó a hacer eso XP Sí hay indicios de Ty/Kai (y no al revés). Los puse a propósito pero aún no puedo decir nada más... Y por último, Boris y Voltaire tienen mucho que ver... en el próximo capítulo se sabrá más de ellos. ¿Qué fue de Max? Pronto aparecerá.

**Kaei Kon:** Que tal! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Definitivamente Kai y Rei se aman, pero bueno, no es tan sencillo. En cuanto al Kai/Ty, más bien es Ty/Kai, lo cual es muy diferente. Pero aún faltan muchas cosas por suceder. No te preocupes, no escribiré nada que a los lectores no les guste ;)

Y aquí, extraoficialmente:

Para la persona que me nominó en los Anime Awards: Debo decirte que me alegraste algo más que el día, de hecho, todas las vacaciones ;) Mi musa (o muso) y yo te estamos muy agradecidos. Un beso!

El próximo capítulo se los pondré a la máxima brevedad posible, en tanto mi hermano me de un chance. Besos!

Canción: "Sobreviviré" de Lucero


	14. Cómo dueles en los labios

**Cómo dueles en los labios**

Cómo dueles en los labios

Cómo duele en todos lados

Cómo duelen sus caricias cuando ya se han ido

* * *

—Está... muerto.

—¡NO!

Ray se incorporó de un salto y exclamó un grito debido al agudo dolor que le recorrió la espalda. Hillary, Kenny y Mariah lo obligaron a recostarse. Tyson esperaba afuera, se había negado a entrar.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Kai está bien! ¡Me niego a creerlo!... —repetía constantemente el chino, que se movía inquietamente entre las manos de sus amigos.

—Será mejor que salgan —sugirió Mariah, quien luego se agachó junto a la cama de Ray y acarició su mejilla—. Ray, tranquilo. Sé que te duele esto pero era mejor decirte la verdad.

—Dime que no es cierto, Mariah. Sólo es una broma, ¿verdad?

—No lo es —contestó ella suavemente.

Era cierto que dolía. Todo lo que habían pasado, todo lo que dieron... nada había servido de nada. Ray comenzó a llorar desconsolado porque no sólo eso había muerto. Kai se había llevado su corazón con él.

—No puede haber muerto, Mariah. Él es fuerte, yo lo sé. No puede haberse ido. No puede... —susurró entre llanto cada vez más desolado.

La chica sólo pudo seguir acariciando la húmeda mejilla de aquel chico mientras observaba cómo sus ojos perdían su brillo con cada lágrima. Se quedó con él hasta que se cansara de llorar y cayera en un sueño profundo donde podía imaginar que Kai aún estaba a su lado. Dio un beso suave en su mejilla y salió de esa habitación antes que flaquearan sus fuerzas.

—¿Y cómo está? —le preguntó Hillary a la chica.

—Destrozado —fue todo lo que dijo.

—Pobrecillo. Esto lo afecta mucho, ¿no?

—Más de lo que imaginas —contestó Mariah—. Creo que a nadie le afectará como a él.

—¿Y eso por qué? —saltó de pronto Tyson enojado—. ¿Por qué no nos explicas qué está sucediendo?

—Porque no me corresponde a mí decirte. Lo único que puedo decir es que Kai y Ray estuvieron juntos, como pareja.

Tyson retrocedió un paso como si le acabaran de dar un puñetazo. Si bien imaginaba que algo hubo entre esos dos, nunca esperó que se lo dijeran tan bruscamente. Y había más, eso era seguro. Aunque ya no importaba, por lo pronto. Sólo quería ir a su casa y llorar. Llorar hasta que se le acabaran las lágrimas.

En su cabeza sólo se revolvían los pensamientos. Dolía que Kai no estuviera más para poder decirle lo mucho que lo quería y mostrarle ese lugar especial que en su corazón había para él. Antes podía consolarse con saber que estaba cerca de él, verlo durante los entrenamientos o fastidiarlo con sus comentarios irritantes. Ahora no le quedaba nada. Ni siquiera un lugar físico dónde ir a llorar su pérdida. Lo único que tenía de él eran recuerdos. Imágenes en su mente que con el tiempo se borrarían hasta olvidar completamente.

Era muy grande el dolor y Voltaire tenía la culpa. ¿Por qué ese viejo testarudo quiso llevarse a Kai? ¿Acaso no le importaba que se muriera? Tyson no podía comprender cómo un chico tan resistente se dejara derrumbar tan fácilmente.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se encerró en su cuarto sin querer cenar, para sorpresa de su abuelo. En la casa de los Kinomiya sólo se respiraba el silencio y la tristeza se derramaba en forma de lágrimas que brotaban incesantes de un par de ojos azul tormenta.

* * *

Cómo me duele su ausencia

Cómo extraño su color de voz

Cómo falta su presencia en mi habitación

* * *

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó Mariah a Hillary y Kenny. Los tres estaban sentados en la banca de un parque cercano.

—No lo sé —dijo Hillary—. Esto es muy extraño. Aún no puedo creerlo.

—Mañana llega Max —dijo Kenny—. Le avisé de lo que ocurría con Kai pero aún no sabe de esto.

—Mariah... —comenzó Hillary después de un rato—. ¿Por qué no nos explicas qué sucedió entre Ray y Kai?

La aludida sólo suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

—Yo quisiera decirles. No es que sea un secreto o algo así. Es sólo que no me corresponde decirles a mí. El mismo Ray les dirá, cuando esté listo para hablar.

—Comprendo —susurró la chica.

—Se hace de noche. Será mejor que vaya a casa o mis padres se preocuparán —dijo Kenny—. Hasta luego, chicas.

—Sí, adiós...

—¿Dónde te estás quedando, Mariah?

—En un hotel cercano.

—¿Por qué mejor no vienes a mi casa? Tendrás que estar aquí un tiempo por Ray, ¿no?

—Sí, gracias por tu ofrecimiento.

Las dos chicas caminaron en silencio hasta el hotel para recoger las cosas de Mariah y luego a casa de Hillary para descansar.

—Oye, Mariah. Sé que esto que te voy a preguntar no es de mi incumbencia... —comenzó Hillary una vez que estuvieron acomodadas en la habitación de ésta.

—No hay problema. Dime.

—¿No te duele que Ray y Kai hayan sido... bueno, una pareja? Yo creí que tú y él tenían algo.

—Y así era. Él era mi novio hasta que un día me dijo que vendría a Japón... Él me dejó por Kai —concluyó con la voz cortada.

—Perdóname, yo no quise recordarte algo así —Hillary saltó de su cama hasta la bolsa de dormir de la chica de pelo rosa y la abrazó.

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa —sollozó ella conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí en Japón con él?

—Porque a pesar de lo que me hizo, yo lo quiero mucho.

—Te admiro, ¿sabes? Si mi novio me hubiera dejado no sé si podría volver a hablarle.

Mariah le dirigió una sonrisa muy auténtica a la chica castaña y pensó que tal vez a ella sí podía decirle...

—Todo fue muy confuso desde el principio. Los mayores en la aldea, nuestros amigos, la gente que nos veía juntos... todos decían que hacíamos linda pareja. Siempre éramos Ray y yo. Yo sí me enamoré de él; pero Ray, creo que él se confundió. Cuando se fue de la aldea creí que se olvidaría de mí. Conoció a los Blade Breakers y nos volvimos rivales. Después regresó y comenzó a portarse lindo conmigo, diferente que como siempre fue. Pero volvió a reunirse con su equipo al poco tiempo.

—Recuerdo esa parte. El señor Dickenson los mandó llamar para que defendieran su título.

—Sí, eso me dijo cuando regresó. Pero también cambió su comportamiento. Estaba muy extraño, algo nervioso y melancólico. Lee me decía que no me preocupara por él, que no le pasaba nada. A los pocos días me dijo que le gustaba y nos hicimos novios. Era extraordinario, de verdad. Nunca había sido tan feliz. Yo tenía mis dudas porque nunca me pasó desapercibida la atracción de Kai por Ray; me di cuenta desde que los conocí en el Torneo Asiático. Y en el campeonato mundial ni siquiera lo disimuló.

—¿En serio? Yo nunca me di cuenta de nada en todo este tiempo que conviví con el equipo.

—Más que verlo era como una sensación, ¿me comprendes?

—Sí, ya te entiendo.

—Pasaron meses desde aquella noche en que Ray y yo nos hicimos novios, así que creí que me quería en serio. Y él también, según me dijo. Pero nada de lo que pudiera decirme puede quitarme ese dolor que sentí cuando lo vi con Kai.

—¿Él te dijo que vendría con Kai? —exclamó indignada Hillary—. Es un...

—No, para nada —interrumpió Mariah—. Por el contrario, no me dio explicaciones ni razones. Nada. Yo deduje que me dejaba por alguien más. Es más, te va a parecer gracioso esto que te voy a decir pero por un momento pensé que era por ti por quien me dejaba.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Lo que sucede es que cuando regresó hablaba mucho de lo que sucedió aquí. Por lo que me contaba ya siento que conozco muy bien a ti, a Zeo y a los Saint Shields. Incluso me habló de Kane, Salima y los demás chicos de ese equipo.

—No entiendo por qué viniste a Japón, entonces.

—Porque creí que podía hacerlo entrar en razón. Pasamos casi cinco meses juntos, algo de eso debió quedársele. Muchas veces me he arrepentido de haber venido pero por otro lado no.

—¿Por qué?

—Me dolió ver que estaba con Kai y que no tuvo el valor de decírmelo a la cara. Pero por otro lado, creo que lo que hubo entre Kai y él no fue más que una farsa. Ellos terminaron poco antes de que Kai enfermara así. Ray le fue infiel. Y no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto al decirte esto porque vas a pensar mal o que lo estoy inventando. ¡Pero es verdad! Lo sé porque le fue infiel conmigo —terminó la chica bajando la mirada.

Hillary enmudeció ante esto último. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¡Pero qué…!

—Si quieres que me vaya de tu casa...

—No, Mariah. Yo no dije eso. Es sólo que me cuesta creerlo. Por lo que dices, Ray estuvo jugando con los dos. ¡Es un desgraciado!

—¡No lo odies, por favor! —saltó Mariah a la defensa del chico que amaba—. Él es tan culpable como yo... y como Kai.

—¿Kai? ¿Por qué él?

—Porque cuando Ray vino a visitarlos hace casi un mes, escuchó a Kai decir lo de su enfermedad y no le importó valerse de eso para que Ray me dejara.

—Pero Kai quería a Ray, ¿no?

—Sí, aunque no estaban juntos por las razones correctas.

—Qué enredo es esto —suspiró Hillary algo consternada.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué no quise decirles nada a Tyson y Kenny?

—Sí.

—Por favor no digas nada de esto hasta que Ray mismo les diga a los demás. No quiero que me tomen por chismosa. Tampoco quiero perder la confianza de Ray. Si no puede corresponderme, al menos quiero conservar su amistad.

—Puedes confiar en mí y hablarme si quieres desahogarte. Yo no diré nada.

Mariah le dio un abrazo a Hillary y luego se acomodaron en sus respectivas camas para dormir.

* * *

Cómo me duele el invierno

Cómo me duele el verano

Cómo me envenena el tiempo cuando tú no estás

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de recibir a Max en el aeropuerto, fueron a ver al chino al hospital.

—Hola —saludó Kenny desde la puerta—. Te tenemos una buena noticia. Alguien vino a verte...

Ray, quien no había pronunciado una sola palabra, levantó la cara esperanzado. Y al ver a Max, no pudo disimular la desilusión. Por un segundo quiso creer que era Kai y que todo lo que el día anterior le habían dicho no era más que un error.

—Hola Ray —comenzó Max sentándose junto a él y apretando su mano fraternalmente—. ¿Cómo estás?

—No lo sé —suspiró muy triste.

—Ahora vuelvo, voy a buscar a Hillary —se disculpó Kenny y salió del cuarto.

—Cuando Kenny me llamó y me dijo lo de Kai, nunca esperé encontrarme con una noticia así al llegar.

—Es mi culpa, Max. Sólo mi culpa.

—No es tu culpa, Ray. Tú lo quisiste ayudar.

—No entiendes, Max. Yo lo decepcioné, el confió en mí y le fallé.

—¿A qué te refieres, Ray?

Ray lo miró con los ojos empañados y respirando hondo, le contó todo lo que sucedió. Cómo se había enterado de la enfermedad de Kai. También que dejó a Mariah, que ella lo siguió a Japón y él no pudo contenerse, y cómo Kai lo echó de su vida al enterarse. Cómo estuvo a punto de irse a China olvidándose que estaba ahí no por el amor de Kai sino porque iba a ayudarlo.

—Si no hubiera sido por Tyson... pero no importa. No sirvió de nada al final. El abuelo de Kai vino por él y se lo llevó pese a las advertencias del médico de que moverlo en su estado sería peligroso. Cuando Tyson y los demás fueron a ver a Kai al otro hospital, se encontraron con que había empeorado —la voz de Ray se cortó y varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos—, que su corazón se detuvo y que los doctores no pudieron hacer nada por él.

—Yo... no sé qué decirte —el pequeño Max era siempre comprensivo pero al escuchar la historia de su amigo, por primera vez quedó sin palabras.

Pero ya no quiso decir nada porque en ese momento entraron Kenny y Hillary. Pensó que no era el lugar para ventilar un asunto tan delicado y que todos estaban muy afectados además.

**— o — o —**

Hacia la tarde, todos se reunieron en el dojo de los Kinomiya. Tyson los había citado para hablar.

—Ya estamos aquí, Tyson —dijo Max—. ¿Qué querías decirnos?

—Bien, esto es difícil. Kai fue nuestro capitán de equipo, pero sobre todo, fue nuestro amigo. Pienso que ya que no habrá una ceremonia luctuosa o algo por estilo, podemos reunirnos y hacer algo nosotros. Estuve hablando con el señor Dickenson y...

—Un momento —interrumpió Max—. ¿Por qué no habrá una ceremonia luctuosa?

Tyson lo miró seriamente y le contó del encuentro que tuvieron con alguien no precisamente agradable.

**Flash Back**

Los cuatro chicos llegaron a un mostrador de información en aquel hospital especializado y preguntaron por Kai Hiwatari.

La persona buscó en su computadora y les dijo que subieran al séptimo piso, que ahí encontrarían a su amigo. Sí lo encontraron, pero cuatro horas después de fallecer, según dijo el médico.

El momento fue traumático para todos. Ninguno se esperaba aquella noticia y Tyson, en su desconsuelo, pidió verlo. Dijo que no lo creería hasta que hubiera visto el cuerpo.

—Me temo que eso no será posible —siseó una voz a espaldas de ellos.

—¡Boris Balkov! —exclamó sorprendido el chico moreno.

—Así es. Veo que aún recuerdan mi nombre —comentó con media sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos entrecerrados con malicia.

—¿Dónde está Kai? ¿Por qué no quieren que lo veamos?

—Mi querido Tyson —comenzó el hombre con excesiva conmiseración en la voz—. Desafortunadamente, el joven heredero de BioVolt ha muerto. ¿No te lo dijo el médico?

—¡No le creo! ¡No lo creeré hasta ver a Kai!

—Como ya te dije, eso no se va a poder —suspiró el hombre—. El señor Hiwatari se llevó a su nieto hace dos horas.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron todos.

—Es una lástima, ¿no? Que todos los pequeños que le arruinaran la vida y el chino que lo mató no se puedan despedir de él.

Dicho esto, el hombre se fue riendo por lo bajo mientras que los cuatro chicos seguían conmocionados.

**Flash Back End**

—¿Eso dijo? —Max no cabía en sí de asombro.

—Así fue, Max.

Era demasiado para lo que un grupo de chicos de quince años podían manejar. Pero le debían un último adiós a su querido amigo. Así que en su memoria, se reunieron en el río para dejar una flor debajo del puente. El único que faltaba ahí era Ray. A pesar de que seguía en el hospital y obviamente no podría asistir, Tyson exigió que nadie le dijera nada.

Max pudo percibir un poco de rencor en el tono de voz que su amigo utilizó para referirse al chino, sin embargo, no hizo comentarios al respecto. Pensó que no era buena idea hablar con Tyson en ese momento, pero más tarde se arrepentiría cuando, a las dos semanas, descubriera que el rencor se había convertido en algo más y se extendía entre todos los amigos como una plaga que amenazaba con destruir una amistad de años.

Al principio había algo pesado en el ambiente cuando se encontraban, y podría pensarse que era el efecto de la ausencia de Kai entre ellos. Ni siquiera el beyblade era divertido aún para Tyson. Kenny había guardado a Dizzy desde hacía días y Hillary evitaba encontrarse con cualquiera de los chicos porque verlos le recordaba a Kai.

No obstante, a quien más le pesaba aquella ausencia era a un chico de facciones finas y bellos ojos ámbar que ya nadie se molestaba en visitar. Mariah era la única que iba a verlo pero con los días crecía el tiempo entre una visita y otra. Eso era porque Ray se había convertido en una sombra silenciosa de lo que alguna vez fue; su sonrisa se había esfumado y cuando estaba a solas, lloraba su tristeza hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

Cómo duele estar viviendo

Cómo duele estar muriendo as

Cómo me duele hasta el alma en mi habitación

* * *

—Buenos días, Ray —saludó un médico al chico que se encontraba mirando la lluvia a través de la ventana y recordaba que había llovido fuerte la noche que regresó a Japón—. Te tengo una excelente noticia. Hoy puedes irte. Mejor aún... un amigo tuyo vino por ti.

Ray miró al hombre sin decir nada y regresó su vista hacia fuera de nuevo. Aquel hombre suspiró desesperanzado. Ese chico llevaba demasiado tiempo triste, apenas probaba alimento y dormía mucho. Si seguía así, podría enfermarse, pensó. Salió del cuarto y encaró al chico rubio y su padre, que esperaban en el pasillo.

—Espero que ustedes puedan hacer algo por él. Me preocupa mucho. Hace una semana escribió una carta y pidió que la llevaran al correo. Desde entonces no ha dicho ni una palabra.

—Estará bien. Sólo que le tomará un tiempo reponerse —dijo animadamente el padre del chico rubio—. Gracias por todo.

«Eso espero», pensó Max.

—Hola Ray —saludó el rubio en cuanto entró a la habitación pero no recibió contestación—. Yo sé que tal vez hayas pensado en volver a China pero aún tienes que quedarte una semana más, así que si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa.

Ray lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento que significaba mucho luego de tanto tiempo sin sonreír. El padre de Max lo ayudó en el camino hasta el auto y a subir las escaleras aunque no lo necesitaba. Físicamente estaba excelente pero el dolor que lo inundaba era del alma.

Max no podía sino preocuparse, sólo había murmurado un "gracias" a su padre y llevaba cuatro horas en su habitación sin hacer ruido. Nada más estaba en cama, rumiando su tristeza. Eso no era saludable, y cuando lo comentó con su padre, él estuvo de acuerdo. Tal vez necesitaba un paseo. Lo sacaría aunque tuviera que obligarlo e intentaría levantarle el ánimo un poco. Así también aliviaría un poco la frustración que le produjo no poder siquiera arrancarle una sonrisa a Tyson.

—¿Ray? —preguntó al abrir la puerta—. ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? Te hará bien, vamos...

Bien, pensó, fue muy sencillo sacarlo de la casa. Pero lograr que le contestara era muy difícil. Al llegar al río, luego de innumerables intentos de iniciar una conversación, Max se dio por vencido y fue directo al punto.

—Si no te has dado cuenta, Ray, intento entablar una conversación contigo acerca de trivialidades. Date cuenta que si no cooperas conmigo, nada te sacará de ese estado y el dolor nunca se irá. A mí también me duele que Kai no esté pero la vida sigue y si no te emparejas con ella, te dejará atrás.

—No me importa.

—Pues a mí sí me importa. Y no pienso dejar que te mates de tristeza.

—Morir de tristeza... —suspiró el chino—. Ojalá se pudiera.

—¡¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?! —exclamó Max desesperado.

—Kai no merecía esto. En cambio yo...

—No digas eso, por favor. Ninguno de los dos merece la muerte. Pero lo que pasó con Kai no podemos remediarlo.

—Ya no lo soporto, Max —sollozó Ray derramando lágrimas silenciosas—. Ya no puedo con la culpa. Kai se murió por mi culpa.

—Ya te lo dije antes: no es tu culpa. Tú sólo quisiste ayudarlo. Aún cuando sucediera lo de Mariah.

—Siempre acabo haciéndole daño a las personas que quiero. Primero a Mariah, luego a Kai. Ya no quiero lastimar a nadie más.

—Si sigues con esa actitud, vas a lastimarme a mí. Soy tu amigo, Ray. No quiero que sigas culpándote por algo que no podías controlar.

—No lo entiendes. Kai lo tenía todo para salvarse. Y yo le juré que no le fallaría. Fue mi culpa...

—Lo que haya sucedido en cuanto a tu relación con Kai no tiene nada que ver con la enfermedad que lo mató.

—¡Claro que tiene que ver! Hubo días en los que no siquiera le sangraba la nariz. Pero cuando supo de la muerte de Tala, su salud empeoró. ¡Ahora imagina lo que sintió cuando me vio con Mariah! ¡Él confió en mí y yo lo engañé! ¡Es casi como si lo hubiera matado yo!

—¡Así que por eso Kai estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida aquella tarde! —bramó una voz a espaldas de los dos chicos.

Cuando éstos voltearon, se encontraron frente a un Tyson bastante enojado y con fuego en los ojos. Los dos chicos se quedaron mudos ante él.

—¡Contesta Ray! ¡¿Tuviste algo con Mariah mientras estabas con Kai?!

—Tyson, cálmate...

—Estoy esperando tu respuesta, Ray —insistió el moreno en voz aún más alta.

—Yo... yo... no quise... de verdad —sollozó Ray desviando la mirada.

—¡Mírame a los ojos! —le gritó al chino—. ¿Sí o no?

—Sí —contestó por fin el otro, derramando una triste lágrima pero sosteniendo la furiosa mirada de Tyson.

—¡Eres una basura! —le insultó al tiempo que le asestaba un puñetazo en la cara que lo tiró al suelo.

—¡Tyson! —Max reaccionó en el momento que vio a su amigo en el piso y con un hilillo de sangre escurriéndole del labio.

—¡Cállate Max! Y tú... —encaró a Ray mientras el rubio le ayudaba a ponerse de pie—. ¡Eres un asco! Por tu culpa, Kai estuvo a punto de tirarse de este puente. Ahora sé la razón: lo engañaste con Mariah. ¿Estás satisfecho? Le quitaste los deseos de vivir hasta el punto en que su enfermedad lo consumió. ¡Eres un asesino! ¡Te odio! ¡Ojalá te hubieras muerto tú para que te pudrieras en el infierno!

Ray sólo pudo llorar mientras escuchaba a Tyson descargar su ira en él. «_Asesino_», esa palabra no se le olvidaría nunca. Sus pensamientos tormentosos resurgieron agobiándolo como nunca.

—¡Tyson! ¡Deja de decir estupideces! —Max intervino bastante molesto—. Nadie tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Kai, ni siquiera Ray. ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz? Date cuenta que acaba de salir del hospital.

—¿Estás de su parte, Max? Bien, tú decides. Pero te voy a decir que los amigos de esta _basura_ son mis enemigos —aclaró con aversión clara hacia el chino y se fue dando zancadas.

—¿Estás bien, Ray?

—Déjame, Max —sollozó él—. Será mejor que te alejes de mí antes que termine haciéndote daño también. No quiero ser responsable de que tu amistad con Tyson termine.

El chino se fue con camino a la casa de Max mientras que el rubio se quedó parado en su lugar con el corazón encogido y sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

Cómo dueles en los labios

En todos lados

Soledad

* * *

«Ya no puedo más. Sé que debo ser fuerte y mirar al futuro porque es lo que mis amigos esperan de mí... pero sin Kai ya no me importa la vida. Estoy cansado de llorar, de sentirme triste, de ahogarme en esta maldita culpa. Y no importa si me quedo aquí o si me voy, porque adonde quiera que vaya, la culpa estará conmigo... vive dentro de mí. Yo maté a Kai. Tyson tiene razón en odiarme...»

Estos pensamientos atormentaban al chino a cada minuto y lo hacían sentirse peor si era posible. Aún cuando dormía, el tormento continuaba. Por las noches, Ray despertaba gritando y llorando. Max acudía a su lado y trataba de calmarlo con un abrazo y palabras suaves. Pero la imagen de Ray llorando y repitiendo con ahínco "Yo no lo mat", aunque fuera más para convencerse a sí mismo que a Max, era algo que nunca se borraría de la memoria del rubio.

Al final de la semana, el chico no podía soportar más ver a su amigo desmoronarse lentamente, así que fue a casa de Hillary y le suplicó a Mariah para que fuera donde Ray.

—No puedo, Max. Lo siento —dijo ella frente a la puerta del chino, retirando la mano de la aldaba cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a la habitación.

—Cuando te busqué —le dijo el rubio a Mariah—, pensé que a pesar de lo sucedido, tú aún querías a Ray como un amigo. Creí que así era porque vi como persistió su amistad aun cuando todos creían que era un traidor.

—Y lo quiero mucho, a pesar de todo.

—Entonces ayúdalo, por favor. Él te necesita —le rogó con una suplica en la mirada.

Mariah no se pudo negar ante tal petición, así que entró en la habitación y encontró a Ray sentado en la cama, mirando hacia la nada.

—Hola Ray —lo saludó sentándose a su lado.

No hubo respuesta. En cambio, notó que el chico tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

—Deja de sufrir, Ray, por favor. Kai no está y tienes que aceptarlo. Lo ayudaste y no sirvió de nada, bueno, así es la vida. Al menos, piensa que lo hiciste feliz aunque durara poco.

—Yo lo amo, Mariah.

—¿Lo amas? —preguntó la chica algo sorprendida.

Podría ser que Boris hubiera mentido. Si Ray no amara a Kai, entonces ¿por qué le afectaba tanto todo? Sus pensamientos divagaron por un momento en torno a ello. No quería creer que lo que Ray sentía fuese amor verdadero. Pero las lágrimas silenciosas del chico lo confirmaban. Como también su ánimo... por eso ya no iba a verlo al hospital; de cierta forma le dolía ver el sufrimiento del chico y saber que en parte ella era la causante.

—¿Seguro que lo que sentías por él era amor? —insistió—. No es que quiera ser molesta pero... haciendo a un lado lo que hubo entre nosotros, lo tuyo con él fue muy rápido.

Ray meditó un poco lo que le estaba diciendo la chica y respondió.

—No fue rápido. Desde que lo conocí, sentí un afecto diferente hacia él. Tal vez era que Kai tenía esa necesidad de cariño que no expresaba con palabras pero que sus ojos gritaban... Y en algún momento, ese afecto se convirtió en amor. Pasó mucho antes de darme cuenta y más tiempo en aceptarlo...

Mariah salió de la habitación algo cabizbaja. Quería llorar. Por un segundo estuvo a punto de decirle toda la verdad pero su debilidad fue mayor. Tenía el corazón roto por aquel chico que tanto amaba. Aún sentía en sus dedos las caricias de consuelo que había hecho en sus mejillas bañadas de lágrimas.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó un Max ansioso que esperaba en el recibidor.

—Sigue igual de triste —dijo y Max bajó la mirada derrotado—. Pero lo convencí de regresar a China mañana por la tarde.

—Espero que allá se recupere. Estar en Japón le recuerda demasiado a Kai.

—Así es.

—Te acompaño a casa de Hillary. Espera aquí, le avisaré a mi papá.

**— o — o —**

En cuanto Max y Mariah se fueron, el señor Mizuhara suspiró algo intranquilo. Aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, el amigo de su hijo lo tenía muy preocupado. Esa mañana, había llegado una carta dirigida a Ray. Pensó que sería una buena oportunidad de hablar con el chico.

Se acercó a la habitación y tocó un par de veces en la puerta. Entró al escuchar un débil "adelante" y encontró al chico en la misma posición en que Mariah lo había encontrado.

—Hola Ray. Te traigo algo que es para ti —dijo dándole la carta—. Un mensajero de la BBA dijo que viene de lejos.

Ray volteó al instante y tomó la carta con tanto nerviosismo que cualquiera diría que contenía noticias terribles. La abrió al instante y leyó apresuradamente lo que el adulto reconoció como caracteres chinos. En cuanto terminó, levantó la vista de ella con la boca abierta y expresión de total incredulidad.

—No es posible... —musitó—. No puede ser cierto.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —preguntó el hombre.

—No. Nada de eso. Es sólo que esto me tiene algo confundido —contestó Ray, refiriéndose a la carta—. Debo ir y cerciorarme que es cierto...

El padre de Max miró al chino como si estuviese loco.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —insistió el hombre.

—Sí, señor... —contestó muy tranquilo. Después le explicó que tenía que ir al lugar de donde provenía la carta pero que no podía explicarle nada más que eso. El hombre comprendió y respetó los motivos del chico pero seguía sin entender nada. Aunque no pudo decirlo porque Ray se deshizo en agradecimientos por su hospitalidad y ayuda.

En cuanto el señor Mizuhara salió de la habitación, Ray metió su ropa en la mochila de viaje muy apresuradamente y garabateó una nota rápida para Max. Con sus ahorros podría llegar hasta aquel lugar sin problemas y seguramente la BBA le daría asilo por ser beyluchador. Se despidió del padre de su amigo agradeciendo infinitamente su hospitalidad y salió prácticamente volando para el aeropuerto.

* * *

Cómo me duele no verte

Cómo duele en madrugada

Cómo dueles en los labios

Cómo duele en madrugada

* * *

Bryan iba caminando por un pasillo de la abadía Balkov, casi sosteniéndose de la pared. Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Pero eso no importaba. El experimento funcionaba muy bien y seguiría con él hasta el final.

—¡Bryan! —Spencer lo llamó desde el otro extremo—. ¡Vaya! Te ves muy mal...

—Gracias por el cumplido —respondió el otro con su característico tono.

—Es en serio. Parece que te acabara de atropellar un camión —apuntó el otro más serio.

—Pues así me siento. Vengo de la quimioterapia.

—Te acompaño a tu cuarto.

Spencer se había vuelto muy considerado de un tiempo a entonces, pensó Bryan. Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al dormitorio del chico de ojos púrpura. Éste había notado cierto papel que sostenía en la mano.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —le preguntó al rubio.

—Una carta que recibí hace dos semanas.

Bryan se la quitó con un rápido movimiento y vio su contenido.

—Es de Ray Kon, ¿cierto?

—¿Sabes leer chino? —preguntó Spencer sorprendido.

—No. Pero sé que son símbolos chinos. Y obviamente, Ray Kon es el único chino que conoces.

—Vaya. Gran deducción, Sherlock —bromeó el rubio.

—Pero no es que tú y el tipo sean los grandes amigos. ¿Por qué te escribe una carta?

—No tengo idea por qué me la escribió a mí. Pero lo que dice son estupideces que no querrás escuchar en este momento. Si me preguntas... creo que al gatito se le zafó un tornillo de acá —opinó señalando su cabeza.

—Mmm...

Bryan estuvo a punto de preguntar qué decía la carta pero decidió que no le importaba. Lo averiguaría cuando estuviera de mejor humor.

—Y a propósito, ¿ya arreglaste tus diferencias con...?

—¡No me hables de ese imbécil! —se encendió Bryan de pronto—. Yo no tengo diferencias que arreglar con ese estúpido arrogante.

—Pues como quieras —dijo Spencer y salió del dormitorio.

Bryan se tiró en la cama pensando con rabia en lo último que Spencer le había dicho. Jamás intentaría una disculpa ante ese arrogante, pensó. Probablemente sus razones para aborrecerlo eran estúpidas pero él las creía correctas. Estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto, cada vez más decidido de no ceder ni un poco, hasta que el cansancio lo sumió en un profundo sueño.

**— o — o —**

Max corrió hasta la habitación de Ray y abrió de golpe la puerta. El lugar estaba vacío. Su padre había dicho la verdad: Ray se había ido. De pronto, notó una hoja de papel sobre la almohada. Era una nota dirigida a él.

_Querido Max:_

_No tengo suficientes palabras para agradecerte todo lo que tú y tu padre han hecho por mí en estos días. Eres un gran amigo. Lamento haberme ido así de improviso y sin decir adiós, pero hay un asunto muy importante que no puede esperar. No puedo decirte qué es ni darte más explicaciones que ésta. Espero que comprendas. Si todo sale bien, podré limpiar mi conciencia y gritarle a todos que no soy un asesino. Recibirán noticias mías muy pronto._

_Ray_

Max dejó caer la hoja al suelo sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Era una sensación de angustia que le impedía respirar bien. La repentina partida de Ray y ese asunto del que hablaba no le daban buena espina. Tanto tiempo de pasividad y tristeza le hacían sospechar que algo estaba muy mal.

**— o — o —**

Ray se acomodó en su asiento y ajustó su cinturón mientras esperaba que el avión despegara. No podía evitar que una ilusión creciera dentro de él. Ojalá lo que Spencer le hubiera dicho fuera verdad. Debía serlo, tenía que serlo... nada en el mundo deseaba más que creer en que ello era verdad. Le daba alivio a su tormento interno y alegría a su corazón. Una oportunidad más...

Sin embargo, toda esa alegría sería pasajera cuando se diera cuenta que acababa de comprar un boleto de avión con destino al infierno.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está. Debo comunicarles que el lunes empiezo la universidad, pero como voy a estar en otra ciudad, no tendré internet en un buen tiempo. Pero no se preocupen, existen los café internet, así que aprovecharé mi tiempo sin internet para escribir lo más que pueda y en un tiempo libre, me lanzo al café internet más cercano para actualizar. 

Y mientras tanto, espero que este capítulo les guste. En el próximo capítulo verán por qué clasifiqué este fic como "angst". Comienza el verdadero sufrimiento XD

Ahora, como siempre y sin falta, una respuesta a los reviews:

**Kaei:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Siempre me pones de buenas!! Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado aunque no fuera un reencuentro de Kai y Ray... y no odies al pobre Tyson por hablarle golpeado a Ray... mejor que sea porque lo golpeó de verdad ;) Mariah no ha aprendido la lección. Pero la aprenderá, de la peor forma XD...

**Beanime:** Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te gustara el fic. Y, bueno, aún es muy pronto para dar la pareja final, pero supongo que la pueden imaginar porque los sentimientos de todos ya dejaron de ser misterio ;)

Canción: "Cómo dueles en los labios" de Maná.


	15. Levemente

**Levemente**

Intento resolver el misterio de tu adiós,

No tienes coartada, no tienes palabra, no tienes corazón.

* * *

—_Buenas tardes, pasajeros, les habla el capitán. A nombre mío y de toda la tripulación, les damos la más cordial bienvenida al aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad de Moscú. La temperatura máxima que se espera para el día de hoy es de 12º C y la mínima de -10º C. Por favor permanezcan sentados hasta que el avión se haya detenido totalmente..._

Ray no prestó ni un poco de atención a las instrucciones que daba el piloto. En su cabeza sólo podía rondar la idea de volver a Kai. Leyó tantas veces la carta que Spencer le había mandado en respuesta, que la había memorizado.

_Ray,_

_¿Qué diablos sucede allá en Japón? Bueno, pensándolo bien, no me importa. Agradezco la consideración de comunicarnos una noticia tan importante porque lo que dices explica algunas cosas. Aunque estoy en la obligación de aclararte un detalle de suma importancia: Kai no está muerto. No sé quién diablos te dijo semejante estupidez pero te aseguro que es mentira. El maldito Hiwatari está aquí en la abadía, vivito y coleando, y más insoportable que nunca._

_Supongo que con esto ya cumplí. Que estés bien._

_Spencer_

La emoción era mucha. La vida le estaba dando la oportunidad de aclarar todo con Kai. Estaba consciente que el ruso no volvería con él, pero al menos quería su perdón. También quería saber por qué había ido a Rusia. Había tantas dudas. ¿Sería que alguien le había mentido como Spencer supuso en su carta? Podía justificar el odio que le tenían todos por haber "causado" la muerte de Kai, incluso soportaba que nadie quisiera hablarle o que no les importara cuán grande era el dolor que casi lo hizo enloquecer, pero jamás concebiría la idea de que le mintieran sobre algo tan delicado. Estaba la posibilidad de que Tyson hubiera sido, porque se había dado perfecta cuenta de los sentimientos del dueño de Dragoon por Kai; pero Kenny y Hillary tenían el sentido común para no dejarse llevar tanto así, y Mariah jamás habría dejado que sufriera de esa forma, a pesar de lo que hubiera entre ellos dos. Además, que de haber sucedido así, Max le habría terminado por decir; el chico rubio tenía un corazón de oro y no soportaría ver sufrir a nadie por una tontería.

¿O sería que Kai mismo se hizo pasar por muerto? Eso sería demasiado cruel. Tal vez lo hubiera considerado una posibilidad antes de conocer quien era él realmente tras la máscara de frialdad. Ahora le parecía irreal la idea. ¿Y si hubiera sido por venganza? Eso sería una razón, aunque no lo suficientemente poderosa para hacer algo tan inhumano. Pero Ray sabía que no era nadie para juzgar lo que estaba bien y mal, porque si él había sufrido al creer a Kai muerto, seguramente Kai había sufrido más al ver a Ray al lado de Mariah. Eso sí había sido doloroso. Y si Kai había decidido vengarse, pues merecido se lo tenía, pero sólo él y no todos. Aquello parecía cada vez menos probable porque estaba el hecho de que Kai no tenía razones para mentir a Hillary, Kenny, Tyson y Max.

Dos horas más tarde, Ray caminaba por las frías calles de Moscú, deseando haber llevado algo más abrigador; estaba calado hasta los huesos y aún faltaba para llegar a la abadía. Recordaba perfectamente el camino desde la vez que estuvo ahí con Kai por lo de Tala.

Había sido fácil obtener asilo de la BBA por ser un beyluchador viajero, y después había enviado un telegrama a Max diciéndole que estaba bien y que le llamaría al día siguiente para explicarle, aunque se dio un leve golpe con la mano en la frente al recordar que no había dicho dónde estaba. Bueno, se encogió de hombros, ya le diría cuando le llamara.

Mucha gente volteaba la cabeza cuando pasaba. Seguramente no era común ver a alguien como él en Moscú, todo en él lo delataba como extranjero. Era el único con una chamarra ligera. Además, que su largo cabello negro, alborotado por el viento, y los ojos color miel, así como sus rasgos casi felinos, resultaban extravagantes en una tierra de gente pálida y rubia.

Caminó más lento, abrazándose a sí mismo para conservar el calor. Se detuvo en el lugar donde había estado antes con Kai, cuando no tuvo valor de entrar en la abadía. Reflexionó por un segundo su recuerdo. ¿Cómo era que Kai estaba en la abadía si había jurado no volver a poner un pie en ella?

En sus pensamientos se perdió rápidamente sin saber que, hacía apenas unos segundos, la persona que tanto buscaba se había alejado por la calle contraria ni que otra lo reconoció desde lejos y se acercaba a su encuentro.

* * *

Un velo de tristeza empaña mi visión, 

He sobre pasado el umbral del dolor.

* * *

Bryan despertó muy temprano aquel día. Había desayunado solo y entrenado por cuatro horas seguidas. Se sentía con las energías renovadas. Definitivamente, el experimento de Boris estaba resultando.

Se entristeció de pronto al recordar a Tala, si él se hubiera sometido a aquel experimento, seguiría entre ellos... con él. Pero no lloraba su ausencia. Solamente aquel fatídico día en que la muerte lo había arrancado de su lado, cuando nadie estuvo cerca, pudo desahogar su pena. Nadie en el mundo había amado tanto al pelirrojo como él, ni siquiera Kai Hiwatari.

Esa era una de las razones por las que odiaba al peliazul: porque Tala lo había amado hasta el último momento de su vida. Bryan habría dado cualquier cosa porque el amor del pelirrojo le perteneciera, pero como eso no era posible, se conformaba con verlo feliz. Aunque Kai estuvo con él por un tiempo, habían terminado porque los sentimientos de éste no eran de correspondencia a los de Tala. Desde entonces comenzó su antipatía a todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese chico, que fue causante de tantas lágrimas de desilusión en los ojos azul hielo del pelirrojo.

Aún recordaba cómo lo había atrapado en aquellos solitarios lugares derramando lágrimas silenciosas que no podía evitar y cómo varias veces lo había dejado llorar en su hombro cuando el amor de Kai por Ray le había roto el corazón. Desde entonces también le causaba antipatía el chino, aún antes de que siquiera Kai se diera cuenta que aquella maraña de sentimientos encontrados no era sino amor por Ray. Se justificaba pensando que si el chino no se hubiera metido en medio, Kai le habría correspondido a Tala y lo habría hecho feliz en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Ahora tenía que lidiar con el nieto de Voltaire todos los días. Había regresado muy repentinamente y con un carácter más insoportable si se podía. Aprovechaba cada detalle para fastidiarlo pero siempre era él quien perdía los estribos. Tenía que encontrar la manera de cobrarse el último coraje que pasó por culpa suya. Recordó entonces... Spencer había recibido una carta del chino. ¿Por qué le escribiría una carta a él y no a Kai? ¿Sería que Kai había abandonado a los Blade Breakers de nuevo? Eso sería algo que Spencer calificaría como "estupideces", pero no algo que le hiciera pensar que estaba loco. Decidió que la única manera era averiguar qué decía la dichosa carta. ¿Y quién mejor para decírselo que el mismo Spencer?

**— o — o —**

Hacer hablar a Spencer había sido más fácil de lo que creyó. Había bastado con comenzar a quejarse de Kai para llevar la conversación a la intrigante duda de por qué Ray le había escrito al rubio y no a Kai.

—Así que estás muerto, ¿eh? —musitó con media sonrisa al entrar a la sala de entrenamiento de beyblade por segunda vez aquel día. Ahí estaba Kai, inmóvil ante el plato, concentrado en sus estrategias de batalla.

—Eso quisieras tú —le respondió sin inmutarse a Bryan y pensando en que por fin al chico se le habían confundido las ideas.

—Todavía no te he preguntado —comenzó el chico recargándose en la pared—, ¿por qué regresaste de Japón? Dime, ¿te cansaste del gatito?

Kai, que estaba dándole la espalda a Bryan, no se movió. Pero su cara se tensó sobremanera y apretó los puños con rabia. Rogaba porque Bryan no se hubiera enterado de lo sucedido con Ray y él. Sería demasiado tener que soportar las burlas del chico y encima sentir ese profundo dolor que no se había desvanecido ni un poco en aquellas dos semanas.

—Eso a ti no te importa.

—Uy, creo que alguien se levantó hoy con el pie izquierdo...

Kai hizo oídos sordos a las ironías de Bryan. Sólo continuó con su estrategia, aunque con la cabeza llena de pensamientos sobre Ray. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo en todo? En sus sueños no había lugar para nadie más, en su corazón tampoco. Pero el fénix renace de las cenizas y eso tenía planeado Kai: se olvidaría de Ray aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

—Entonces ya no estás con el gatito —dedujo Bryan por el silencio de Kai—. Me alegro. Ese chico tiene algo que siempre me gustó...

Kai reaccionó como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la cara. Se volvió rápidamente y sujetó a Bryan por el cuello, alzándolo y golpeándolo contra la pared. El fuego de los celos en sus ojos casi quemaba de verdad.

—No te acerques a él, ¿entiendes?

—Suéltame... —masculló el otro, tratando de zafar la mano de su cuello con las suyas.

—Más te vale que no te acerques a Ray o te vas a arrepentir...

Kai soltó a Bryan dejándolo caer pesadamente en el suelo al tiempo que aquel se frotaba la garganta, y después de recoger a Dranzer, salió velozmente de la abadía.

Bryan maldijo a Kai y murmuró algo de cobrarse las que le debía. Sintió que necesitaba algo de aire y salió a caminar, procurando guardar algo de distancia con el otro chico.

Al salir, miró a todos lados para asegurarse que Kai se había ido y se encontró con una verdadera sorpresa. Ray Kon esperaba en la distancia. Estaba de pie en el parque cercano a la abadía. Si bien estaba algo distante, era imposible confundir a ese chico. La vestimenta y la larga cabellera negra eran un distintivo muy particular. Se acercó lentamente mientras el otro continuaba distraído.

Cada paso que se acercaba pudo contemplar con más detenimiento los rasgos de Ray. Aunque jamás le había prestado la gran atención, ya que nadie excepto Tala la merecía, tuvo que admitir que sí había detalles en él que le gustaban: su postura orgullosa pero no altiva, el cabello que le caía graciosamente en la cara, los ojos dorados, sus rasgos casi felinos...

Admiró la belleza del chico, como últimamente hacía al contemplar a las personas. Por ejemplo, Tala era de rasgos finos y suaves, como una exquisita obra de arte clásica. Pero lo que tenía Ray era una interesante combinación, una belleza exótica. Pronto entendió por qué Kai había quedado fascinado con ese chico, pero no pudo explicarse cómo lo había preferido en lugar de Tala; aunque Ray era atractivo e interesante, Tala había sido «perfecto».

* * *

Tu ausencia es el invierno más largo que he vivido, 

El lamento y los recuerdos no se han ido

* * *

¿Cómo podría entrar en la abadía, burlar la seguridad y encontrar a Kai? Eso era algo que parecía imposible de lograr. Pero Ray ya no soportaba el frío y pensó que haría lo primero que se le ocurriera. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que seguir ahí de pie, a la intemperie, cuando el clima amenazaba una nevada.

—Pero qué agradable sorpresa... —siseó una voz con malicia en su oído.

Ray saltó por la sorpresa y soltó un suspiro al ver que se trataba de Bryan. ¡Qué manera tenía ese chico de saludar!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —lo interrogó Bryan con brusquedad.

—Vine a buscar a Kai.

—¿Y qué haces aquí afuera? —insistió el ruso con una ceja enarcada.

—Disfruto del clima... —replicó mordaz Ray.

—Bueno, te dejo "disfrutar" —Bryan comenzó a alejarse, sabiendo que Ray lo detendría al poco. Y así fue.

—¡Espera! —a los pocos pasos, el chino le cerró el paso, pensando que no debía dejar escapar su única posibilidad de entrar en la abadía sin problemas—. Perdón, no quise ser grosero.

—Bien, estás disculpado. Adiós.

—¡No! ¡No te vayas! —Ray le impidió de nuevo que se fuera—. Necesito un favor.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te haría un favor a ti? —replicó Bryan desdeñoso.

—Por favor —pidió Ray. Algo dentro de Bryan se movió al mirar los ojos dorados llenos de súplica. No le había pasado desadvertida la manera en que su mirada pasó de la disculpa al ruego en un segundo, ni la sinceridad que reflejaba. Le parecía imposible de creer que alguien pudiera ser tan transparente. Con sólo mirar sus ojos casi podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

Le recordó tanto a Tala... Cuando el pelirrojo supo que estaba desahuciado, había abandonado la máscara de hielo para mostrarse tal cual era sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran. Bryan había aprendido a ver mil emociones reflejarse en aquellos ojos azules en pocos segundos, había aprendido a amarlo más.

—Bien. ¿Qué quieres?

Ray sonrió lleno de gratitud. Había dudado un poco al ver la confusión repentina de Bryan, pero sí le iba a ayudar. Ya sentía saltar su corazón de emoción. Vería a Kai en muy poco.

—Necesito que me ayudes a ver a Kai.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó el ruso asombrado—. ¿Por qué no le llamas y ya?

—Porque si sabe que lo estoy buscando, no querrá verme.

—Ya me lo suponía... —volteó los ojos el ruso con burla—. Como no me importa qué diablos haya sucedido entre ustedes, no te preguntaré.

De pronto, en los ojos de Bryan surgió un brillo de malicia que rápidamente ocultó como sabía hacer con cualquier emoción. Comprendió que Ray era su oportunidad de venganza...

—Aún así necesito que me digas qué quieres que haga exactamente, ¿hago que vaya a algún lugar? Eso es imposible... me va a mandar al diablo. Lo que sí puedo es meterte en la abadía, esconderte y hacer que hables con él. Pero la salida va por tu cuenta. No puedo garantizar tu seguridad.

Ray meditó unos segundos en las implicaciones de todo lo que Bryan le estaba diciendo. Qué le importaban un par de balas y una salida presurosa si podía hablar con Kai.

—Está bien. Cuando tú digas.

—Ahora mismo —sonrió el chico de ojos lavanda.

—A-ahora... ¿ahora ya?

—Sí.

Ray sonrió nerviosamente. Era cuestión de minutos...

**— o — o —**

Kai aligeró el paso una vez que perdió de vista la abadía. Respiró profundamente, llenando los pulmones con aquel aire tan frío que congelaba. Había tenido que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para volver a aquel lugar de perdición. Pero una promesa era una promesa. Había jurado ante la tumba de Tala que vengaría su muerte, porque sabía perfectamente que si Ian y el pelirrojo estaban muertos era por culpa de Boris y sus locos experimentos.

Además, ya no tenía ataduras. Porque ahora así consideraba lo que tuvo con Ray. Cinco días de la más hermosa felicidad, cinco días de un sueño que lo hacía sentir volar entre las nubes a pesar de las noticias tristes que hubo. Pero al despertar, la caída había sido tan dolorosa que no pudo sino dejar de lado los desesperados gritos de su corazón necesitado de amor y poner los pies en la tierra. La hora de la venganza había llegado.

Venganza... esa palabra hacía girar su vida desde aquel día que su abuelo fue a buscarlo a Japón. Había cuentas que cobrar a quienes alguna vez lo lastimaron. Su abuelo y Boris, para ser exactos. Aún no sabía cómo se iba a cobrar cada lágrima que por culpa de ellos había derramado pero mientras debía permanecer en la abadía, donde la oportunidad estaba más a su alcance y donde la distancia prometía el olvido.

¿Por qué con cada cosa siempre venía ligado algo relacionado a Ray? Kai se reprendió por enésima vez. No debía pensar en él, nunca más. Se recordó con crueldad la imagen del chino en brazos de Mariah y cómo no lo había negado al serle reclamada su falta. Decidió que él era el culpable de toda la amargura en sí. Nada le importaba estando en sus brazos, pero al descubrir la farsa de su amor, todo perdió sentido.

Ray tenía que pagar también. Merecía al menos sentir en carne propia el dolor que él sintió. Deseó con fervor que Mariah lo engañara sólo por el regocijo de pensar en él en su misma situación. Contuvo una lágrima de rabia y dolor al recordar las veces que le había dicho "te amo" y seguramente eran falsas. Ray merecía un castigo excepcional porque absolutamente nadie se burla de Kai Hiwatari. Nadie.

Sin embargo, Kai no sabía que con cada paso que daba alejándose de la abadía, Ray daba uno adentrándose en ella, siguiendo a Bryan con la esperanza en los ojos e ignorante a su destino, uno tan caprichoso que le cobraría culpas que no le correspondían.

* * *

Levemente cada vez que el viento sopla te respiro 

Bajo el manto de la noche diariamente te alucino

* * *

Bryan se deslizaba con sigilo por los pasillos que, según él, no tenían vigilancia y Ray le seguía el paso con la agilidad que le caracterizaba. Aunque no conocía el lugar, el chino supo que estaban cerca de las mazmorras. Habían descendido dos escaleras de piedra y la luz no penetraba en el lugar donde estaban. Escuchaba el sonido espectral del silencio y un goteo que hacía débil eco. El aire estaba tan denso y frío que parecía respirarse hielo. Además, olía a humedad y... muerte; más que saber cuál era el aroma de la muerte, Ray lo sentía y percibía en cada detalle. Se le erizó la piel al pensar en las atrocidades que pudieron haberse cometido en ese lugar. Bryan esbozó media sonrisa al mirar de reojo el miedo latente del chino.

—Llegamos —susurró Bryan, empujando una gran puerta de madera con un orificio minúsculo a la altura de los ojos, resguardado por barrotes.

—¿Una celda?

—No te quejes. Esto no es un hotel de cinco estrellas. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

—Lo siento.

Ambos chicos entraron y Bryan cerró detrás de sí. Ray se sorprendió de ver al chico recargado en la puerta y con una mirada extraña. Había pensado que tenía que quedarse ahí hasta que él volviera con Kai pero súbitamente cayó en la cuenta que había algo más.

—¿Q-qué su-sucede? —preguntó nervioso, retrocediendo lentamente para alejarse de Bryan. La mirada antes burlona y soberbia ahora tenía un brillo sádico.

—Ya deberías saber que yo no hago favores, gatito —comenzó el ruso—. Todo tiene un precio. Y el tuyo será mi venganza.

—¿Q-qué q-quieres de-decir? —preguntó terriblemente asustado Ray al sentir encima al enorme chico.

—¿Para qué hablar si se pueden hacer otras cosas?

Bryan atrajo con fuerza al chino por la cintura y lo besó con brusquedad. Ray forcejeó y pudo separarse, aunque no liberarse del acoso del ruso. Bryan arrojó al chico con fuerza al suelo, se colocó sobre él aprisionándolo con sus rodillas y sujetando sus muñecas mientras robaba besos que no le pertenecían y que estaban carentes de emoción...

—¡Déjame Bryan! —Ray intentó con todas sus fuerzas liberarse del chico y, al zafar una de sus muñecas, le asestó un puñetazo al ruso en la mejilla. Dos segundos de descontrol en aquel le bastaron para quitárselo de encima y lanzarse a la puerta, encontrando que estaba cerrada con llave.

—No tienes salida, gatito. Mejor coopera o será peor.

—Déjame salir —le exigió al ruso con severidad.

Bryan avanzó hacia el chino con una gran sonrisa de perversidad y lo golpeó de lleno en la cara con su puño derecho, tirándolo al piso. Ray intentó incorporarse pero antes de darse cuenta, el ruso le soltó una patada en las costillas que lo dejó sin aire. Después, sintió que una mano fuerte le tomaba el cabello y levantaba su cabeza.

—No debiste hacerte el difícil. Pudimos haber pasado un buen momento pero no dejas opción... —le susurró Bryan a Ray al oído

Por más que lo intentó, Ray no pudo liberarse porque Bryan había colocado su cuerpo sobre el de él y comenzaba casi a arrancarle la ropa. La vergüenza que lo inundó era demasiada. Le daba asco al sentir los labios del ruso en su cuello, cara y boca, al sentir sus manos recorrerlo con lujuria... sintió una enorme impotencia cuando Bryan se hizo camino hasta su entrada y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Era como una marioneta en las manos de un titiritero, estaba a merced del ruso. Los labios en su piel dejaban cicatrices que no se borrarían fácilmente y las manos en su piel ensuciaban cada pedazo que tocaban. Ray se retorció aún más insistentemente, provocando la diversión del ruso, que sólo consiguió desesperarlo.

Bryan rió con satisfacción al ver cómo Ray se retorcía entre sus brazos y no podía soltarse. Cada forcejeo que hacía el chico lo encendía aún más, y la conciencia de que estaba haciendo algo indebido le ponía emoción a la situación. Por un segundo, miró su rostro y se quedó de piedra al ver a Tala en el lugar donde Ray estaba hacía un instante. Su corazón latió con fuerza y redujo la fuerza con que lo sujetaba. Pasó una mano por su mejilla en una caricia tierna, y sintió emoción al ver una sonrisa en el rostro blanco de Tala. Se deleitó con cada pedazo de piel que exploraba... se colocó detrás del chico y penetró con fuerza, descargando desde el primer momento la pasión que no pudo jamás entregar. Acarició la piel apiñonada pero viendo la pálida, escuchó gemidos de placer en lugar de las súplicas constantes del chico para que lo dejara y vio ojos azules llenos de amor en vez de ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas.

El clamor de súplica del chino era tan constante que pronto Bryan regresó a la realidad. Ray estaba sufriendo la humillación de ser forzado sexualmente. Eso era algo que no se le olvidaría y, pensando en aquello como un golpe indirecto para Kai, arremetió con más violencia, descargando su furia contra el nieto Voltaire a través de aquel chico.

Ray suplicó con ahínco sin ser escuchado. Parecía más bien que, cuanto más suplicara, Bryan se excitaba más. No soportaba el intenso dolor que le provocaba la violenta entrada y salida del ruso en su cuerpo. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar inevitablemente de sus ojos... lágrimas de dolor y de humillación.

Con el paso de los minutos, Bryan comenzó a gemir de placer y arremeter más constantemente, arrancando gritos desgarradores de dolor de Ray. Continuó salvajemente hasta explotar dentro del chino, terminando de destruir su dignidad.

—Con razón le gustas a Kai. Debo decir que fue un placer tratar contigo... —susurró Bryan, avergonzando al chino que continuaba derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Cuando por fin salió de él, un hilo de sangre brotó de la entrada del chico.

Ray se incorporó y un calambre a la altura de la cadera lo hizo soltar un quejido. Se puso de pie como pudo y decidió que aunque no pudo evitar lo sucedido, tenía que irse cuanto antes. Reunió su fuerza para darle una patada a Bryan en el abdomen, pero éste reaccionó a tiempo, tomando el pie de Ray con sus dos manos y levantándolo para tirar a su atacante al suelo.

Bryan se lanzó sobre Ray y le asestó una serie de puñetazos en la cara que lo dejaron atontado. Lo arrastró hacia una de las paredes y lo soltó al sentir que oponía resistencia.

—¡Te dije que no debías ponerte difícil! —le gritó visiblemente molesto—. Ahora tendré que darte una lección...

—¡Púdrete imbécil!

Bryan se encendió en furia ante el insulto, que el chico le escupió desde el suelo, que lo agredió con varias patadas en el estómago. Luego levantó sus brazos y los aseguró con algo que Ray sintió helado como hielo.

—Ahora eres mío, gatito. A Boris le encantará tenerte de visita.

No supo bien qué sucedió después pues Bryan le asestó una patada en la cara que lo sumió en la inconsciencia.

**— o — o —**

Kai volvió a la abadía con la mente más despejada. Se dirigió al área de dormitorios con la intención de dormir un poco, así podría ir a husmear al laboratorio de Boris cuando se hiciera de noche; tenía que enterarse qué planes tenía ese científico loco.

Dobló en la esquina de un pasillo cercano a las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras y casi choca contra Bryan.

—¡Fíjate por dónde caminas! —le espetó molesto.

—Sí, lo que sea —comentó indiferente el otro, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Se veía algo acalorado y tenía la respiración ligeramente agitada. Kai lo miró sospechosamente. ¿Sería posible que Bryan y Spencer tuvieran algo que ver?

—¿Qué diablos te sucede? —inquirió cediendo a la curiosidad.

—Digamos que a diferencia tuya, yo sí tengo con quién divertirme —dijo el muchacho poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

—Así que ya encontraste a quién fastidiar... bueno, porque dudo que alguien sea lo suficientemente idiota para soportarte.

—Te sorprenderías. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que cualquiera con quien hayas estado se divertiría más conmigo que contigo.

—Si tú lo dices...

«Si no, pregúntale al gatito», pensó Bryan alejándose con aires de presunción.

Kai lo miró con curiosidad. Bryan llevaba algo escondido entre el abrigo. Decidió que no le importaba lo que aquel chico hiciera o dejara de hacer. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir tristeza de saber que estaba solo. Por más que quisiera negarlo, extrañaba a Ray. Mucho. A tal grado que si lo tuviera enfrente de él, sería capaz de perdonarlo con tal de poder sentir sus besos otra vez.

Sacudió la cabeza y se regañó a sí mismo. No debía pensar en Ray. Él lo había traicionado con Mariah. La quería a ella y su juramento de amor no había sido más que una mentira. Si quería seguir con sus planes debía recuperar el autocontrol y poner los pies en la tierra.

Pero era tan difícil... Incluso en aquella lejana tierra podía percibir su olor en el aire. No importaba dónde estuviera, llevaba con él la esencia de ese chino. O mejor dicho, dondequiera que Ray estuviera, ahí estaba el corazón de Kai.

* * *

Extraño tu fragancia marchita, 

Desde entonces el tiempo la secó.

Mi corazón no es una flor ni irradia dolor

* * *

Ray sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Intentó moverse pero se encontró que no podía. Sus muñecas estaban atrapadas por gruesos grilletes que pendían del muro de piedra.

Tenía un dolor punzante en la cabeza que no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Recordó cómo había terminado en esa situación. Bryan, luego de terminar de satisfacer su lujuria, lo había golpeado hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente. Había murmurado algo de que le iba a ser muy útil.

—_Ahora eres mío, gatito. A Boris le encantará tenerte de visita_.

Ray dejó escapar un gemido de malestar. Sentía una ligera punzada al respirar, tal vez Bryan le había roto una costilla con tantas patadas. También le dolían las muñecas por el roce con el metal helado; él estaba sentado en el suelo, pero los grilletes estaban tan altos que le jalaban los brazos.

Si hubiera podido mirarse en un espejo, habría notado que estaba tan mal como se sentía. Tenía moretones en casi todo el cuerpo y sangre en la cara, además de lo adolorido que había quedado por el abuso del que fue víctima.

Ir a Rusia había sido mala idea después de todo. No, pensó, confiar en Bryan había sido mala idea. Pero es que al ver el lado humano de esos chicos, que surgió cuando la muerte de Tala, creyó que su perverso sadismo era sólo una máscara. Por culpa de su ingenuidad, estaba encerrado con grilletes en las muñecas y sin haberle dicho a nadie a dónde iba.

**— o — o —**

Mariah caminó con tranquilidad hacia la casa de Max. Tenía tiempo de sobra para ir por Ray y llegar al aeropuerto. Pensaba con ilusión que ahora que Kai no estaba de por medio, lograría que las cosas que entre Ray y ella fueran como antes. Nada le impediría adueñarse del corazón de ese muchacho... nada ni nadie.

Meditó en todo lo que había pasado para llegar a ese punto y sintió un profundo remordimiento. No estaba segura de en qué momento se había vuelto tan egoísta que no le importaba sobre quién tuviera que pasar. En su conciencia sabía que estaba mal y que de ella dependía que se supiera la verdad, aunque implicaba perder a Ray. En su corazón tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Boris había jugado con su mente para que le ayudara a separar a los dos enamorados y ella había aceptado, no por ingenuidad, sino por obtener un beneficio. Y sabía que el entrenador ruso tenía sus propios motivos, que seguramente no tenían nada que ver con cumplir órdenes de Voltaire.

Ni a Voltaire ni a Boris les había importado que en dos años Kai estuviera con los Blade Breakers, ni habían hecho nada con respecto a los evidentes sentimientos que mostraba por el chino. Incluso Mariah sabía que Ray sentía algo especial por Kai; lo supo incluso antes que aquel notara un tipo de afecto diferente por su capitán de equipo, sólo que, cegada por los sentimientos confundidos de él, Mariah llegó a creer que Ray la amaba.

Llegó a la casa de los Mizuhara y le preguntó al padre de Max por su hijo. La sola cara del rubio le dijo con claridad que algo sí estaba de hecho muy mal.

—¡¿Cómo que Ray se fue?!

—Sí, Mariah. Ayer recibió una carta y se fue. No dejó dicho a dónde ni dio más explicaciones que esta nota.

Mariah leyó el papel escrito del puño y letra del chino con estupefacción. ¡Cómo podía haberse ido! ¿Adónde? Por las condiciones en que lo había dejado el día anterior, no imaginaba qué clase de noticias lo habrían hecho viajar tan repentinamente. Fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de una frase en especial:

«_Si todo sale bien, podré limpiar mi conciencia y gritarle a todo el mundo que no soy un asesino_»

¿Sería posible que supiera la verdad? ¿Cómo podría haberse enterado? Si Ray supiera que Kai estaba vivo, todo estaría perdido.

* * *

Tu silencio fue la más triste conversación que haya tenido 

No sé cuánto tiempo desde entonces ha transcurrido

* * *

Ya no quedaba nada más que hacer para convencer a Kai por las buenas. Boris se sentó en su escritorio con peor humor que nunca. El proyecto del Black Dranzer estaba estancado. Aunque Kai había accedido a beybatallar bajo el nombre de BioVolt, eso no ayudaba en los propios planes del científico. El chico había dicho tajantemente que sólo pelearía con Dranzer y se había negado ante la idea de dejar a Boris hacer "algunas mejoras" al blade.

¿Cómo diablos se suponía que lograra avances en el experimento si nadie cooperaba? Voltaire estaba renuente a forzar a su nieto, no quería alejarlo con presiones; creía que si le daban "espacio" lograrían atarlo a la abadía de tal forma que después no podría marcharse. Boris escuchaba impasible y obedecía en cuanto a no presionar al muchacho se refería, lo que nada tenía que ver con aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de sugerir su colaboración en el proyecto.

Por otro lado, el experimento de rendimiento físico superior funcionaba a la perfección. Había terminado rápidamente con el cáncer que sufría Bryan y además incrementó su fuerza y agudeza sensorial. Sin embargo, el chico tenía lagunas mentales y eso no era buena señal; también tenía comportamiento bipolar, en momentos era tranquilo y cooperativo pero otras veces era difícil e irritable. Aunque Voltaire no lo sabía, porque de lo contrario habría ordenado terminar el experimento definitivamente, sin importarle el avance que llevaban.

En contraste con la frustración que le producía un proyecto, el otro le daba satisfacción. Si bien en comparación, el segundo le importaba muy poco puesto que el Black Dranzer era su obra maestra.

En medio de la evaluación a su situación, Bryan entró a la oficina sin siquiera tocar la puerta. El imponente entrenador ruso se levantó de un salto, airado por aquella abrupta interrupción.

—¡Se toca la puerta antes de entrar, Kuznetzov! ¡¿Qué tu madre no te enseñó modales?!

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no... —respondió el chico con osadía—. Pero eso no importa. Cuando te diga por qué estoy aquí, me vas a adorar.

—¿Ah sí? —Boris enarcó una ceja—. Dime qué es eso, entonces...

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —Bryan sacó un beyblade de su bolsillo.

—Es un beyblade —respondió irritado el hombre—. ¿Quieres dejarte de estupideces e ir al grano?

—Este beyblade contiene una bestia bit sagrada. Es lo que te hace falta para tu pequeño experimento con el Black Dranzer, ¿no es así?

—No me quieras ver la cara de imbécil, Bryan, no estoy de humor para idioteces. Ese no es el beyblade de Kai y tu Falborg no es ni la mitad de potencialmente poderoso que puede llegar a ser una bestia bit sagrada... —Boris se detuvo en seco al pensar en algo—. A menos que esa bestia bit sagrada no sea la de Kai...

Bryan sacó de su escondite lo que Kai había notado sospechosamente en el pasillo. Era una mata de cabello negro largo, envuelta en una tela blanca...

—Ésta, Boris, es la prueba de que puedo ser aún más eficiente de lo que tú y el abuelo de Kai creen. Te conseguí la bestia bit sagrada con todo y su dueño.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—Venganza...

—Trato hecho.

* * *

Levemente cada vez que el viento sopla te respiro 

Bajo el manto de la noche diariamente te alucino

* * *

—Hola, gatito —una voz susurró en el oído de Ray, haciéndolo despertar sobresaltado. Por un segundo, sus sueños lo habían llevado al pasado, a los brazos de Kai. Se dio cuenta que sólo eran sueños, que seguía en la abadía a merced de Bryan, adolorido en exceso y que un par de ojos que no eran del chico ruso le miraban con malicia.

—Bienvenido al centro de entrenamiento BioVolt, Ray... ¡Oh, perdón! No tengo que darte la bienvenida, creo que Bryan ya se encargó de eso —comenzó Boris pasando de la falsa amabilidad a la total dureza—. Como te habrás dado cuenta, aquí no soy bien recibidos los intrusos. No obstante, sé que estás aquí por una razón, y lamento decepcionarte, pero tu razón no está interesada en ti.

Ray lo miró inexpresivo, aunque sin éxito, porque sus ojos delataban el dolor, incredulidad y desprecio que sentía tanto por su situación como por lo que le provocaban aquellas dos personas.

—No debiste meterte con nosotros. Eso se los dijimos claramente en aquel torneo mundial, pero no quisieron escuchar. Yo no me ando con juegos, pequeño estúpido —apuntó con desprecio y se acercó para quedar a milímetros de su rostro—. Ahora pagarás muy cara tu intromisión, y me aseguraré que Kai también reciba su castigo por haber propiciado tu inesperada "visita"...

—¡No! —Ray lo miró horrorizado—. ¡Kai no!

—¿Perdón?

—Conmigo pueden hacer lo que quieran pero a Kai déjalo en paz. Él ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí.

Boris soltó una carcajada despectiva.

—¿Qué fue eso, eh? Debo decir que es el intento más patético de heroísmo que haya visto jamás.

—Es en serio. Deja a Kai en paz —amenazó Ray con fiereza en los ojos. Boris volvió a reír con ganas.

—¿Y qué harás si no se me da la gana hacerte caso? ¿Me vas a golpear? ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Boris se acercó a centímetros de la cara del chico y puso la mejilla en actitud provocadora. Sonrió al ver la impotencia del chico, que no podía mover los brazos por aquellos grilletes.

—Qué estúpido eres, muchacho. No eres nada y no representas nada —siseó con odio en la voz. Ray se desesperó al no poder hacer nada.

—Eres una basura. Tú y Bryan son de lo peor —dijo con rabia el chico y reuniendo saliva, escupió en la cara del hombre.

—¡Imbécil! —Boris le pegó un puñetazo a Ray en la mejilla, enfurecido por su atrevimiento—. ¡No eres nada y no tienes nada! Ni siquiera tu bestia bit.

El bit de poder destelló un débil brillo azul, revelándose en la mano de Boris, donde Ray observó atónito a su Driger. Bryan le había quitado a su bestia bit.

—¡Regrésamelo! ¡Driger me pertenece! —bramó, revolviéndose en su sitio, en vano por sus ataduras.

—Más te vale tener una cosa en claro, muchacho: aquí adentro no tienes nada, ni siquiera eres dueño de tu vida. Y si quieres seguir vivo, deberás obedecerme.

—¡Primero muerto, maldito bastardo!

—¡No te estoy dando opciones, mocoso idiota! ¡O te atienes a mis reglas o Kai se muere!

—No te atreverías —masculló Ray más asustado que seguro de lo que decía—. Voltaire no te dejará hacerle daño a su nieto.

—Pruébame... —sonrió Boris con perversidad—. Tala era su obra maestra, el trabajo de toda una vida, y ves que al final no movió un dedo por evitar su muerte...

—Tala no era su nieto.

—Tala no era su nieto, ni Kai lo es. Ya te lo dije: aquí dentro nadie es nada. Tala era propiedad de BioVolt, tal como Kai lo es. Con sólo quererlo, puedo acabar con Kai de la misma forma en que acabé con Tala...

Esa última frase resonó en la cabeza de Ray toda la noche. Derramó lágrimas de impotencia y desesperación. Cada cosa le recordaba a Kai, cada cosa le gritaba cómo lo amaba, y en sus manos estaba su vida. Boris había confesado su culpa por la muerte del pelirrojo Ivanov y no se tentaría el corazón por hacer lo mismo con Kai.

En cualquier momento, su corazón estallaría por tantas emociones acumuladas. Haciendo a un lado su propio bienestar, primero estaba el de Kai. No le importaba ser el nuevo juguetito de Boris si con ello Kai estaba bien, aunque el chico no se imaginara siquiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque estuvieran tan distanciados a pesar de la cercanía... pronto, ni sus sentimientos le pertenecerían, sabía que cada instante transcurrido en aquel lugar terminaría por desmoronarlo.

No le había quedado más que aceptar por las buenas lo que Boris había propuesto poco después de su amenaza, cooperando sumisamente en sus planes torcidos. Pero en las noches frías de invierno se daba fuerzas con la imagen de Kai en su cabeza, con ese amor que era su única fuente de vida, lo que le ayudaba a soportar incluso los momentos de tormento que Bryan lo hacía pasar en satisfacción de su propia lujuria.

Kai... él era lo único en que pensaba cuando sentía que ya no podía más, era su aroma lo que respiraba cuando el acre olor a sufrimiento inundaba las mazmorras y era su alucinación cuando las noches querían arrebatarle la cordura.

Kai era lo que más amaba. Y si para asegurarse que estaría bien necesitaba dar algo a cambio, no le importaba entregar a Driger, someter su propia libertad o incluso vender su alma al diablo.

* * *

Hola!! Ha pasado tiempo desde el último capítulo y quiero pedirles disculpas por el retraso. Ahora ya tengo internet en mi casa y podré subir los capítulos con más regularidad, lo que será más a menudo que antes porque mi horario escolar resultó muy relajado. 

Este pedazo siento que me quedó muy soso y que no transmite lo que buscaba desde el inicio. Estuve escribiendo y reescribiendo mucho hasta lograr ésto. Ustedes leerán y juzgarán.

En contestación a sus reviews:

**Beanime**: hola! gracias por leer. A lo que preguntabas, angst es la abreviación para "angustia", como en este fic que me encanta angustiar y hacer sufrir a los personajes XD... soy mala!

**Kaei kon**: de nuevo me pones de buen humor con tu review ) ¡Oh, vamos! No odies a Tyson. Es sólo un chico enamorado; además que el moreno siempre ha sido terco e intransigente, así que pensar con la barriga no lo hace malo, ¿o sí? Bueno, mejor no lo defiendo nnu Aunque diré que Tyson no es malo como Boris y Mariah...

**Kainekito**: no sé qué decirte, no puedo prometer nada aún. Verás, el problema se dará en este y los dos próximos capítulos, luego podrán ver con claridad para dónde va el fic. Lo que sí tienes razón es en que Kai y Ray se necesitan, además que se aman, pero a veces el amor no es suficiente. A veces... ;)

**Dark girl kon**: pues ya ves, Kai está más vivo que el resto de los blade breakers juntos. Aunque bueno, regresar con Ray es otra cosa. Aunque ahora están relativamente cerca, ¿no? Muchas cosas pueden suceder.

**Aiko Hiwatari**: me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, de verdad! nn muchas gracias por tu comentario. Kai y Ray terminarán juntos? Es muy temprano para decirlo XD

Canción: "Levemente" de Reik.

Adoro este grupo! Son unos chavos de Mexicali, BC que tocan las canciones más emotivas que jamás he escuchado.


	16. El amo de las marionetas

**Advertencia:** sadismo, violación.

* * *

**Master of Puppets**

End of passion play, crumbling away

I'm your source of self-destruction

Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear

Leading on your death's construction

* * *

Una vez más, Ray cerró los ojos con temor, tal como hacía al notar la presencia de Bryan entrar furtivamente a la celda algunas noches. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Bryan le había dicho claramente en su segunda noche en la abadía que ahora él le pertenecía y, como el objeto favorito de su colección, se divertiría con él lo que quisiera. 

Era humillante sentirse en los brazos de aquel chico, ser el desahogo de una pasión vacía y no poder evitarlo. Al principio se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, pero siempre terminaba sometido. Después, ya sólo cerraba los ojos y se evadía para no sentirse invadido tan violentamente, esperando tan sólo que el chico se saciara y terminara. Era curioso, pensaba, cómo Bryan podía ser tan cambiante. Muchas veces lo miraba con algo parecido al amor y Ray creía estar enloqueciendo porque sabía que el ruso jamás sentiría amor por él, pues de ser así, jamás lo lastimaría tomándolo a la fuerza. Otras veces le decía palabras en ruso y lo acariciaba con ternura en una mejilla o le daba un tierno beso. Pero en ocasiones, su mirada antes llena de cariño se volvía oscura por el odio, entonces era cuando se tornaba más violento y dejaba al chino demasiado lastimado físicamente. Aunque eso no se comparaba al daño emocional. Bryan no podía imaginar cuán avergonzado estaba el chico, cuán sucio se sentía. Había pisoteado su dignidad, autoestima y lo había reducido a un simple muñeco que ya no se sentía valioso.

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde su llegada a Rusia, al menos eso calculaba Ray; era difícil tener noción del tiempo o, a veces, incluso de la realidad.

Cada día era lo mismo, era una rutina despiadada que amenazaba con destruirlo. Por las mañanas lo llevaban a una sala aislada para los experimentos de Boris. Le habían hecho pruebas de todo y todos los días le administraban una dosis de algo que suponía una sustancia creada por el científico. Era un líquido azul intenso que había incrementado su agudeza visual, olfativa, táctil e incluso auditiva, si se podía más; pero había hecho estragos con su memoria, pues de pronto se encontraba que los recuerdos de su infancia desaparecían y que las caras de sus amigos ahora eran simples imágenes borrosas y vagas.

Lo único que recordaba con claridad era el rostro de Kai, sus facciones afiladas, sus ojos carmín, su cabello suave, sus labios tiernos...

Su cabeza parecía estar de llena de humo, no podía pensar con claridad. Y cuando lo hacía, el dolor era demasiado. Su única escapatoria era vaciarse de sentimientos y pensamientos. Cuando sentía que no podía soportar más, se recordaba que de él dependía Kai... pero a veces era tanta la presión que sin desearlo, su mente se bloqueaba al exterior.

Por primera vez, supo lo que era ser insensible y comprendió en carne propia lo que habían pasado los Demolition Boys cuando niños.

**— o — o —**

Bryan suspiró con una auténtica sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tala...

Su corazón palpitaba de gozo cada vez que pensaba en el pelirrojo. Estaba feliz de saber que no estaba muerto, lo tenía con él, para él solito, en la abadía; siempre lo estaba esperando cada vez que iba a buscarlo. No recordaba cómo había llegado ni por qué estaba ahí cuando lo habían enterrado hacía dos meses, pero tampoco se había esforzado en encontrar explicaciones.

De un tiempo a entonces, escuchaba dos voces en su cabeza pelear. Todo el tiempo predominaba una de ellas, diciéndole qué hacer o cómo responder. Pero cuando entraba a aquella celda de las mazmorras, que había convertido en su nido de amor, la voz débil surgía y movía la conducta del chico; era la voz que repetía "te amo" cada vez que hacía suyo al pelirrojo, era la que impulsaba las repentinas caricias y besos llenos de ternura.

Pasaba el día normalmente, indiferente a todo, ocupado en el entrenamiento de beyblade, evitando las conversaciones con Spencer y fastidiando a Kai lo más que pudiera. Interiormente, siempre deseaba que llegara la noche para ver al pelirrojo y para sentir el amor con él.

—Como siempre, aquí estás... —le susurró al chico que se encontraba agazapado en una esquina de la celda. Se acercó a él para robarle un beso y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse con ¿miedo? No, no podía ser posible. Tala no sentía miedo, él era siempre valiente. Tal vez era frío... el ambiente estaba tan frío que el aire era pesado al respirar. Lo abrazó con cariño mientras que el otro permanecía inmóvil. Comenzó a besar detrás de su oreja y en el cuello, mientras que una mano desabrochaba su camisa...

En ese momento debía estar en el domo, practicando. Sin embargo, Boris había encontrado un nuevo experimento en qué enfrascarse y ya no supervisaba su rutina. Tenía la vaga sensación de saber de qué se trataba, pero como no lograba enfocar su memoria, pensaba que seguramente eran tonterías suyas.

Como fuera, se sentía tan lleno de vida que ya no importaba el pasado ni el futuro, estaba concentrado en disfrutar al máximo el momento, porque en el fondo presentía que no duraría mucho tiempo.

Pero cómo saber que fuera de su mundo perfecto, la verdad era que él no era la fuente de amor para Tala, sino el arquitecto de la destrucción de Ray. Sin embargo, muy cierto es que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y Bryan veía cosas tan hermosas que no notaba la realidad. Y amando a través del chino, lo desgastaba lenta y dolorosamente.

* * *

Taste me you will see 

More is all you need

You're dedicated to

How I'm killing you

* * *

Spencer estaba recargado en la pared de un corredor. Había visto a Bryan hacía algunos minutos dirigirse con prisa a las mazmorras. Y no era la primera vez. En las últimas semanas lo había visto escabullirse en las noches cuando todos estaban dormidos y volvía ya bien entrada la madrugada. 

Se preguntó qué diablos había allí de interesante. Sabía que Bryan gustaba de "divertirse" con los chicos que eran encerrados. Así era como había perfeccionado sus técnicas de ataque a otros beyluchadores. Pero ahora no quedaba nadie en aquel lugar, excepto Bryan, Kai, él y Boris con su equipo de investigadores. La abadía estaba por ser cerrada y ellos, por no tener un lugar para vivir, se quedarían hasta que los echaran a la calle definitivamente. Entonces, ¿qué había allí abajo en las mazmorras?

Decidió echar un vistazo sólo para saberlo y se encaminó lenta y cautelosamente, siguiendo los pasos que Bryan recorriera hacía unos momentos.

**— o — o —**

Kai dio vuelta en su cama de nuevo. Estaba en la mitad de un sueño que lo tenía intranquilo. Corría a través de un largo pasillo oscuro, que reconoció como parte de la abadía. Era presa de una ansiedad indescriptible que lo obligaba a correr más rápido. Podía sentir el miedo y el dolor, pero no eran de él... eran de alguien más.

_Ve, Kai..._

_Búscalo..._

_Sálvalo..._

—¿Quién eres? —gritó Kai deteniéndose en aquel oscuro lugar.

_Ve, Kai... no dejes que se apague su luz._

_No dejes que ensucien su pureza._

—No comprendo, ¿qué quieres? —aquella voz le parecía familiar, la escuchaba en su cabeza, pero no veía quién decía aquellas palabras.

_Búscalo... te necesita... no lo dejes morir..._

—¡¿Morir?! ¡¿Quién va a morir?! —gritó al aire Kai, cada vez más frustrado por no saber de quién era la voz ni a qué se refería.

De pronto, una luz brilló al final del pasillo y el chico ruso comenzó a seguirla. Pero el pasillo se hacía más largo a cada paso que daba, haciendo al chico correr con desesperación, hasta que la luz se alejó tanto que desapareció. Y súbitamente, un par de ojos dorados golpearon su memoria como un golpe...

Kai despertó y se incorporó en su cama de un salto, con un grito ahogado en la garganta. Estaba temblando con violencia y sudaba frío. Su corazón latía tan furiosamente que parecía estar a punto de salirse de su pecho. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo intentando calmar su inquietud.

Después de unos minutos se dejó caer de nuevo en la almohada, aún con los ojos cerrados, con toda la intención de dormir. Otra vez vio esos ojos como un flash ante él. Obviamente no podría dormir, el recuerdo de ese sueño lo había turbado demasiado y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Se le erizó la piel al recordar la voz que había sido como un susurro lejano... un susurro que le resultaba demasiado familiar.

**— o — o —**

—¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿No ves que tu silencio me duele?

—...

—Si sólo me dijeras que me amas tanto como yo a ti, mi dulce lobo.

Ray estaba inexpresivo. En su mente no había pensamiento, en su corazón no había sentir, en sus ojos no había vida. Pero en cambio, su cuerpo estaba lleno de esa sensación de repugno que sin evitar lo llenaba cada vez que Bryan terminaba de "jugar".

El chico se había vestido con rapidez, queriendo cubrirse del frío, al menos del que le provocaba el clima gélido de Rusia. Luego se había agazapado en la esquina donde siempre permanecía, lejos de Bryan. Pero éste no quería mantener distancia entre ambos, por el contrario, había ido donde él para estrecharlo en sus brazos y le estaba susurrando cosas en ruso que no comprendía. Le estaba acariciando una mejilla con amor.

—¿No me vas a hablar? —preguntó Bryan al chico que ni siquiera parecía prestarle atención—. ¡Entonces no te quejes luego!

Ray se estremeció ante el tono con el que le gritó Bryan. Había un tono de reproche en aquellas extrañas palabras. Con profundo temor recogió las piernas y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas, protegiéndola con sus brazos. Estaba preparado para la segura golpiza que recibiría y así fue. Bryan lo jaló por las muñecas y le dio una fuerte bofetada que le provocó una herida en el labio. Pero Ray no se inmutó, esa una herida de tantas, una mínima marca en su cuerpo ya lleno de moretones, cortes y cicatrices. Cuando su cuerpo se estrelló contra la dura roca de la pared, tan sólo apretó los párpados con fuerza, enterrando un grito en su garganta y reprimiendo las lágrimas.

Bryan lo miró permanecer estático en la pared. Por un segundo su mente se quedó en blanco. ¿Dónde estaba Tala? ¿Qué hacía Ray Kon en esa celda de la abadía? ¿Tala? ¿Quién era Tala? ¿Quién era Ray? Sus ojos mostraron entonces comprensión. Recordó que él mismo había metido a Ray para vengarse de Kai. Además que Boris lo había encontrado útil para su proyecto del Black Dranzer.

Sintió enormes deseos de golpearlo, de hacerlo sufrir para que sintiera al menos una parte de lo que el sintiera. Para que viviera en carne propia su dolor.

Miró con odio al débil chico. ¿Acaso ese despojo de ser humano era el poderoso beyluchador que había sobrevivido a los ataques de Falborg y lo había derrotado en el campeonato mundial ruso? Pues eso era sólo un gatito asustadizo. Un gatito que recibiría todo el dolor que él había sufrido por culpa de Kai.

Los puñetazos en sus costillas dolían más que nunca. Respirar era difícil, tal vez se había fracturado una. Ray deseó que Bryan le diera un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejara inconsciente o de una vez lo matara. Pero no fue así. Tuvo que soportar los duros golpes del ruso que lo torturaban con el peor de los dolores pero no eran lo suficientemente efectivos para darle el descanso de la inconsciencia. Pronto estaba en el suelo, aturdido por una patada recién recibida en el abdomen...

* * *

Come crawling faster 

Obey your Master

Your life burns faster

Obey your Master

Master

* * *

Bryan se quedó de pronto en blanco. En su mente no había pensamientos coherentes sino un mar de ideas que lo estaban mareando. Surgió de nuevo aquella voz y ante sus ojos vio a Tala. Estaba tendido en el suelo, casi desmayado. 

«Maldito Boris —pensó con rabia—. Seguramente te hizo esto por haber perdido contra Tyson. ¡Ese bastardo!»

—No te preocupes, amor —le susurró, agachándose a su lado—. Yo te voy a proteger para que ese salvaje no vuelva a lastimar tu cuerpo.

Ray ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Por qué de pronto Bryan se agachaba a su lado y le acariciaba una mejilla a la vez que susurraba algo con tono dulce? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Seguramente. O tal vez no. Tal vez fuera él mismo el loco. No supo nada, excepto que pudo ver que esta vez que Bryan no había cerrado la puerta con llave. Se incorporó con dificultad, apoyándose en la mano que el ruso le brindaba, luego le dio un fuerte puñetazo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir y lo tiró al suelo, ocasión que aprovechó para salir de aquella celda. Quiso correr pero todo el cuerpo le dolía; avanzó casi arrastrándose, recargándose en la fría pared, sin pensar a dónde iba sino en sólo alejarse de Bryan cuanto más pudiera.

**— o — o —**

Spencer se escondió detrás de una esquina, aún dudando de lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía verdaderos motivos para espiar a Bryan. Él era su amigo, el único que le quedaba ahora que Tala e Ian no estaban y no quería perder su confianza. Pero estaba preocupado porque su comportamiento era tan extraño últimamente...

Suspiró fuertemente y sacudió la cabeza. Mejor era quitarse esa duda.

Bajó las escaleras y caminó por un largo pasillo, después dobló a la izquierda y se quedó de piedra al ver al chico sosteniéndose de la pared y avanzando con suma dificultad.

Era Ray Kon, el novio de Kai.

El chico estaba irreconocible. Ni siquiera vestía su traje chino, traía un pantalón y una chaqueta tan raídos que le daban pinta de pordiosero. Su cara estaba pálida por efectos del frío y llena de suciedad. Su cabello antes largo y hermoso ahora estaba enredado, sucio y corto justo por debajo de sus hombros. Su piel estaba cubierta de moretones, arañazos, una que otra cicatriz y muchas heridas recientes que aún sangraban.

En cuanto la mirada de ambos se conectó, Spencer reaccionó.

—Ayúdame... —suplicó Ray antes de avanzar hacia el rubio alto y casi desplomarse, si no fuese por que éste lo sostuvo a tiempo.

—Ray, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—Busca a Kai. Dile que huya...

—¿Qué sucede, Ray?

—Muy mal... —chasqueó la lengua un hombre a espaldas de Spencer—. ¿Metiendo la nariz donde no te llaman, Spencer?

—¡Boris! —el rubio se volvió, aún sosteniendo a Ray entre sus brazos.

—Nunca debiste entrometerte... —siseó con los labios apretados a la vez que jalaba el cabello del rubio, quien soltó a Ray haciendo que se desplomase en el suelo frío, gimiendo de dolor.

—¡Maldito gato escurridizo! —Bryan hizo aparición y le asestó una patada más a Ray en las costillas, provocando que sus pupilas se contrajeran de dolor.

—¡Bryan! ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso no puedes hacer las cosas bien?

—Lo siento, Boris. Fue sólo un pequeño descuido...

—¡Pues no me importa que lo sientas! ¡Debería golpearte hasta que aprendas! Si vas a jugar con el gato, asegúrate de tener las cosas bajo control.

—Sí, señor —murmuró Bryan.

—¡Llévalo al laboratorio! Lo necesito para unas pruebas.

—Ahora mismo, señor.

—En cuanto a ti, Spencer... con todo el dolor de mi corazón tendré que castigarte —susurró Boris sarcásticamente con un brillo de sadismo en su mirada. Le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen al chico dejándolo sin aire y luego lo arrastró a una celda, donde lo encerró como a un criminal.

* * *

Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings 

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me, you can't see a thing

Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream

Master

* * *

—Déjame ir, Bryan. Te lo suplico... —agonizaba Ray, quien tenía las muñecas sujetas por grilletes unidos a la pared con una larga cadena. 

—No puedo, gatito. No puedo —dijo el chico de ojos lavanda. Al ver la mirada de sufrimiento en los ojos dorados no pudo sino compadecerse. Lentamente posó sus labios en los del chico en un simple toque. Ray no hizo nada por evitarlo, pero en cambio, se sorprendió al ver al chico ruso salir corriendo, horrorizado ante lo que acababa de hacer.

Minutos después, Boris entró en el laboratorio y se dirigió a Ray directamente. Sus ojos brillaban de rabia.

—¡Dime por qué tu maldita bestia bit no sale cuando la llamo!

—¿Q-qué? —el chino no entendía de qué le estaban hablando. Boris le asestó una bofetada.

—¿Por qué... Driger... no sale... de su bit? —inquirió entrecortadamente, sujetando al chico por el cuello.

—¿Quién es Driger? —preguntó Ray confundido.

—¡No juegues conmigo, estúpido! —Boris volvió a golpearlo. Ray se obligó a recordar pero en su mente nada le decía algo sobre «Driger». Y además era muy difícil forzar la memoria con el enorme científico golpeándolo cada dos por tres.

—¡No sé de qué me estás hablando! —chilló con terror Ray, agazapándose en el suelo como un ovillo.

Boris se alejó hasta su oficina. Pasó una mano por su grasiento cabello en desesperación. Ahora lamentaba nunca haber corregido la fórmula para incrementar el rendimiento físico. Sabía que era un gran experimento y la prueba era Ray. Si no hubiese sido por aquella sustancia, seguramente estaría más que muerto desde hacía semanas. Pero se frustró porque en contraste a la capacidad física obtenida, la capacidad emocional era afectada: había falta de memoria, hipersensibilidad y cambios de personalidad. Ray no estaba tan afectado pero Bryan sí, y lo había notado desde hacía dos semanas y media. Pero no le importaba. Estaba a un escaso paso de lograr su cometido de crear la bestia bit perfecta, aún más que Black Dranzer. Y la abadía sería cerrada en dos meses, así que no había mucho tiempo para perder en Bryan; de cualquier forma, el chico terminaría en la calle... ya no le serviría como beyluchador.

Eso no era el problema. Desde que comenzó a analizar las capacidades del beyblade de Ray, intentó sacar a la bestia bit para estudiarla, pero de ninguna manera ni con ningún método lo lograba. Era casi como si el tigre blanco supiera lo que le pasaría en cuanto saliera. Era como si tuviera voluntad propia. Era como si sólo estuviera dispuesto a obedecer a Ray... lo que le daba una ventaja al chino.

Tomó un bastón que tenía cerca y azotó la pared con furia. Ese niño idiota no le impediría lograr sus metas. Si tenía que matar a Kai para lograrlo, lo haría. Se paró frente al teléfono y presionó el botón del intercomunicador.

—¡Traigan a Kai Hiwatari al laboratorio inmediatamente! —ordenó. Después de escuchar un obediente "sí, señor" salió al encuentro del chino, aún apretando en su puño el bastón.

Ray lo miró acercarse y sacar algo de su bolsillo, algo que le arrojó a los pies. Era un beyblade plateado con la leyenda «Driger» en uno de sus anillos. También le había arrojado un lanzador.

Driger...

Entonces recordó. Era el tigre blanco, símbolo de su tribu. Era la bestia bit que tantas veces lo había salvado. Era SU bestia bit.

—¡Lanza el blade y llama a la bestia bit! —ordenó.

—No —musitó el chino, haciendo acopio de todo su valor... de lo poco que le quedaba.

—¡Lo harás porque yo digo que lo hagas! —bramó Boris con una vena palpitándole en la sien.

Ray permaneció inmóvil y determinado a no entregar a Driger. Aunque por dentro temblaba por causa del imponente hombre enfrente suyo.

—¡No me retes, niño imbécil! —gritó el científico alzando su bastón por encima de la cabeza de Ray y golpeándolo en la espalda. Un gran dolor le resquebrajó la espalda y lo había sentido más agudo que nada, tal vez porque su cuerpo ya estaba herido, tal vez porque sus sentidos estaban demasiado sensibles.

—No lo haré —sollozó el chino desde el suelo.

—¡Lo harás! —Boris ni siquiera dejó que el chico se levantara para atizarle otro azote.

Ray gritó con toda su fuerza. El dolor fue mayor esta vez, y peor, no fue el único golpe. Parecía que Boris quisiera romperle el bastón al chino en la espalda.

* * *

Needlework the way, never you betray 

Life of death becoming clearer

Pain monopoly, ritual misery

Chop your breakfast on a mirror

* * *

Kai lanzó a Dranzer con increíble precisión en el centro del plato de beyblade. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la pesadilla que había tenido. ¿Qué rayos significaba? ¿Por qué quería encontrarle un significado de cualquier forma? Sólo era un sueño idiota. Y él lo era aún más al pensar que no era así. Pero es que no era lo único que lo inquietaba. Desde que se había levantado, aceptando que no podría conciliar el sueño de nuevo, no había sino recordado a Tala en cada cosa que había. 

Pero fue una foto la que peculiarmente llamó su atención. Quien sabe cómo, una foto de Tala y él de niños había aparecido en su mesita de noche. Tala sonreía con felicidad y Kai descansaba un brazo en su hombro, también sonriendo. Volvió la foto y en el reverso vio la leyenda «_Para siempre amigos, en las buenas y en las malas_» además de una fecha que databa de hacía diez años.

¿Acaso Tala trataba de decirle algo? Un momento, ¿cuándo reconoció que la voz en su sueño pertenecía a Tala? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y lo sacó de control por unos segundos. Dranzer perdió momentáneamente la estabilidad al mismo tiempo que Kai.

—¿Tala? —susurró al aire. No hubo respuesta. ¡Qué idiota! ¿Cómo había pensado que Tala pudiera hablarle? Tenía casi dos meses enterrado en el cementerio de la ciudad.

—_Kai... _—un susurro del viento pareció decir su nombre. Kai no quiso pensar de nuevo en estupideces... hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

Estaba adentro de la abadía, donde no había viento.

**— o — o —**

Ray se levantó con dificultad. Cada miembro le dolía como jamás creyó podía sentir. Recordó las palabras que alguna vez dijo Kai cuando recién se había descubierto lo que había sido su niñez en la abadía.

_Tú no sabes lo que el verdadero dolor es..._

Ahora sí lo sabía. Y era terriblemente insoportable.

Boris estaba desquiciado. Quería la bestia bit a como diera lugar y no pensaba dejar en paz a Ray hasta conseguirla. El chino sabía que debía obedecer porque si no, lo mataría a golpes; bueno, no matarlo, no le convenía. Pero la tortura era peor.

Lanzó el beyblade a un plato que había en aquel extraño laboratorio. El plato estaba rodeado de aparatos que Boris controlaba desde una consola.

—¡Llama a la bestia bit!

«No salgas, amigo —se dirigió a Driger en sus pensamientos—. Aunque yo te lo diga, no salgas.»

—¡Driger! —llamó con voz fuerte, pero carente de emoción.

No ocurrió nada.

—¡Haz que salga la bestia!

Ray siguió llamando a Driger pero el bit no hizo más que brillar con una luz verde intensa sin que el tigre blanco apareciera.

—¿El tigre no quiere salir por las buenas? —Boris se acercó a Ray—. Entonces tendrá que salir por las malas.

* * *

Taste me you will see 

More is all you need

You're dedicated to

How I'm killing you

* * *

Kai estaba paralizado por sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de los tres guardias que entraban en el domo de entrenamiento. 

—Kai Hiwatari —llamó uno de ellos, haciéndolo respingar levemente—. El señor Balkov quiere verte en el laboratorio.

—Dile que se vaya al diablo —cortó fríamente.

—No te estamos preguntando si quieres ir —sentenció el mismo hombre.

Pronto, los tres tipos estaban sobre Kai, sometiéndolo para llevarlo al laboratorio a la fuerza. Pero Kai era demasiado fuerte. El entrenamiento de la abadía no había sido en vano. Aunque claro, tres contra uno eran una desventaja importante, sobre todo si aquellos tres estaban armados con rifles. Así que, cuando Kai intentaba zafarse, uno de ellos lo golpeó en la nuca con la culata del arma haciéndolo sumirse en la oscuridad.

**— o — o —**

Ray se quedó estático al ver al grupo de personas que entraban en el laboratorio. Eran tres hombres que traían consigo a un chico inconsciente. Boris ordenó a los tres guardias mantener distancia pero estar alerta.

—Escúchame bien, Kon. Haces que salga la bestia bit o él se muere —sentenció el hombre apuntando al chico desmayado con una pistola.

—¿Quién es él? —Ray no comprendía qué tenía que ver ese chico con él.

—¡No me vengas con idioteces! —bramó Boris descargándole un puñetazo.

El chico de ojos dorados reprimió una lágrima. Tenía tanto dolor. Había caído de nuevo al suelo y se sostuvo con sus brazos para intentar incorporarse. El pecho le dolía demasiado; tosió con espasmos breves y expulsó algo de sangre por la boca, manchando el suelo.

—No tengo mucha paciencia, muchacho. ¿Quieres probarme? Tal vez sea que ya te gustaron los golpes... —dijo y luego apuntó a Kai con una mano—. Entrégame a la bestia bit o lo mato a él muy lenta y dolorosamente.

* * *

Come crawling faster 

Obey your Master

Your life burns faster

Obey your Master

Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me, you can't see a thing

Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream

Master

* * *

Estaba mareado. Todo estaba oscuro pero escuchó sonidos. Era una voz bastante conocida. 

«Boris», pensó.

—_Entrégame a la bestia bit o lo mato a él lenta y dolorosamente_.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos aunque lentamente. Se incorporó hasta sentarse. Se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo del laboratorio de Boris. Observó a los tres guardias en esquinas alejadas del lugar. Fijó entonces su vista al centro. Boris le apuntaba con una mano en la que sostenía una pistola. Pero quien estaba ahí, la persona a la que el científico amenazaba, aquella que estaba en el suelo, apoyado en sus cuatro extremidades... fue él quien le quitó el aliento y le hizo sentir una enorme presión en el pecho.

Era Ray.

—¡Ray! —lo llamó incrédulo a lo que veía. El chico se levantó con dificultad. Su aspecto era escalofriante... sus ropas eran meros pedazos de tela, su cara estaba casi deforme por los moretones y cortaduras que en ella había. En su boca había sangre, que aún corría hasta su mentón.

Pero de todo, lo que más lo impactó fueron sus ojos. Al escuchar que lo llamaba por su nombre una tercera voz, éste había dirigido su mirada a Kai. Ambos pares de ojos, dorados y carmesí, se conectaron por escasos segundos que parecieron durar una eternidad. En los ojos carmesí sólo había lugar para el asombro, la sorpresa, la aflicción por ver el estado de su amado, la preocupación. En los ojos dorados no había nada, ni siquiera un brillo que denotara que aquel chico estaba vivo.

—¡No te muevas, Kai! —ordenó Boris.

—¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Balkov?! —exigió saber Kai.

—¡Cállate! ¡Este asunto es entre Kon y yo! —se volvió bruscamente hacia Ray—. ¡Has lo que te dije! ¡Ahora!

Kai quiso aprovechar el momento de distracción de Boris para atacarlo y huir pero el sonido de tres armas cargándose le hizo entender que no podía moverse. El científico miró al chico de cabello bicolor con ferocidad.

—Si Kai intenta algo, maten al chino —ordenó Boris a los guardias en ruso.

—¿Kai? —la débil y dubitativa voz de Ray resonó en el lugar. En sus ojos comenzaba a surgir la confusión. Ese nombre significaba mucho, lo sentía en su interior, pero no lograba reconocer al chico enfrente de él. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle con agudeza que se la sostuvo instintivamente con ambas manos, queriendo reprimir aquel dolor. Por enésima vez en aquel día, cayó al suelo, esta vez hincado e incapaz de aguantar por mucho el dolor.

Boris caminó hasta el chino y jaló su cabello para levantarle la cabeza, lo que provocó un desgarrador grito de sufrimiento.

—¡Déjalo! —bramó Kai, queriendo abalanzarse sobre Boris para golpearlo, pero los rifles de los guardias apuntaban directamente al chino.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por él, joven Kai? —comenzó el hombre, manteniendo en alto la cabeza de Ray para que ambos chicos pudieran mirarse—. ¿No ves acaso que no te recuerda? Él ya te olvidó.

¿Podía ser cierto? Kai hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no derramar las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos, aquellas que nacieron cuando al ver a Ray a los ojos sólo pudo ver confusión.

—¿Qué le has hecho a Ray, Boris? —masculló Kai.

—¡Ya basta de conversaciones! ¡Tienes un trabajo que hacer, Kon!

Lo obligó a ponerse de pie y lo empujó hacia el plato.

—¡Llama a la bestia bit!

Ray estaba demasiado confundido. Escuchaba las palabras pero no entendía, sentía el dolor pero no le prestaba atención. Sus ojos miraban fijamente el rostro níveo de Kai y su corazón le decía quién era, sólo que su mente aún no lo asimilaba.

—Kai... —susurró de pronto en comprensión. Todos los sucesos desde su tormentosa ruptura con aquel chico golpearon su cerebro una tras otro en pocos segundos.

—¡No te lo repetiré! ¡Llama a la bestia bit o lo mato!

—¡No! —gritó Ray aterrorizado—. ¡Haré lo que digas pero no lo mates!

Le dirigió una mirada llena de sentimiento al chico que a pesar de no haber reconocido al instante hacía volverse loco a su corazón.

Sin dudarlo un segundo se paró frente al plato de beyblade aguantando el dolor del que era presa y colocó a Driger, quien hacía momentos hacía dejado de girar, en el lanzador. Dijo unas palabras en chino que Kai alcanzó a escuchar y entender como «_Perdóname, amigo_», y lanzó el blade casi al centro del plato.

—¡Driger! —gritó con fuerza y del bit surgió una luz intensa y verde que adoptó la forma del tigre blanco. Ray tenía lágrimas en los ojos que no se esforzó en ocultar ni mucho menos en reprimir.

Boris soltó una carcajada que indicaba que se había salido con la suya. El hombre se dirigió a la consola y activó varios interruptores, haciendo que algunos de los aparatos alrededor del plato apuntaran al tigre. Tanto Kai como Ray supieron que aquellos apresarían a Driger en otro lugar. Ray se dejó caer sentado en el piso, sin quitar la vista de su fiel amigo, derramando muchas lágrimas.

Kai, por su parte, sintió un súbito calor en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Recordó que ahí había guardado a Dranzer justo antes de sumirse en extraños pensamientos de lo paranormal.

En cuestión de centésimas de segundo, había lanzado y llamado a Dranzer para destrozar aquella tecnología.

—¡Ray! ¡Ordena a Driger que ataque! —gritó al ver que Boris reaccionaba ante lo sucedido. El majestuoso fénix cortaba el aire y, como una flecha, recorrió los extremos de aquel lugar, derribando a los guardias.

Pero Ray no reaccionaba. Estaba ido.

—¡Dranzer! —gritó Kai justo al ver cómo Boris jalaba el gatillo de su pistola y el proyectil se dirigía a Ray. Pero el fénix derribó a Boris segundos después de haber disparado y Kai estaba demasiado lejos para quitar al chino de la trayectoria de la bala.

—¡RAY! —fue el atronador grito que surgió desde lo profundo del alma de Kai, haciendo eco en todo el lugar mientras corría con todo hacia el chino.

Lo que siguió ocurrió casi en cámara lenta. Los sonidos parecían haber desaparecido siendo reemplazados por el rítmico latir de su corazón. Súbitamente, el lugar fue inundado por una luz verde. Driger se había lanzado sobre su amo para empujarlo lejos, rompiendo las largas cadenas que aprisionaban sus muñecas.

Ray aterrizó a varios metros de donde había estado y Driger regresó a su bit, desvaneciéndose en un tenue haz.

* * *

Master, where's the dreams that I've been after? 

Master, you promised only lies

Laughter, all I hear or see is laughter

Laughter, laughing at my cries

Fix me

* * *

—¡Ray! —Kai se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inmóvil de su amor. Sintió un enorme alivió al verlo abrir los ojos con dificultad. 

—Kai...

—Vamos, Ray. Tenemos que salir antes que Boris despierte o que vengan más guardias.

—No puedo moverme —farfulló el chico, quien no tenía fuerzas ni para siquiera mover los párpados.

—Espera aquí —susurró Kai. Éste recogió a Driger y a Dranzer para guardarlos en su bolsillo, luego regresó donde Ray para ayudarlo a levantarse. Colocó un brazo del chico sobre sus hombros y lo sujetó por la cintura.

—Spencer... —susurró Ray de pronto.

—¿Qué?

—Spencer está encerrado por mi culpa.

Kai lo miró sin comprender. Pero Ray le estaba pidiendo que fueran a las mazmorras para sacar a Spencer, así que no cuestionó y se puso en camino hacia allá.

Ray no podía caminar siquiera dos pasos sin tropezarse con sus propios pies. Estaba a casi nada de desmayarse. Kai lo miró con preocupación.

—Ya no puedo seguir, Kai —balbuceó el chico—. Ve por Spencer. Déjame aquí.

—No te voy a dejar aquí —aseguró tajantemente el ruso. Entonces recargó a Ray en su espalda, colocó ambos brazos del chico alrededor de su cuello y lo levantó. Estaba muy liviano. Demasiado. De la última vez que recordaba, calculó que el chico habría perdido unos diez kilos, lo que era obvio al ver su demacrado y casi huesudo rostro.

En cinco minutos, llegaron a las mazmorras.

—¡Spencer! —gritó Kai—. ¡¿Dónde estás?!

—¡Aquí! —escuchó una voz desde la derecha.

Kai se acercó y pronto vio al imponente rubio asomarse a través de la pequeña rendija en la puerta de la celda. Recargó a Ray en el suelo y luego lanzó su blade contra la cerradura para destrozarla. Spencer no tardó nada en salir de aquel lugar. Tenía un par de moretones en el rostro, Kai pudo notar; era obvio que lo habían golpeado.

—Kai... ¿qué está sucediendo?

—No lo sé —repuso él—. Pero debemos huir cuanto antes... ¿Y Bryan?

—Él está de parte de Boris —dijo Spencer.

—Entonces vámonos ya.

Kai levantó a Ray y notó que se había desmayado. Spencer se quitó su enorme chaqueta y lo envolvió en ella.

Media hora después, luego de una apresurada huida en taxi, llegaron al aeropuerto. Ahí, Kai arregló en un santiamén que el avión privado de su abuelo los llevara a Japón.

**— o — o —**

Bryan estaba tendido en su cama. Era totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurriera en el laboratorio de Boris. Sólo algo rondaba en su cabeza: Ray Kon.

Pronto, ató los cabos sueltos en su memoria y descubrió que todo ese tiempo había sido él, que Tala descansaba en el cementerio desde hacía dos meses y que por tanto, a quien había amado y lastimado había sido Ray.

Transcurrió una hora. Tal vez más. No supo con exactitud.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Le dolía tanto ver la realidad. Pero ahora lo hacía con claridad. Por eso sintió el impulso de besarlo estando en el laboratorio; por eso había sentido el sabor de Tala en los labios del chino, porque ese sabor nunca había sido de Tala, siempre había sido de Ray.

Prorrumpió en amargo llanto mientras sus sueños, durante tanto tiempo reales, se disolvían sin poder evitarlo. ¿Dónde estaban aquellos sueños que tanto había perseguido? Todo había sido una hermosa mentira.

Pronto, su llanto se convirtió en una desquiciada risa.

Comprendió que ese enorme amor dentro de su pecho no le pertenecía al hermoso pelirrojo sino a Ray Kon. Comprendió que lo necesitaba a su lado. No dejaría que Kai se lo quitara como hizo con Tala.

Ray Kon le pertenecía.

* * *

Hell is worth all that, natural habitat 

Just a rhyme without a reason

Never ending maze, drift on numbered days

Now your life is out of season

I will occupy

I will help you die

I will run through you

Now I rule you too

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

Hola! :) ¿Qué tal? Debo decir que por fin quedé satisfecha con un capítulo y es que la inspiración me golpeó con fuerza. Ok, sé que torturar a Ray no es algo por lo cual debería alegrarme pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Hacía mucho que no escribía con tanta fluidez. Lo que sí es que tardé milenios en ajustar detalles pero aquí está.

Por cierto que tendré que quejarme con el staff porque cuando actualicé el capítulo pasado debían mandar mi fic a la primera página, y jamás lo hicieron!! O sea, ¿cómo esperan que la gente sepa que actualicé si no lo ven? Grr!! Bueno, ahora contestaré reviews:

**Kaei kon:** sólo para no sentir el peso de por vida de haberte convertido en un desastre nervioso, te diré que al final las cosas estarán bien... pero no te diré "cómo" van a terminar XD. Y sí, diste en el clavo con Bryan; su problema es que nunca se ha sentido querido y encima échale la famosa sustancia de Boris... resultado fatal, ¿no? Aunque te diré que me pregunto cómo odias a Tyson pero Bryan te cae bien. Me tienes intrigada :P

**Beanime:** Créeme que Ray no será el único que sufra. Kai aún no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que le sucedió a Ray, y tampoco les he puesto explícitamente eso XD. Verás, Ray tiene la memoria destrozada por lo pronto, pero cuando los recuerdos lleguen... mejor me callo y lo dejo hasta el próximo capítulo

**Damika:** Hola!! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el fic. ¿Si Kai y Ray quedarán juntos? Aún no lo sé :P Claro que a Kai le dolió mucho la traición de Ray, pero el neko también se las ha visto negras. Han sucedido muchas cosas desagradables entre ellos y ahora tendrán que lidiar con eso.

¿Y qué tal? Ray sufrió mucho que hasta siento remordimientos por ser tan mala con él. ¿Acaso estaré loca en algún lugar de mi retorcida mente? u.u Creo que no lo sé. En el próximo capítulo les daré el tinte de una nueva pareja y los sentimientos afloraran luego de esta experiencia. No me vayan a atacar, ¿eh? Sólo quiero que se mantengan en claro un par de cosas:

- Ray ama a Kai. Kai ama a Ray. Pero Kai está dolido y Ray ha sufrido mucho.

- Kai no fue precisamente un héroe porque no tenía idea de que Ray estaba en la abadía y por supuesto no llegó ni al rescate ni a tiempo de nada.

- Tala aún tiene un papel importante en el fic. No me pregunten por lo pronto ni le avisen a Jaime Maussan de los fenómenos paranormales en esta historia ;)

Canción: "Master of Puppets" de Metallica!! -- la mejor banda metal de todos los tiempos

Actualizaré en una semana o semana y media a lo mucho. Depende de cómo me ajuste porque tengo exámenes en puerta. Un beso a todas!!


	17. Hasta el límite

**Hasta el límite**

Si me miras fijamente

Y te adentras en mi mente

Si aproximas tus latidos a este loco corazón

* * *

Max contempló con detenimiento a todas las personas que estaban con él en aquel lugar. Había un silencio sepulcral y muy incómodo que provocaba que la tensión creciera entre todos. Todos se esforzaban en mirar a cualquier lado excepto a los demás, en fingir que todo estaba bien y en que lo único que en su mente estaba era la curiosidad por lo que pudieran decirles. 

Bueno, Max sí sentía esa curiosidad pero no le había dado mucha importancia. No cuando había otros problemas de que ocuparse.

Miró a Hillary. Tenía una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y con un tic que revelaba su inquietud. Ella no se había dignado en saludarlo siquiera cuando llegó. Todavía pensaba que había sido un error ayudar a Ray luego de todo el daño que hizo, pensaba que por respeto a la memoria de Kai debió haberlo corrido como un perro.

Suspiró tristemente al ver a la chica y desvió la mirada. Hillary le gustaba. Mucho. Pero ahora no tenía ni una mínima oportunidad con ella. Y aunque la tuviera, no se arrepentía de haber ayudado a Ray. Él no era como los demás, no él, Max Tate. Él sí había sido enseñado sobre la compasión, la confianza y la amistad. En su corazón sabía que había hecho lo correcto y con eso le bastaba, aún cuando aquella chica bonita le recriminara sus acciones.

El chico rubio volteó su mirada hacia Tyson. Su antes mejor amigo ahora estaba de pie ante la ventana, mirando a través de ella pero sin ver nada realmente, después de haberse paseado intranquilo por todo el lugar. Tyson era el que más le dolía de todo porque esa amistad tan bella y entrañable se había ido a la basura luego de que él no quisiera dejar a Ray expuesto e indefenso a los ataques del moreno. Aún recordaba sus palabras, y aún taladraba su corazón aquel recuerdo.

«_¿Estás de su parte, Max? Bien, tú decides. Pero te voy a decir que los amigos de esta basura son mis enemigos_»

Y lo había dicho en serio. Cada vez que se cruzaban en la calle, Tyson le volteaba la mirada y lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Una vez, harto de aquella actitud infantil que tanto lo lastimaba, había detenido a Tyson y obligado a mirarle a los ojos.

**Flash Back**

—Deja de evitarme, Tyson. ¡Deja de fingir que no existo y háblame! —le había reprochado con la voz quebrada pero no obtuvo respuesta—. ¿Cómo puedes hacer que una amistad tan fuerte se vaya a la basura así sin más?

—Max... —le había hablado suave pero firmemente. Por fin se había dignado a mirarle a los ojos—. Yo te di a elegir y preferiste quedarte con Ray. Te lo vuelvo a decir: los amigos de mi enemigo son mis enemigos.

Max derramó varias lágrimas. Aquello le había roto el corazón. ¡Se suponía que eran los mejores amigos! ¡Que serían amigos para siempre! ¿Dónde había quedado todo eso? Lentamente dejó ir a Tyson y lo observó alejarse sin mostrar ninguna clase de sentimiento por el sufrimiento que tenía dentro de sí.

**Flash Back End**

Ahora, el moreno pasaba por su lado sin mirarlo, como si fuera un mueble más de aquella habitación. Nada más deseaba con todo su corazón que aquella amistad no se hubiera terminado. Si así hubiera sido, no habría tenido que pasar por la angustia que estaba pasando solo.

Pero sabía que no podía acudir a Tyson nunca más. Y también sabía que, aunque pudiera hacerlo, no le importaría en lo más mínimo lo que le sucediera a Ray.

Reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, Max giró su vista a Kenny. Aquel pequeño de lentes enormes también era de sus más grandes amigos, después de Tyson era el mejor. Siempre había sido así, incluso cuando Kai y Ray no estaban, eran ellos tres: Tyson, Max y Kenny.

Pero el Jefe tampoco había dicho nada, aunque sí lo había saludado tímidamente, probablemente preocupado que Tyson y Hillary le retiraran la palabra si lo escuchaban. Seguramente Kenny había escuchado las versiones de ellos dos y, contrario a su natural sentido común y de justicia, decidió que era suficiente para poder juzgar a Ray. Claro está, que si Max apoyaba a Ray, entonces no era amigo de ninguno de los tres chicos en aquella habitación.

Era muy doloroso y, por más que quisiera, no podía dejar de pensar en todo aquel asunto. Si supieran que ninguno sufrió más que Ray la pérdida de Kai. Si supieran todo el dolor que había visto en sus ojos ambarinos. ¡Por Dios! ¡Cuántas veces no lo escuchó gritar por las noches que no era un asesino! ¡Cuántas veces no lo escuchó desear haber muerto él en lugar de Kai! Y ellos tres lo juzgaron sin tener siquiera la mínima idea de que el constante martirio que acechaba al chino en sueños era más que suficiente como para encima tener que soportar el repudio de los que alguna vez lo llamaron "amigo".

Sólo por eso no le había dicho a nadie que Ray se había ido, excepto a Mariah, quien ya había vuelto a China. Tampoco les había dicho que jamás recibió noticias de él; que llevaba un mes y medio esperando cada tarde que el teléfono sonara y fuera Ray para decir que se encontraba bien. No les había dicho que acudió con el señor Dickenson en busca de ayuda para localizar al chino y, que hasta el momento, su paradero era desconocido. No les había dicho que Ray había estado en Rusia dos días y que luego fue a Paris, a donde nunca llegó.

No les había dicho de la enorme preocupación que cargaba en su pecho. Max ya no lo soportaba pero sabía que era mejor guardárselo. Perder a Kai había sido un golpe duro. Ver a sus amigos divididos y alejados de él había sido devastador. Pensar que podría haber perdido también a Ray lo terminaba de destrozar.

* * *

Si entendieras lo que digo 

Tradujeras mis suspiros

Te darías cuenta que nada me importa sin tu amor

* * *

—Ya deberías bajar, Kai —Spencer le sugirió al chico silencioso que miraba a través de la ventana. 

—Lo sé —fue toda su respuesta.

—Algo te molesta, ¿qué es? —le preguntó pero Kai permaneció en silencio unos momentos antes de responder.

—No sé qué les voy a decir. Si lo que dijo Ray es cierto, entonces aquí hay algo que está demasiado mal. Y no me gusta la idea de que mi abuelo y Boris tengan algo que ver con ello.

—Yo no me fiaría mucho de lo que dice ese gato —opinó Spencer seriamente—. Aunque sea duro, acepta que se le botó un tornillo de la cabeza. Pero sí tiene razón en que todos te creen muerto. Ray me mandó una carta hace tiempo pero no le tomé importancia.

—¿Te mandó una carta y no me dijiste? —saltó Kai sobre Spencer, indignado.

—Ya te dije que lo que me decía era una sarta de estupideces y que no le tomé importancia.

Kai se calmó un poco. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Mejor era bajar y aclararles a todos por qué habían recibido una nota urgente para que acudieran a su casa a la brevedad posible.

**— o — o —**

—¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Me largo de aquí! —soltó Tyson de pronto. Tenían veinte minutos esperando y el moreno no pensaba quedarse más tiempo.

—¿Quieres calmarte, Tyson? —sugirió Kenny a su airado amigo—. Era una nota urgente. Seguro hay algo que debamos saber y no te cuesta nada esperar un poco más.

—¡Al diablo con todo! No sé quién nos citó en casa de Kai pero debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Si fuera tan importante lo que nos tenían que decir, entonces ¡¿por qué nos hacen esperar tanto?!

Un silencio invadió el lugar después de la rabieta de Tyson. Todos se habían puesto de pie con incredulidad y el rostro lívido. Una persona había entrado en aquella sala, una persona que causó tal reacción y que Tyson no pudo ver porque en ese momento le daba la espalda.

—Supongo que la espera terminó —pronunció la persona con voz imperturbable.

Tyson sintió que su corazón se detuviera momentáneamente, al igual que el tiempo, cuando escuchó y reconoció al dueño de aquella voz. Volteó lentamente y parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse que sus ojos no lo estuvieran engañando.

Kai Hiwatari estaba de pie frente a ellos.

—¡Kai! —Tyson se dejó llevar por sus emociones y se lanzó a abrazar al chico serio que los miraba.

—¡Creímos que habías muerto! —Hillary exclamó aún impactada. En cuanto Tyson soltara al ruso, comenzaron las explicaciones.

—Sé que me creyeron muerto pero no me pregunten por qué. Ni siquiera yo sé quien inventó semejante estupidez.

—¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? —inquirió Kenny.

—En la abadía —dijo y todos se quedaron en silencio un tiempo. Kai los miró detenidamente. Todos estaban tratando de asimilar la noticia, excepto Max. El rubio además de la impresión, tenía ese brillo de tristeza en la mirada.

—¿Por qué no llamaste a Ray? —preguntó de pronto Kenny, cayendo en la cuenta que el chino no estaba. Aunque claro, Tyson supuso que Ray no habría ido porque aún conservaba un mínimo de vergüenza y dignidad. Hillary no había notado ese hecho y Max ensombreció su mirar ante aquella inocente pregunta.

—Porque... —Kai comenzó pero fue interrumpido.

—Yo puedo contestar a eso —dijo Max.

Todos lo miraron con la duda impresa en el rostro. Incluso Kai se sorprendió, no sería posible que Max supiera por qué. Aún así lo dejó continuar.

—Ray no está aquí porque no creo que Kai pudiera localizarlo, ¿no es así Kai?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó consternado el ruso.

—De que Ray lleva un mes y medio desaparecido.

Tyson, Hillary y Kenny se sobresaltaron ante aquella noticia.

—¿Cómo es eso de que Ray está desaparecido? —exigió Kenny—. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

—¡Porque no creo que les importara! ¿O sí? —gritó con los ojos cristalizados—. Dos semanas después de que Kai muriera, es decir... de que creyéramos que había muerto, Ray se fue sin decir a dónde. Me dijo que pronto llamaría y nunca llamó. Fui con el señor Dickenson para que me ayudara a localizarlo pero no dimos con él.

—Seguro regresó a China —soltó Tyson restándole importancia.

—No fue así. El día que Ray se fue, se suponía que Mariah y él regresarían a China.

—Ray no estaba desaparecido —los cortó Kai—. Tal vez incomunicado pero créanme que no se lo tragó la tierra.

—¿QUÉ? —soltaron todos de pronto.

—Síganme —les dijo y tomó dirección a las escaleras sin asegurarse de que realmente lo estaban siguiendo.

Los chicos se apresuraron donde Kai y subieron las escaleras. Estaban siendo guiados por un pasillo a una de las muchas habitaciones en aquella mansión. Era la misma habitación que Ray ocupara cuando fue por primera vez a la casa de Kai, pero este hecho era desconocido para todos excepto para el ruso.

Kai abrió la puerta y entró antes que ellos. Spencer seguía ahí, sólo que miraba fijamente al chico que yacía en la cama.

—¡Ray! —Max fue el primero en acercarse al chino pero se detuvo de improviso al notar lo demacrado y lastimado que estaba su rostro.

—Estuvo en la abadía todo este tiempo... creo —fue lo único que Kai dijo.

—Shh... —calló Spencer. Ray estaba murmurando algo incomprensible para todos. La expresión en su rostro era hermética. Luego los miró.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Kai.

—No lo sé. No me dejaron escuchar bien.

Todos se acercaron al chino, impactados por el estado en que estaba: moretones y cicatrices por su rostro y brazos. Los dos rusos se alejaron un poco y entonces Kai inquirió con la mirada, Spencer comprendió y le respondió.

—Hablaba chino. Dijo "mátame a m", "deja a Kai en paz".

Kai se quedó sin palabras ante aquella revelación pero no pudo decir nada porque de pronto el chino comenzó a revolverse inquietamente aún en sueños. Abrió los ojos súbitamente y todos retrocedieron un paso, excepto Kai, que se apresuró a su lado.

—¿Ray? —lo llamó suavemente. Tyson se veía molesto por ello.

El chino se incorporó débilmente, rechazando la ayuda de Kai. Pasó su vista por el lugar y por el rostro de todos con total confusión en el rostro. Murmuró algo en chino y en su mirada comenzó a reflejarse un miedo atroz.

—¿Qué dijo? —inquirió Hillary.

—"¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?" —dijo Kai con la voz impasible pero con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos.

* * *

Que a veces salgo a la calle 

Y no reconozco a nadie

Y me encuentro de pie

Sin poder entender como fue que llegué.

* * *

—¡Ay, por favor! —Tyson avanzó hacia el chico sin creer ni un ápice de lo que hasta ahora había escuchado—. Deja de fingir, Ray. Eso no cambiará nada. 

Tyson colocó una mano en el hombro de Ray y lo miró con fastidio.

Ray, al sentir ese leve toque, se sobresaltó mucho y se alejó del moreno con el susto impreso en todo su rostro.

—¡Deja de hacerte el interesante, Ray! ¿Qué pretendes, eh? —Tyson se acercó cada vez más al chino, sin darle importancia a su terror.

Cuando aquel se vio acorralado contra la cabecera, recogió las piernas y las abrazó, a la vez que escondía el rostro. No podía distinguir que ya no estaba en la abadía ni que las personas en aquel cuarto no le harían daño.

—Déjame, por favor —suplicó muy bajito, al borde de las lágrimas. Veía el rostro de Bryan en el de Tyson y creía que de nuevo sería ultrajado.

—¡Tyson! ¡Déjalo en paz! —Max reaccionó y retuvo al moreno, alejándolo del chino.

Ray aprovechó ese mínimo espacio que le había sido concedido y saltó de la cama, refugiándose lejos de todos, haciéndose un ovillo en un rincón de la habitación.

—Ray... —susurró Kai preocupado. Se acercó lentamente al chico y se agachó donde estaba para con sus manos levantar su rostro—. ¿Qué te sucede? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Pero el chico de ojos ámbar ahogó un grito de terror al sentir el toque en sus mejillas. Rechazó aquellas manos que lo sostenían con la suavidad de una caricia y se levantó de golpe, listo para huir. Pero un dolor le atravesó las costillas y soltó un grave quejido a la vez que se sostenía el costado. Kai lo sostuvo a tiempo para que no se fuera de cara al suelo pero sólo lastimó más a Ray, quien gritó de dolor, y terminó soltándolo sin pensar.

Ray se sostuvo con un brazo el costado y con el otro se apoyó en el suelo. Tosió con breves espasmos y un líquido rojizo escurrió de su boca hasta el frío suelo blanco.

—Será mejor que salgamos —ordenó Spencer más que sugerir. A regañadientes salieron los chicos, pero Max no quiso moverse. Veía claramente que Ray había escupido sangre.

—Ray... —el rubio se acercó a su amigo a pesar de Kai e intentó ayudarlo a incorporarse pero el chino huyó de la cercanía, mirándolo aterrorizado.

—No lo toques, Max —dijo Kai—. Nos tiene miedo. No nos reconoce.

—¿Por qué, Kai? ¿Qué le hicieron en ese lugar a Ray?

—No lo sé.

—Tenemos que hacer algo. Él está mal. ¡Míralo! No es normal escupir sangre.

—Luego de una golpiza, no me sorprende. Probablemente tiene una costilla rota.

Max se desesperó ante la actitud de Kai, que interpretó como pasividad. Lo que sucedía era que no podía distinguir en sus ojos carmín la profunda tristeza. El rubio se acercó a su amigo e hizo contacto de su mirada celeste con aquel mirar ámbar. Permaneció un momento sólo mirándolo desde una distancia prudente y supo que Ray comprendía que no lo iba a lastimar.

Pero lo que Kai vio fue diferente. La hermosa mirada ambarina se había desenfocado por un segundo para después volver a la realidad.

—¿Max? —pronunció el chino.

—Sí, Ray —sonrió el rubio tendiéndole una mano—. Vamos, déjame ayudarte.

Despacio condujo al chico de regreso a la cama donde lo ayudó a recostarse. Fue cuando el chico vio a Kai.

—Kai... —le sonrió tiernamente pero no dijo nada más porque se volvió hacia Max recordando de pronto—. Dime Max, ¿gané o perdí?

—¿Eh? —el rubio lo observó confundido—. ¿De qué hablas?

—De la batalla con Bryan, ¿le gané?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Sólo no recordaba... entonces mañana batalla Tyson, ¿no es así?

Max palideció y se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada seria de Kai. Comenzaron a hablar sin palabras. Ninguno sabía qué le sucedía a Ray.

—Max, déjame un momento con Ray.

—Pero Kai...

—Por favor.

—Está bien. Nos vemos luego, Ray.

En cuanto el rubio hubiera salido, Kai se sentó en el borde de la cama junto al chino y acarició una de sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Más o menos. Nada que no se quite con un poco de descanso. Debo admitir que Falborg es muy fuerte.

—No fue Falborg quien te puso así. ¿No recuerdas, Ray? En la abadía...

* * *

Hasta el límite del cielo yo llegué, 

Hasta el límite del infierno yo toqué,

Hasta el límite de todo lo que soy, lo que pretendo y lo que fue

Hasta el límite del cielo te busqué,

En el grito y el silencio te encontré,

* * *

Súbitamente, los recuerdos golpearon su mente. Kai besándolo en el parque, Mariah a su lado en aquel cuarto de hotel, Kai muerto, Bryan, Boris, la abadía... 

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Recordó a Bryan. El llanto se volvió más intenso conforme las sensaciones de suciedad y humillación lo invadían. Pero ese había sido su castigo. La justicia le había cobrado por todo el dolor que le ocasionó a Kai. Pero él estaba ahí, impasible y preocupado, a pesar de todo lo que entre ellos hubo.

—Perdóname Kai.

—¿Qué?

—Yo... lo siento mucho. Deberías odiarme...

«Yo no puedo odiarte, por más que me duela», pensó el chico de ojos de rubí, pero sin saber la razón, las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue acercar su mano a la mejilla del chico.

Ray se estremeció al sentir la mano de Kai limpiar sus lágrimas. No pudo contenerse y se lanzó a su cuello en un abrazo emotivo que movió las fibras más sensibles de cada uno.

—Kai, yo... —Ray quería decirle muchas cosas. Cuánto lo había extrañado, cuánto lo amaba, cuánto se arrepentía de haberse acostado con Mariah... pero Kai le colocó un dedo en los labios.

—Shh... no digas nada.

Kai se olvidó de todo su dolor, de la traición de Ray, de su deseo de venganza e incluso de la curiosidad por saber qué había sucedido en la abadía. Se perdió en la suavidad de su piel al acariciarla y en los cristalinos ojos ámbar llenos de infinidad de emociones.

Poco a poco sus labios se acercaron como si fuesen imanes. Kai rozó la boca de Ray, aún dudando de lo que hacía. El corazón le dolía y la confusión lo atormentaba. Odiaba a Ray porque lo había engañado pero lo amaba más que a su propia vida y le dolía mucho el sufrimiento en los ojos ámbar.

Por fin, Kai reclamó la boca de aquel chico, disfrutando aquel contacto lleno de amor. Porque sólo amor era lo que estaban intercambiando, olvidando todo lo demás. Ray pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kai, para acercar ambos cuerpos aún más. Sintió los fuertes brazos del ruso rodear su cintura con delicadeza. Pronto, la intensidad había aumentado y Ray cedía terreno lentamente hasta quedar recostado totalmente con Kai encima de él.

Kai abandonó la boca del chico y comenzó a besar su cuello ligeramente. Ray se estremeció ante aquellas caricias que dejando de lado la ternura comenzaban a tornarse sensuales.

—¡Detente! —gritó aterrorizado Ray, empujando a Kai lejos.

—¿Qué te sucede, Ray? —Kai intentó abrazar al chico pero fue de nuevo rechazado. Y al insistir nuevamente, logró capturar al chino en su abrazo pero aquel seguía aterrorizado ante el contacto físico e intentó huir.

Sin embargo, al retorcerse en aquel abrazo fuerte, sólo consiguió lastimarse aún más. Soltó un quejido de dolor bastante fuerte y se quedó tendido en la cama, incapaz de moverse.

—¡Ray! —Kai se acercó de nuevo y aquel volvió a huir, levantándose de un salto de la cama.

—¡AHH! —el dolor punzante en su costado era muy agudo. Comenzó a tener espasmos de nuevo y tosió violentamente, escupiendo sangre otra vez y manchando su camisa blanca.

—¡RAY! —Kai alcanzó a detener al chico a tiempo para que no se golpeara cuando éste perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Oh... y no llegaste a ver 

Lo mucho que te amé.

* * *

Max salió de la habitación luego que Kai se lo pidiera. En sus hermosos ojos celestes brillaba la desolación en forma de lágrimas. Quería llorar. Pero se reprimió como mejor pudo, no se daría el lujo de que lo vieran así. Tenía que ser fuerte por Ray. 

Poco a poco, el peso de todo lo que había visto y escuchado desde que Kai apareciera en la sala, comenzó a pesar en su corazón. ¡Por Dios! Sólo tenía quince años. ¿Por qué entonces su vida era tan complicada? ¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor?

Hillary lo miró desconcertada. Ella, Kenny y Tyson estaban con Spencer. Habían accedido a salir, a pesar de las dudas que les asaltaban y deseaban resolver al instante. Estaban al final del pasillo, esperando, renuentes a alejarse pero sumisos a la petición de Spencer de permanecer ajenos a la situación hasta que Kai considerara oportuno.

Max se recargó en la pared, alejado del grupo de chicos. No les pareció extraño porque fueron precisamente ellos quienes alejaron al rubio porque había decidido que no dejaría de ser amigo de Ray. A veces Hillary se sentía culpable y sentía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, luego recordaba las palabras de Mariah, las lágrimas de la china y se convencía que Ray no era un santo; ese chico tan amable y tranquilo era un desgraciado que había jugado con el corazón de dos de sus amigos.

Lo que sí le sorprendió fue notar que, bajo los mechones de cabello rubio que ocultaban los ojos de Max, dos lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas del chico.

¿Cómo era que un ángel, como Max lo era, llorara tan tristemente? Él siempre había sonreído. Siempre había sido el más alegre y optimista, tanto que llegó a pensar que incluso en una situación como esta su alegría no se desvanecería. Qué equivocada estaba. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que también era humano, que su corazón también sufría, y que parte de ese sufrimiento, era por culpa de ellos; recordaba vívidamente el dolor en los ojos azules cuando lo rechazó, cuando le gritó que no le volviera a dirigir la palabra mientras siguiera siendo amigo de Ray.

Pero ahora, mirándolo llorar así, no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente mal. Se acercó lentamente y se recargó en la pared a su lado.

—Max... —le llamó. El rubio volteó la cara al lado contrario y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa, Hillary?

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

—¿De verdad te importa?

—Eres muy injusto. ¡Claro que me importa!

—No tienes idea cuánto me duele, Hillary. Deberías verlo: frágil, vulnerable, ¡lo vi escupir sangre! Me duele verlo así.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Max?

—De Ray, ¿de quién más podría estar hablando?

—¡Por favor! ¡¿Cómo puedes preocuparte de lo que le pase?! Él se buscó todo lo que le suceda. El que obra mal, termina mal.

—Retráctate... —murmuró el rubio con voz peligrosa.

—¿Perdón?

—Ya me escuchaste. De verdad no comprendo cómo hace poco me dijiste injusto. Mírate. ¿Por qué lo juzgas así? Y no sólo eres tú. También Tyson y Kenny. ¿Por qué le desean mal a Ray? ¿Por qué lo odian?

—Ninguno de nosotros lo odia —recalcó la chica con frialdad—. Pero no me vas a negar que se lo mereciera.

—Tú no eres nadie para juzgarlo. Lo que hizo Ray o no hizo es cosa que a nadie le concierne, ni siquiera a mí; al único que le concierne es a Kai. Y yo no veo que lo desprecie o lo humille. Tampoco vi que Mariah lo hiciera.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con que desapruebe su conducta. Yo no puedo ser amiga de alguien como él. Ray jugó con los sentimientos de dos chicos...

—¡Basta! —siseó Max. Su mirada estaba escondida bajo los mechones rubios y sus puños estaban apretados con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos—. ¿Tú qué sabes? Nada. Y aún así sigues juzgándolo. Tú no eres capaz de entender lo que Ray pasó porque nunca has sentido lo que él.

—¡Al menos yo sí tengo decencia!

—No me entiendes. Me refiero al amor. Ninguno de ustedes puede entenderlo porque no saben cómo fueron las cosas entre Kai y Ray. Tal vez yo tampoco puedo entenderlo pero sí sé que Ray es mi amigo y por eso me preocupa. También sé lo que se siente amar a alguien, aunque él sí haya sido correspondido y yo... yo me decepcione de ver que esa persona no era quien yo creía. Alguien incapaz de sentir compasión no puede ni por error sentir amor.

—_¡RAY!_ —el grito de Kai llamó la atención de los chicos. Max se apresuró en la habitación, dejando a Hillary confundida en el pasillo por aquella revelación implícita en las palabras de Max.

* * *

Si decides enterarte 

Si me dejas acercarme

Si pudieras ser honesto con tu propio corazón

* * *

Spencer vio a Max entrar corriendo a la habitación y supo que algo estaba mal. 

Al entrar, observó a Kai limpiar con un pañuelo la sangre de Ray. Ese chico estaba mal. Recordó cómo suplicó por ayuda y cómo, poco después, Bryan lo golpeara y arrastrara lejos.

—Kai, debes llevarlo a un hospital.

—Lo sé. Pero si lo hago, mi abuelo nos localizará y no querrás saber lo que puede suceder.

—Aún así. Ray tiene heridas internas. Eso es obvio.

—Mandé llamar a un doctor. Alguien vendrá pronto.

—¿Qué le sucede a Ray, Kai? —preguntó la tímida voz de Max, que miraba desde los pies de la cama. El resto de los chicos estaban ahí también, cerca de la puerta.

—Yo quisiera poder explicarlo pero no puedo —susurró Kai. Por primera vez lo veían fuera de su dureza. Su rostro reflejaba frustración.

—Yo creo tener una idea pero no creo que explique todo —dijo Spencer.

—Habla —Kai dijo más como una orden que como una petición.

—Ray estuvo en la abadía.

—Kai ya nos los dijo —replicó Max.

—Lo tenían encerrado en una mazmorra. Boris.

—Ese imbécil estaba experimentando en algo —susurró Kai, recordando el laboratorio.

—¿Por qué fue a Rusia? —preguntó Hillary de pronto.

—¡Por ustedes! —Max se volvió hacia ella, mirándola con rabia e hiriéndola—. Ustedes lo culparon de la muerte de Kai. Eso lo estaba torturando. El día que se fue dejó una nota diciéndome que probaría lo contrario.

—Ahora entiendo —interrumpió Spencer—. Él me escribió. Yo creí que estaba loco. Le dije que Kai no estaba muerto.

—¿Ustedes sabían que Ray estaba en la abadía? —preguntó Max.

—No. Apenas lo supe ayer y ese mismo día escapamos —espetó Kai seriamente.

—Igual yo. Boris lo ocultó. Y Bryan lo ayudó —el ruso rubio dijo esto último con una nota de tristeza sólo perceptible para Kai.

—Tendremos que esperar a que Ray nos diga lo que sucedió cuando despierte —murmuró Kai. «Y espero que lo recuerde», pensó.

—Vamos afuera. Aquí no hay nada que hacer —dijo Spencer, captando la mirada que Kai le dirigía al chino.

Una vez afuera, el chico de ojos marrones acercó una silla y se dejó caer en ella, observando al chino dormitar.

«¿Por qué, Ray? ¿Por qué me haces esto?... ¿Qué hacías en Rusia? ¿Por qué no me buscaste?»

* * *

Si entendieras lo que digo 

Tradujeras mis suspiros

Te darías cuenta que nada me importa sin tu amor.

* * *

—Debería odiarte. Créeme que todos los días he luchado por lograrlo y aún no puedo hacerlo —le susurró al chino. 

—Detente... —un murmuro lo hizo mirarlo fijamente—. No más... Basta... Por favor...

Ray se movía en sueños. Se apresuró a acariciar su mejilla para confortarlo. Eso pareció funcionar porque el chico relajó la angustia en su rostro y de nuevo se sumió en un profundo letargo.

—¿Qué te hicieron, Ray? ¿_Qué te hizo Boris_?

**— o — o —**

Max apretó sus puños. Ya no soportaba la angustia. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Nada... no podía hacer nada. Eso era lo que lo tenía frustrado. Suspiró resignado.

—Max —Hillary suspiró. ¿Por qué el chico le había dicho aquellas palabras?

«_También sé lo que se siente amar a alguien, aunque él sí haya sido correspondido y yo... yo me decepcione de ver que esa persona no era quien yo creía._»

Era obvio lo que había querido decir. Lo supo por el brillo de sus ojos. Pudo ver claramente los sentimientos del rubio. Y ella podía corresponderle, aunque le había dejado de hablar por culpa de Ray... De nuevo el chino hacía daño. Él era culpable de que la amistad entre ellos se terminara y que el chico que le gustaba la despreciara.

Ray era culpable del dolor de todos.

**— o — o —**

«¿Por qué lo miras así, Kai? ¿Acaso no te bastó lo que te hizo? ¿Puedes perdonarle lo que te hizo pasar? Si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo, él se habría ido a China y hubieras muerto de verdad. ¿Por qué le prestas tanta atención entonces? ¿Qué diablos sucedió en la abadía?»

Tyson estaba furioso. No había dicho ni una palabra desde que estuvo en la habitación del chino y aquel hiciera una "escenita".

Él no se tragaba el cuento de que Ray estaba mal. Creía que estaba fingiendo para llamar la atención de Kai. Y él, cegado de celos, no podía razonar que eso era imposible. No era sólo Kai. Había un trasfondo que no podía ver nadie, que sólo existía en la memoria del chico, que explicaría todo.

Suspiró y se calmó. Fue entonces que sintió la renovada alegría. Su mundo había brillado como jamás cuando volteó y vio a Kai cerca de él. En su nariz aún conservaba el aroma de ruso-japonés, que había percibido al estrecharlo. Todo el dolor y las lágrimas habían valido la pena porque la inmensa felicidad de saberlo vivo y sano eran incomparables.

Era como una segunda oportunidad de la vida. Ahora sí tenía que aprovechar. Debía decirle a Kai de sus sentimientos. Decirle cuánto lo amaba, que había sufrido mucho al creer que jamás volvería a verlo, que nada le importaba sin su amor... Pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar. Podía esperar un poco más, eso lo sabía, y por Kai sería paciente.

**— o — o —**

En un lugar cercano, un hombre alto y de rostro severo con facciones toscas, esperaba impaciente que el avión se detuviera.

Voltaire Hiwatari tenía una ligera migraña pero no le importaba. Un poco de dolor no lo detendría de conseguir su objetivo. Tenía que encontrar a su nieto y llevarlo de regreso a Rusia. Estaba muy malhumorado por el hecho de que Kai se escapara en uno de los aviones privados. Sabía que Spencer estaba con él y, después de una llamada telefónica, supo que habían ido a Japón.

«Ese niño rebelde necesita un buen castigo —pensó—. Aprenderá que no debe huir y que aún no puede hacer lo que le venga en gana».

Voltaire caminó fuera del aeropuerto y llamó a un taxi. Le indicó al chofer la dirección y se sumió nuevamente en pensamientos.

A Boris también tendría que castigarlo. Debía haber terminado ya con el entrenamiento de Kai pero encontró que no había avances en absoluto. Ni siquiera había persuadido al chico de usar al Black Dranzer.

Su olfato le decía que había algo más y que Kai sabía qué era. Iba a averiguarlo a como diera lugar, pondría las cosas en orden y luego castigaría a todos para sentar firmemente que él, y sólo él, Voltaire Hiwatari, era el dueño y señor que mandaba y a quien todos debían obedecer sin objeción.

* * *

Si me miras fijamente 

Y te adentras en mi mente

Si aproximas tus latidos a este loco corazón

Mi loco corazón...

* * *

Ray abrió los ojos por cuarta vez en aquel día desde que había dejado la abadía con Kai y Spencer, y habían llegado a Japón. Su cuerpo estaba maltratado, adolorido, cansado. Sin embargo, no podía conciliar el sueño por más de dos horas seguidas sin tener presente la abadía en forma de pesadillas o sin despertar gritando y llorando. 

Estaba desesperado. Sentía que se estaba ahogando y que la presión acabaría por aplastarlo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Ese era el maldito castigo que merecía por haber jugado con el amor de dos personas. En especial por haber jugado con el amor de Kai. Ya ni siquiera recordaba qué había sucedido con exactitud aquel día; sólo tenía presente a Mariah abrazándolo mientras dormían y a Kai gritándole que se fuera de su vida.

De hecho, no recordaba más que escasos fragmentos de su estancia en la abadía. ¿A dónde habían ido todos los demás momentos? Su memoria estaba rota y eso le frustraba; pero tampoco podía negar que temía mucho lo que descubriría si aquellos pedazos se unieran... tenía miedo de lo que su memoria pudiera revelarle.

¿Pero acaso merecía todo este dolor? No importaba eso mucho. Importaba que él creyera que en verdad era merecedor de aquel castigado. No podía perdonarse, y por lo tanto, no podía sentirse digno de pedir perdón.

«_Prueba y verás que necesitas más_»

Esa voz de nuevo en su cabeza. Había vuelto. Creyó que lejos de la abadía se iría, pero ¿cómo podía escapar de ella si estaba dentro de sí mismo? Sintió esa necesidad comenzar a formarse en su interior.

Necesitaba más...

Tenía la boca tan seca que bien podría haber bebido como un camello. Pero sabía que era sed era sólo reflejo de su necesidad y que el agua no la calmaría. Sabía que estaba mal. Pero aún así lo deseaba.

Daría cualquier cosa por un poco más...

Trato de alejar esos pensamientos aunque en el fondo estaba seguro que cuanto más lo ignorara, más crecería su deseo.

Se levantó y decidió tomar una ducha. Nada mejor que eso podría quitarle la sensación de suciedad que lo invadía. Era la tercera vez en el día que se duchaba y aún así, no se borraban de su piel las marcas de su castigo, los estigmas que le recordaban todo. Ellas eran la firma de Bryan que decían que ahora le pertenecía a aquel chico.

Se paró frente al espejo del baño y miró la marca rojiza en la base de su cuello. Los labios de Bryan la habían provocado. Aquellos labios que a veces lo reclamaban con brutalidad.

Derramó un par de lágrimas solitarias mientras sus yemas descansaban sobre la marca de su piel. En el fondo de sus ojos estaba la verdad de su corazón. Ahí se escondía el inmenso amor que sentía por Kai, el odio que le tenía a Bryan, la vergüenza de sus acciones, la culpa, el tormento, la infinita tristeza...

Kai se comportaba bien con él. No sabía la razón, tal vez fuera lástima porque conocía perfectamente que la abadía no era un lugar de lindas experiencias. Eso no importaba mucho. Al menos no lo insultó ni lo despreció como bien hubiera merecido luego de su fugaz e intensa relación abruptamente terminada.

No obstante, nada de eso lo reconfortaba. Hubiera deseado un millón de veces que Kai lo odiara. Al menos, el odio significaría que tenía sentimientos por él, aunque fuesen negativos. Hubiera deseado cualquier cosa excepto la indiferencia y, por supuesto, la lástima.

Se colocó debajo de la ducha y recordó cómo Kai le permitió quedarse en su casa, principalmente por la sugerencia de Spencer. Al menos Kai no tuvo corazón para echarlo luego de su lastimoso estado y le dijo que podía permanecer hasta que sanara.

Pero entonces, si lo trató con aquella indiferencia, ¿qué significó el beso de hacía un rato?

Y supo la respuesta. Ese beso era resultado de los deseos de su loco corazón y no voluntad de Kai. Quería volver a sentir sus labios y aquellas manos fuertes acariciarlo. Pero no quería sentir. Eso lo hacía sentir más sucio.

¡Qué diablos! ¿Cuándo fue que todo se volvió tan confuso?

¿Hasta cuándo terminaría de pagar sus culpas?

¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de sufrir?

* * *

Hasta aquí termina este capítulo. Es el más largo que he hecho en lo que llevo de la historia. Parece que cada vez hago capítulos más largos. No sé si eso les haga fastidiosa la lectura. Ustedes me dirán porque si es mucho que leer. Intentaré recortar para el próximo capítulo. 

¿Qué tal? Un capítulo nada revelador. Excepto claro porque verán que Maxie tiene sentimientos por Hillary. Eso es importante que tengan claro porque más adelante pueden confundir la amistad que tiene con Ray.

Y en cuanto a Tyson, ése sí siente algo más que amistad por Kai. ¿Se lo dirá? Eso tendrán que esperar a verlo.

En el próximo capítulo aparecen Bryan y Voltaire otra vez. También Tala e Ian. Además, sabrán qué es eso que le causa tanta necesidad a Ray.

Contestando reviews:

**Mistery Ray Girl:** jejeje Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que también te guste este capítulo. Aún no se termina la angustia ;)

**Kainekito:** ¿De verdad eso piensas de mí? :D Ya hiciste que me sonrojara mucho. De verdad me pone muy feliz que tengan buena opinión de mis fics. Y bueno, respecto al fic, Kai y Ray sí se aman, eso está claro. Pero dadas las circunstancias, no esperes que regresen y finjan que todo está perfecto. Aún quedan muchas cosas en el aire.

**Shizu-chan:** ¿Tú crees que me pasé? ... Bueno, tal vez un poco... ok, sí me pasé. Soy una maldita por hacer sufrir así al neko pero no pude evitarlo. Tenía que suceder. Y sí, Kai sufrirá mucho cuando se sepa lo que sucedió.

**Kaei kon:** Oye! Sí captaste la esencia. Me alegro. También te agradezco tu review. Tus comentarios siempre hacen que mi ego se vaya hasta el techo, y luego ni quien me aguante :P Mil gracias por tu review. Y por cierto, debo decirte que me encantó tu fic "Sobre el futuro". Es buenísimo ;)

**Damika Hiwatari:** Gracias por tu review!! Qué bueno que te gustara! Un beso!

Canción: "Hasta el límite" de Myriam Montemayor

Hasta el próximo capítulo. Actualizaré en una semana y media. Intentaré apresurarme pero la escuela me lo impide, ustedes saben, la tarea es un gran obstáculo.

Besos!


	18. Mi lugar

**Mi ****lugar**

Siente cómo te amo

Toma mi mano

Y ven a soñar

* * *

_—Me perteneces. _

_—Por favor, ya no más. _

_—Si dejaras de resistirte tanto podrías ver que Kai jamás te dará lo que yo te puedo dar. _

_—Te lo suplico. Déjame. _

_—No puedo. Sabes que el 'líquido' tiene un precio. _

_—... _

_—Así está mejor, mi adorado lobito. _

Ray despertó con un sobresalto. Otra vez las palabras de Bryan le perseguían en sueños, otra vez recordó haber sido llamado "mi adorado lobo" y otra vez no entendió nada.

No hacía mucho desde que una pesadilla lo despertara; eran apenas veinte minutos los que transcurrieron desde que tomara una ducha. Sentía la cabeza a punto de explotarle. Estaba recordando las cosas tan de golpe que no podía asimilar todo. Incluso los peores momentos no le parecían tan duros. Nada era más fuerte que su único pensamiento.

Necesitaba más de aquel 'líquido'.

Hacía frío. Estaban en otoño, así que ello resultaba lógico; pero en una habitación calentada por el fuego de una chimenea era extraño sentir frío. Sin embargo, el chino temblaba incontroladamente. Volvió a recostarse, adoptando una posición de ovillo, recogiendo sus piernas para mantener el mayor calor posible. Dos gruesas cobijas y un edredón lo cubrían perfectamente pero seguía con frío.

Todo parecía un sueño. Pero entonces, cuando despertaba, miraba en su piel las marcas y comprendía que había sido verdad. En un par de meses su vida pasó de ser tranquila y despreocupada a un completo caos del que no tenía más el control.

Sed... tenía mucha sed.

Estaba debatiéndose en un gran dilema. Quería recordar qué había sucedido en la abadía con exactitud. En sueños Ray revivía pedazos de su estancia en aquel lugar. Pero faltaban muchas piezas del rompecabezas.

Deseaba saber qué le hizo Boris en la abadía, por qué sentía necesidad de algo. Esa maldita sed lo estaba volviendo loco. No era sed por agua. Era una necesidad de algo que faltaba en su cuerpo. ¿Qué podía ser?

Forzó su memoria pero lo único que recordaba era estar postrado en una plancha de metal con las extremidades atadas firmemente, Boris mirándolo con emoción. Le había explicado algo de una forma de crear al beyluchador perfecto, uno que podría superar al proyecto cyborg. Luego su mente se centraba en la imagen de una jeringa llena de líquido intensamente azul. Boris acercándose lenta y maliciosamente...

Cayó en la cuenta de que llevaba un largo rato divagando. De un pensamiento saltaba a otro sin lógica de consecución. Sus recuerdos flotaban fuera de él y cuando sentía el peso de la realidad, la frustración y el miedo lo carcomían intensamente.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la delgada línea que separa la cordura de la locura.

**— o — o — **

Los demás estaban en el jardín. Kai les explicó lo que sucedió luego de haber salido de la operación. Supieron que su abuelo había ido por él y, aunque no lo dijo con palabras, entendieron que su regreso a la abadía había sido en parte consecuencia de la desilusión. Tyson exigió una explicación de por qué Ray estaba en Rusia y quería saber qué había pasado con él.

Cuando por fin ataron cabos de todo lo que sucedió, descubrieron que eso no explicaba nada. Sólo Ray podría decir qué pasaba. Eso fue suficiente para el dueño de Dragoon: Tyson insistía en que el chino era un farsante y no creería hasta tener pruebas.

Nadie en realidad le prestó atención. Los chicos rusos sólo hicieron a un lado aquellos comentarios sin pensar en el verdadero sentido que Tyson le daba a sus palabras. Hillary tenía en su mente suficiente con el remordimiento que Max le causaba. Kenny pensaba que Tyson estaba molesto porque la actitud de Kai parecía justificar a Ray. Max sí había escuchado las conclusiones sin fundamento de su 'amigo', pero ello sólo logro abrir más la brecha entre ellos.

En ese momento, Kai acababa de describir en simples y pocas palabras lo que sucediera en el laboratorio de Boris.

—¿Por qué quería a Driger? —fue lo que preguntó Kenny.

—Esa es buena pregunta. Yo creí que intentaría terminar el proyecto del Black Dranzer —intervino Spencer.

—No lo sé.

El silencio los invadió nuevamente hasta que Hillary habló.

—Se está haciendo tarde y ya debo irme a casa.

**— o — o — **

Ray seguía intentando hilar las memorias que flotaban en su cabeza. Pero fue una la que capturó toda su concentración.

**Flash Back **

Boris sonreía sádicamente. Él estaba en la misma plancha de metal del laboratorio, pero recostado boca abajo. Apenas podía ver el rostro del científico que lo acechaba cual buitre con un animal caído.

El sonido de metales llenaba el lugar. Eran las cadenas que lo ataban y que tintineaban ante los débiles esfuerzos que hacía por liberarse. Su visión se nublaba a momentos y los sonidos parecían tan vagos... era casi como si estuviera drogado.

—Parece que te vas a quedar un tiempo con nosotros, gatito —escuchó la voz de Boris susurrar muy cerca de su oído—. A Bryan le gusta jugar contigo. Y él se ha portado bien como para negarle su premio. Pero aunque pasen tiempo juntos, sigues siendo propiedad de BioVolt...

Una carcajada malvada lleno el lugar y, al desaparecer, Ray pudo notar el ligero zumbido que no había estado presente hasta entonces. Fue cuando en su espalda sintió el doloroso piquete de muchas agujas. En su cuerpo ya muy maltratado, aquello era insoportable. Y no podía luchar porque simplemente apenas le quedaban fuerzas para permanecer consciente.

Simplemente se rindió y se limitó ya no a combatir al hombre, sino soportar el dolor. Boris estaba haciendo algo con él y no podía evitarlo.

**End Flash Back **

El chino se incorporó muy rápidamente. Aunque no había estado durmiendo, aquel recuerdo le provocó el mismo efecto que una terrible pesadilla. Asustado de pensar que aquello en realidad sucediera, saltó de la cama con un toque de su agilidad felina ahora casi perdida en su totalidad y entró al baño para enfrentarse con su propio reflejo asustado.

Lentamente y con manos temblorosas deslizó su camiseta por encima de su cabeza para descubrir su torso semivendado y lleno de cicatrices. Con aún más lentitud, giró su cuerpo para observar el reflejo de su espalda en el espejo.

Ahogó un lamento al ver la triste realidad. Ahí, en el centro de su espalda, entre los omoplatos, había un tatuaje que no debía estar. Justo debajo había letras cirílicas que no reconoció pero intuyó lo que significaban.

Lágrimas surcaron su rostro nuevamente y su autoestima ya bastante pisoteada terminó por desmoronarse. ¡Lo habían marcado como a un animal! Tal como los granjeros hacen con su ganado.

Se sentó en el suelo del baño, recargado ligeramente en la pared de la bañera y abrazando sus piernas prorrumpió en llanto amargo como no había hecho hasta ahora. Ya no sollozaba sino que se lamentaba, sus lágrimas parecían interminables y su espíritu estaba tan roto que sería casi imposible reparar los daños.

**— o — o — **

Voltaire llegó a su mansión y entró en ella sin sentir nada especial por haber vuelto a "casa". Le ordenó al mayordomo que llevasen su equipaje a su dormitorio y su portafolio al estudio. Después, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Kai. El mayordomo le informó que se encontraba en el jardín con los otros chicos. El hombre hizo una mueca de desagrado y decidió primero ir a su habitación antes de encarar a su nieto.

Sin embargo, al doblar en el pasillo para dirigirse al ala oeste, escuchó llanto y lamentos provenientes del otro lado, donde la habitación de Kai se localizara. Avanzó decidida pero silenciosamente, identificando que el sonido provenía del cuarto de huéspedes contiguo a la habitación de su nieto. Colocó su fría y enorme mano en la aldaba y entró en la habitación.

Fue en el baño que encontró la figura agazapada de un muchacho que reconoció al instante. ¡Cómo no hacerlo si él había vuelto débil y sentimental a Kai! El chico abrazaba sus piernas, escondiendo su cabeza y llorando desconsoladamente. Partía el corazón mirar a alguien sufrir de aquella manera pero Voltaire no se conmovió en lo más mínimo.

—?Qué haces aquí? —gruñó con rabia y altivez.

Ray levantó el rostro y se topó con la cara de aquel hombre, llena de odio en cada línea y arruga. Pero no podía decir nada, las palabras se formaban y morían en su garganta. Voltaire, en cambio, se enfureció al no recibir respuesta y con firme mano sujetó al chico por el antebrazo, obligándolo a ponerse de pie en un segundo.

El chino soltó un desgarrador grito de dolor, pues en su cuerpo lastimado, cualquier golpe se sentía tres veces más fuerte. Pero Voltaire no lo soltó. Apretó su mano y alzó el brazo del chico para que éste le mirara a los ojos.

—Suélteme... por favor...

Voltaire enarcó una ceja con incredulidad. ¿Acaso eso que oía eran súplicas¿Y eso que veía eran lágrimas¡Qué patético!

—No sé qué diablos haces en mi casa¡pero en este preciso momento te largas de aquí!

**— o — o — **

Kai acompañó a sus amigos hasta la puerta. Después que Hillary dijera que en realidad debía irse, todos habían coincidido en que era muy tarde y estar ahí no serviría de nada, así que volverían en la mañana temprano.

Estando en el recibidor fue cuando escuchó el grito a lo lejos. Kai supo perfectamente su procedencia: la habitación de Ray.

Sin importarle los demás, se lanzó a las escaleras como torpedo y subió de tres en tres los escalones. Llegó justo a tiempo para escuchar una voz conocida, una que le provocó un escalofrío y deseó no haber escuchado. El dueño de la voz era Voltaire.

—No sé qué diablos haces en mi casa¡pero en este preciso momento te largas de aquí!

Lo siguiente que vio fue el cuerpo de Ray estrellarse contra la pared del pasillo y desplomarse en el suelo. Voltaire salió del cuarto y se irguió hasta alcanzar su máxima altura, que unido a su imponente aura, resultaba intimidante. Se paró junto al cuerpo del chico listo para agredir, Kai no supo si verbal o físicamente, pero sería una agresión al final.

—¡Déjalo en paz! —bramó Kai, fulminando con la mirada a aquel hombre.

—Kai... —pronunció secamente el adulto.

—No te atrevas a tocar a Ray¿me escuchaste 'abuelo'? —siseó amenazadoramente el chico de ojos carmín, poniéndole un tinte despectivo a su voz.

—Escúchame bien, Kai. Esto no es un circo, es mi casa. Aquí mando yo y no quiero a éste ni a ésos chiquillos en ella¿entendido? Quiero que los saques de aquí en este preciso momento. ¡Y no volveré a decirlo! —bramó Voltaire, avanzando hacia su nieto, que permanecía impasible y amenazador.

Luego de sus palabras, Voltaire caminó a zancadas hasta su habitación y azotó la puerta. Fue cuando Kai se giró y vio que todos sus amigos estaban detrás de él.

—Viejo, no queríamos causar problemas —susurró Tyson—. Será mejor irnos ya.

Pero Max no escuchaba. Veía fijamente la forma de Ray agazapado en el suelo. Su cabello era un desastre, parecía que lo hubieran jalado bruscamente. No traía camisa, así que todos observaron en su espalda los estigmas de la abadía. Moretones, arañazos y varias cicatrices aún rojizas cruzaban su espalda. Eran sin duda producto de una tunda de azotes. Aquellas marcas eran gruesas y demasiado notorias, grotescas a la vista. Pero lo que Kai vio, y nadie más pudo, fue la parte que más le horrorizó.

En el centro de su espalda, ligeramente oculta por el vendaje, estaba la prueba fehaciente de que toda aquella pesadilla en efecto era real.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse pero se obligó a ser fuerte. Lo último que haría sería estallar en llanto frente a todos, mucho menos cuando el chino estaba llorando tan desconsolado.

Kai se quitó su chaqueta rápidamente y la colocó en los hombros del chico para que los demás no pudieran ver más su espalda. Luego lo levantó con toda la delicadeza posible y lo guió de nuevo a la habitación. Ray temblaba furiosamente y murmuraba mientras clavaba sus aterrorizados ojos dorados en los de Kai.

—Lo... lo recuerdo... lo recuerdo todo.

Kai se detuvo en el camino y lo miró pasmado. Ray lo recordaba todo. Nada deseaba más en ese momento que saber qué había sucedido pero el estado del chino era de total intranquilidad y miedo. Decidió que no era momento aún. No le obligaría a revivir esos momentos tan repentinamente.

En la puerta, los chicos observaban boquiabiertos mientras Kai ayudaba a Ray a meterse bajo las mantas. Tyson observaba detalladamente la mirada preocupada de Kai, la manera tierna en que retiró dos mechones de cabello negro de la cara del chico y la manera en que lo arropó suavemente. Se quedó a su lado hasta que se durmió profundamente. Y cuando Tyson regresó a la realidad, su mirada se topó con una azul celeste llena de resentimiento.

—Ahí tienes tus pruebas, Tyson —la voz de Max susurró amargamente—. ¿Con eso te basta o es que sigues pensando que Ray está inventando esto?

Tyson bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Si bien Ray ahora no era su persona favorita, alguna vez fueron grandes amigos y nada en el mundo podría hacer que le deseara tanto mal...

Pero su mente le contradijo sacando a flote un recuerdo en particular.

«_¡Te odio¡Ojalá te hubieras muerto tú para que te pudrieras en el infierno!_»

Aquellas palabras habían salido de su interior, dirigidas especialmente a Ray. Y ahora que lo veía tan mal, no podía evitar sentirse culpable y estúpido.

Entonces Kai salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente y recargándose en ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te dijo, Kai? —preguntó Spencer, refiriéndose a los murmullos del chino.

—Lo recuerda todo.

—¿Y bien¿Qué dijo? —insistió Hillary.

—Nada más —susurró Kai—. Y no quiero pensar en ello... por lo pronto.

—Un momento —Spencer abrió la boca asombrado al sentarse en su cabeza el entendimiento de algo—. ¿Tú crees posible que él...?

—Es lo más probable —musitó Kai rápidamente, no dejando que Spencer revelara a los demás sus sospechas. El enorme rubio neutralizó su expresión, pero al mirar al chino, en sus ojos brillaba inconfundible algo de lástima.

—Será mejor irnos —murmuró Hillary, viendo la forma en que Kai miraba la puerta de Ray, como deseando estar a su lado. Los demás asintieron y fue Spencer quien se ofreció a acompañarlos, también entendiendo la mirada de su amigo. Hillary miró por última vez a Kai, feliz de saber que podía tener sentimientos tan profundos por alguien, aunque sabía que no era la mejor de las situaciones. Pero quien dijera que el amor era lo más fácil del mundo, seguro nunca lo había sentido.

* * *

Deja todo lo malo

Porque te pesa para volar

* * *

—¿Qué te pasó, gatito, _mi_ _gatito_? —susurró Kai, acariciando el rostro de Ray. Ni bien los chicos habían comenzado a bajar las escaleras cuando él ya se encontraba nuevamente al lado de su amor.

El chino dormía intranquilo. Se veía claramente que a pesar de sus intentos no tenía descanso alguno; tenía el rostro pálido, los ojos hinchados y unas bolsas muy pronunciadas bajo éstos. Ray comenzó a moverse intranquilo, murmurando cosas incomprensibles, seguramente en chino.

—Shh... —Kai se sentó en la cama y lo atrajo a sí, haciendo descansar la cabeza de cabello azabache en su regazo. Fue entonces cuando por fin se sumió en un sueño profundo el chico.

«_Un momento. ¿Tú crees que él...?_», las sospechas de Spencer lo estaban matando. Su único consuelo era que Ray decía haberlo recordado todo. Pero entonces su actitud era peor. El miedo seguía latente, el dolor, el sufrimiento y sobre todo esa renuencia a que se acercaran. Parecía que sólo con él no se mostraba temeroso.

Y seguía la pregunta en su cabeza¿qué le había pasado a Ray en la abadía? Tenía serias sospechas y un mar de dudas sin respuesta. Pero la sola idea de que alguien que no fuera él hubiera tocado a Ray era inconcebible, era frustrante.

Si bien Ray no era toda pureza, pues seguía teniendo presente que se acostaba con Mariah a pesar del supuesto amor que le tenía a él, una cosa era que se involucrara con alguien por voluntad propia y otra muy diferente que lo forzaran.

Y suponiendo que así fuera¿quién había sido? La única respuesta saltó en su mente en fracciones de segundo: Boris.

El odio comenzó a formarse a borbotones dentro de su pecho y amenazaba con volverlo loco. Si hubiera tenido a Boris enfrente de él, lo habría matado lentamente y sin piedad. A pesar del dolor y la decepción que Ray le causó, no podía soportar la idea de saber que lo torturaran o incluso lo forzaran sexualmente.

Miró su rostro bello, pues debajo de todas las cicatrices y golpes seguía habiendo belleza, y lo acarició. Recordó todas las veces que lo había extrañado mientras no estuvo en Japón y se sintió impotente al pensar que lo tuvo a poca distancia, que estaba sufriendo y no lo ayudó.

La confusión agobiaba a Kai. Y la razón principal era el hermoso chico que descansaba en sus piernas, al cual se acercó lentamente para depositar un beso en su mejilla. Luego, cuando entendió lo que había hecho, se separó de él teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo al moverlo.

¿Cómo podía amarlo y detestarlo al mismo tiempo? Se preocupaba por él, sufría al imaginar las cosas que habría vivido en la abadía, le dolía recordar que lo que hubo entre ellos terminó hacía tiempo, pero más que nada, lo odiaba por haberlo engañado con Mariah y estaba convencido que jamás podría perdonarlo.

* * *

Mírame una vez

Otra más

Ahora duérmete

Aquí estoy

* * *

Una persona salió del enorme edificio que era el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. Se detuvo frente a las puertas de grueso cristal y, echándose a la espalda la bolsa con sus pertenencias, respiró el fresco aire de la ciudad. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo. Él no era de las personas que acostumbran sonreír a no ser por aquella mueca torcida que sus labios adoptaban cuando de sorna y sarcasmos se trata.

Ahora no sonreía a costillas de la desgracia de alguien más. Sonreía a causa de la felicidad que a cada paso tenía más cerca y, que cuando la alcanzara, jamás la dejaría irse.

Salir de la abadía no había sido problema alguno. Al parecer alguien le había dado una buena paliza a Boris. No tardó mucho en deducir que había sido Kai. El hecho de que el precioso gatito y Spencer tampoco estuvieran habían sido buenas pistas de los motivos del chico.

Siendo sinceros, había sentido ganas de reírse al ver la forma inconsciente de su entrenador. Durante mucho tiempo lo había aborrecido con vehemencia. Las razones eran tantas que de haberlo querido, habría podido llenar una larga lista. Comenzó a odiarlo cuando convirtió en su pasatiempo favorito golpear a Tala hasta casi matarlo, justificándose con que era la mejor forma de hacerlo más fuerte.

Ahora no importaban mucho los recuerdos. Tala no estaba. Pero no lo abandonó; sentía que le estaba dando la oportunidad de amar a alguien, para que luchara por él y se ganara su corazón. Era su oportunidad de sentir un amor correspondido.

**— o — o — **

Por fin estaba dormido tranquilamente. El corazón de Kai inevitablemente latió con más fuerza al pensar que era por su causa. Se sentía feliz al creer que él le daba paz a Ray, como seguramente ni Mariah podría. Pero era mentira. Ray amaba a Mariah, eso lo tenía muy claro. Entonces¿por qué no podía olvidarlo y continuar con su vida? La respuesta era de lo más sencillo: porque no quería olvidarlo.

Ahora era momento de aclarar algunas cosas que había dejado de lado momentáneamente. Salió de la habitación dándole un último vistazo al chino y bajó las escaleras con calma pero mucha seguridad. Le preguntó al mayordomo dónde se encontraba su abuelo y, al recibir contestación, se dirigió al despacho.

Tocó un par de veces y entró aunque no hubiera escuchado invitación para pasar.

—Abuelo —pronunció claramente, llamando la atención del hombre sentado ante el escritorio de caoba.

—Kai —respondió el aludido—. Espero que hayas venido a decirme que ya sacaste a todos esos chiquillos de mi casa.

—Ya se fueron, pero mañana volverán. Spencer no se irá y no se te ocurra echarlo a la calle. En cuanto a Ray...

—¡Suficiente! —Voltaire golpeó el escritorio con la palma y se puso de pie enfurecido.

—Lo mismo digo, abuelo. ¡Ya basta de tus tonterías¿Quién te crees para manipular a todo y todos a tu antojo¡Qué te importa destruir la vida de los demás si con ello consigues tu estúpido sueño de dominar el mundo¡Me tienes harto!

—¡Controla tu lenguaje, muchacho¡Soy tu abuelo y tienes que respetarme!

—¿Respetarte? —Kai enarcó una ceja con incredulidad—. ¡Tú no respetaste tu parte del trato! Regresé a la abadía, acepté volver a beybatallar para ti, rompí contacto con todos mis amigos aquí en Japón... ?Y qué me diste a cambio! Nunca quisiste limpiar el nombre de BioVolt, sólo querías que usara al Black Dranzer para ti. Llego aquí y me encuentro con que todos me creen muerto. ¡Felicidades abuelo¡Batiste tu récord de ruindad!

—¡Yo no hice nada de eso! —bramó indignado el anciano ante tales acusaciones.

—¡Hiciste más que eso! Sabías que mis amigos me buscarían. Mi supuesta muerte fue demasiado sospechosa. Ray estuvo en Moscú, fue hasta la abadía.

—¿Y a mí que me importa lo que ese chiquillo haga o deje de hacer?

—¡Maldita sea, cállate y escucha! —gritó Kai muy enojado—. ¡Lo encerraron y torturaron en ese lugar de mala muerte¡Y es tu culpa¡Lo sé! Y por eso te aborrezco más que a nadie o nada en el mundo. ¡Te odio!

Kai se dio la vuelta y salió azotando la puerta, con odio puro en los ojos e indiferencia a las miradas asustadas de los sirvientes que se escondían en el salón contiguo.

Voltaire, en cambio, tardó un par de segundos en sentir las palabras de su nieto, después del ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse con furia.

Kai lo odiaba. Y no sólo lo dijo sino que pudo verlo en sus ojos rojos, tan parecidos a los ojos de su amada hija.

Se sentó lentamente en su silla de respaldo alto y sacó de su cartera una fotografía amarillenta de una hermosa joven aproximadamente de veinte años, cuyo cabello azul claro y vivaces ojos de rubí asemejaban mucho a Kai. Era una linda jovencita sin duda, pero la luz que irradiaba su rostro y la vida que abundaba en sus ojos no existía ni un poco en los de su nieto.

—Es mi culpa —susurró Voltaire aún mirando la foto.

Pero aún podía enmendarlo. Eso era lo que quería desde el principio. Tal vez al llegar al hospital y proponerle aquel trato a su nieto no buscaba convertirse en un abuelo amoroso pero sí quería al menos tener a Kai cerca.

**Flash Back**

—Me propuso matrimonio, papá —la hermosa chica de la foto le hablaba emocionada a su padre, un Voltaire de cabello azul oscuro entrecano.

—?Qué! —el hombre que había estado en su despacho se levantó de golpe ante la noticia.

—Kai me propuso matrimonio y... bueno, acepté —sonrió la chica mostrando un sencillo anillo en su mano izquierda.

—No te casarás con él —impuso Voltaire muy seriamente.

—Papàno puedes prohibírmelo. Es mi decisión.

—Estoy hablando muy en serio. Si te quieres casar lo harás con un heredero importante que apruebe. Es por tu bien.

—Pero yo estoy enamorada.

—Esas son tonterías, hija. Te dejé estar con ese chiquillo tonto por cumplirte un capricho pero no dejaré que te cases con él y arruines tu vida —sentenció muy serio Voltaire.

—Pero papá...

—¡Nada! Es mi última palabra.

—Muy bien —resopló airada—. Pero te diré que si no puedes aceptarlo a él, entonces tampoco me aceptas a mí. Mañana me iré con Kai.

—¡A mí no me amenaces niña! —bramó Voltaire encolerizado ante la idea de su pequeña fugándose con un japonés arribista.

—¡No puedes impedírmelo!

—¡Sí puedo¡Soy tu padre y me obedecerás!

—¡Me iré con él y no puedes detenerme!

—¡Te juro que si lo haces los perseguiré y cuando los encuentre lo mato!

—¡No lo harás!

—Pruébame —siseó Voltaire.

—¡Te odio!

**Flash Back End **

¿Cómo imaginar que su hija cumpliría su amenaza? Al día siguiente lo único que encontró fue una recámara vacía con una carta de adiós muy breve. Y la siguiente vez que supo de su adorada hija fue cuando, cinco años después, se enteró de un accidente en el que murieran ella y su esposo; entonces supo también que tenía un nieto, un varón con el nombre de aquel desgraciado que robara el corazón de su hija: Kai.

Por eso lo había dejado a cargo de Boris en la abadía. Porque cada vez al verlo, veía los ojos de su hija, inocentes y vivarachos. Pero recordaba el nombre de la persona que más odiaba, recordaba que aquel hombre enamoró a su pequeña y la apartó de su lado, teniendo que lo último que salió de sus labios para él fue un "te odio".

Esa fue también la razón de que, al darse cuenta el daño que le hiciera a su nieto, intentara acercarse a él. Lo único que deseaba con todo el corazón era jamás volver a mirar aquellos ojos carmesí llenos de resentimiento y escuchar un "te odio" dirigido a él.

Sin embargo, había fracasado. Kai lo aborrecía con justa razón. Toda un infancia perdida y ahora otras cosas que tenían que ver con aquellos niños que llamaba amigos.

Decidió que no cometería el mismo error. Hablaría con su nieto aunque tuviera que tragarse su orgullo.

* * *

No me iré

Mi lugar es aquí cuidándote

* * *

Kai entró de nuevo en la habitación de Ray. No podía estar un segundo separado de su lado sin que sus pensamientos no lo recordaran. Seguía profundamente dormido. No sabía qué hacer con él. Traer a un médico había sido un problema pues había insistido mucho en saber cómo es que terminó tan herido. Tuvo que inventar una historia bastante disparatada de un accidente y una increíble obstinación del chino a ser hospitalizado.

Aunque parecía que se recuperaba muy rápidamente. En su rostro ya no estaban aquellos moretones negros. En apenas un día se habían desaparecido casi por completo. Y según el médico no había costillas rotas cuando hubiera jurado que al sacarlo de la abadía al menos dos de ellas estaban fracturadas.

Pero el misterio de la milagrosa recuperación física de Ray no le preocupaba tanto como su salud emocional. El chico no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido. Cuando dormía tenía pesadillas todo el tiempo y despertaba asustado o gritando. Lloraba mucho y se resistía al contacto físico de cualquier tipo. Eso sin decir de las lagunas mentales que sufría.

Había tantas cosas que estaban mal. Rogaba porque al paso del tiempo las cosas regresaran a su orden natural y Ray recuperara su antiguo "yo". Tal vez no sería el mismo nunca más después de haber estado en la abadía pero al menos podría superarlo y seguir adelante.

El sonido de puerta abriéndose suavemente interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Con renuencia a dejar de contemplar el sueño de Ray, levantó la cabeza para ver que quien entraba a la habitación era su abuelo.

—Kai —llamó en voz baja.

—Sal de aquí —siseó con tono peligroso el chico.

—No hasta que me escuches.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —Kai levantó la voz.

—Baja la voz o despertarás al muchacho.

—Como si te importara.

—Pero a ti sí te importa —contestó el hombre. Kai resopló pues no quería admitir que ello era cierto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Una explicación. Me quedó muy clara la parte de que me odias y sé tus razones, excepto por la parte de que éste —apuntó a Ray— estuvo en la abadía.

—Ahora me vas a decir que no sabías nada¿eh? Hace mucho que te conozco como para caer en tus juegos.

—Si me conoces como dices sabrías que nunca juego —replicó el abuelo mirando al nieto a los ojos—. Y si te digo que no sé qué sucede es porque no lo sé.

—¿Y crees que soy estúpido o qué? Lo que Boris hace es porque tú se lo ordenas. Tú le dices «salta» y él te pregunta «¿qué tan alto?».

—Y según tú qué le ordené a Boris que hiciera.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber. Tú dime qué le ordenaste. Dime por qué rompiste nuestro trato.

—Yo nunca rompí nuestro trato. Admito que quería que usaras al Black Dranzer pero tú sabes que nunca acordamos nada respecto a la bestia bit que utilizarías al batallar para mí.

—¿Qué hay de lo que hiciste creer a mis amigos? Todos me creían muerto. Hubo una ceremonia luctuosa para mí.

—De eso no sé nada. Simplemente nos fuimos a Moscú y nadie supo nada. ¿O querías que avisara a tus amigos y les diera un número telefónico para que te llamaran? No seas ridículo, Kai. Y si ese montón de niños tontos creyó que estabas muerto, no es mi problema.

—¿Qué hay de Bryan y Spencer¿Sabías que Boris hace experimentos ilegales¿Sabías que Bryan es su cómplice y que tenían encerrado a Spencer en una celda?

—A Boris le ordené continuar con el estudio del Black Dranzer. No que hiciera experimentos ilegales. Sabes bien que tengo a lapolicía en los talones y no me conviene ningún movimiento sospechoso. Sólo quería un estudio profundo de la bestia bit para información de beybatallas.

—No te creo.

—Entonces es tu problema. Sólo quiero saber qué ocurrió con este chiquillo y qué tiene que ver conmigo.

—Si estás tan interesado te lo diré, pero eso no cambia mi postura respecto a ti y tus mentiras.

Kai se puso de pie y observó al chico que yacía boca abajo. Cuidadosamente descubrió su espalda para que Voltaire apreciara el tatuaje. Un código de barras y algunos caracteres cirílicos que perfectamente podía entender. Lo que recitaban lo dejó helado:

_BioVolt _

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Lamento profundamente la demora. ¡Más de tres meses! Ya no sé ni dónde meter la cabeza por la pena.

Pero dentro de mis propósitos de Año Nuevo me fijé terminar con este fic antes de Semana Santa así que pienso darle prioridad.

Gracias a **Ishida-Rio**, **Shizu-sama**, **Kaei**, **Satanic Sasamy**, **Angie**, **Damika**, **Chica rara**, **Lady Hiwatari**y **Aiko Hiwatari**.

Disculpen no contestar los reviews personalmente. Sepan que agradezco mucho que anden por aquí leyendo a pesar de mis retrasos. ¡Un beso a todas!

Ya que estuve un rato sin PC, lo único que pude hacer es rondar por con otra computadora, así que salieron varios fics que me parecen excelentes y que por supuesto no necesitan recomendación de tan buenos que son pero aquí les van por si tienen ganas de leer algo nuevo:

"L'amour est d'excuser" de Damika Hiwatari

"Cuatro poderes" de Kaei Kon

"Lobo de luna" de GabZ

"Wo ai ni" de Akabane Kurodo

"Dulces espíritus" de Roquel

Y ya que andamos en esto de otros fics que merecen recomendación, quisiera saber a cuántos de ustedes les gusta la serie _Shaman King _para ver que tan buena sería la idea de un crossover con beyblade. Espero sus opiniones, por favor.

Y para acabar ya, pongo el nombre de la canción, que ni tan canción pero me encanta.

Canción: "Mi lugar" de Sin Bandera

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
